Le retour des anges
by A.Sparkling
Summary: Neila et Alwena sont deux jeunes filles de 16 ans qui emménagent dans une nouvelle ville après le départ de leurs parents. Qui dit nouvelle ville dit également nouveau lycée et nouveau amis, la routine quoi. Elles vivent une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal lorsqu'elles vont découvrir qu'elles sont destinées à protéger le monde d'une menace longtemps oubliée. Cast'/OC - Lys'/OC
1. Introduction

Fan fiction Amour Sucré

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous,

Je me présente, Alexandra Sparkling, cette fanfiction est la première de ma création.

J'essai de faire de mon mieux pour rendre mon histoire passionnante et ainsi intéresser un maximum de personnes tout publique.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

_Présentation des personnages_ :

**Alwena** :

Physique : Elle mesure 1m60 et a de long cheveux brins ondulés avec des mèches bleues. Ses yeux sont verts avec un soleil doré autour de la pupille. Elle a la peau très pâle et son visage est parsemé de fines taches de rousseurs visibles seulement de près.

Caractère : Alwena ( surnom Al') est une jeune fille de 17 ans. Elle est timide et généreuse mais néanmoins s'emporte facilement.

Aime : Neila sa meilleure amie qu'elle considère comme sa sœur, chanter et danser.

Déteste : Qu'on se moque de ses amis et les personnes qui se croient au dessus de tout le monde.

Signe : Balance.

**Neila** :

Physique : Elle mesure 1m62 et a elle aussi de long cheveux brins mais avec des mèches rouges. Ses yeux sont couleurs chocolats et légèrement plus clairs au centre.

Caractère : Neila est une jeune fille de 17 ans. Elle est joyeuse, dynamique, têtue et un peu enfantine.

Aime : Sa meilleure amie, chanter, s'amuser et manger.

Déteste : Ceux qui prennent pour les « roi du monde ».

Signe : Sagittaire.

_Résumé _:

Neila et Alwena sont deux jeunes filles de 16 ans qui emménage dans une nouvelle ville après le départ de leurs parents pour un voyage d'affaire. Les deux jeunes filles ont grandit ensemble et sont comme des soeurs. C'est ensembles qu'elles vont entamer une nouvelle vie. Qui dit nouvelle ville dit également nouveau lycée et nouveau amis, la routine quoi. Mais elles vont vite comprendre qu'elles ne sont pas de simple adolescentes comme les autres et qu'une fabuleuse aventure pleines d'embuches et de danger les attend. Heureusement, elles reçeveront une aide très précieuse.


	2. Chapter 1

LE RETOUR DES ANGES

_Chapitre 1_ :

* POV d'Alwena *

DRIIIING DRIIING DRIII...

_Nous y voilà. La rentrée des classes, le jour que je déteste le plus, sans compter le fait que c'est dans un tout nouveau lycée. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller..._ J'attrape des vêtements propres et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Après avoir pris ma douche je me rend dans la chambre de Neila, ma meilleure amie, pour la réveiller. Nous vivons seulement toutes les deux. Nos parents se connaissent depuis des années et ont décidé de faire un voyage tous les quatre en nous laissant seules dans une nouvelle ville. Ce n'est pas que cela me déplaise, Neila est comme une sœur pour moi, mais je me sens un peu abandonnée. Neila est toujours souriante mais je suis sûre qu'elle est triste elle aussi. En arrivant dans sa chambre j'ai décidé de la réveiller en douceur. Autrement dit j'ouvre les rideaux en grand pour que le soleil entre dans la pièce. Je me tourne ensuite vers son lit et ne vois aucune réaction de sa part. Il faut dire que même une fanfare ne pourrait pas la réveiller.

Moi : Neila, c'est l'heure réveilles-toi.

Neila : …

Moi : NEILA REVEILLES TOI !

Neila : Mmmmmh...

Je la regarde et tout ce que je vois c'est qu'elle a changé de sens pour dormir et est maintenant face au mur. _Bon changement de tactique s'impose_. Je sors de la chambre, me dirige vers la cuisine, prend un seau d'eau et le rempli à moitié avec de l'eau froide ( pas glacée, je suis pas un monstre tout de même ! ). Je retourne dans la chambre de mon amie arme en main._ Allez c'est parti, près pour le plan "réveillons Neila"_.

Moi : un, deux et trois.

Neila : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais t'es complètement malade !

Moi : Je vois que t'es réveillée, tu vas pouvoir bouger ton c*l de ce lit. Je te rappelle que c'est la rentrée et qu'il est 7h15.

Neila : Je veux pas y aller.

Je la vois qui commence à bouder. Dans ces cas là, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire.

Moi : En plus tu vas rater le p'tit déjeuner.

Neila : T'aurais pu le dire plus tôt !

Elle saute littéralement de son lit, ouvre son armoire, prend des vêtements et se dirige avec hâte jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Après que Neila fut sortie de la salle d'eau, nous avons pris notre petit déjeuner et sommes parties de l'appartement au environ de 8h05. Nous avons passé le trajet à parler de tout avant d'arriver devant le nouveau lycée où nous allons passer l'année.

Moi : C'est donc ça Sweet Amoris.

Neila : Dépêches-toi, je veux voir l'intérieur.

La voilà qui part en courant dans la cour puis disparaît dans la foule. Je laisse échapper un soupir et me décide à partir à sa recherche. Elle serait capable de s'attirer des ennuis le premier jour.

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* POV de Neila *

Je courais à toute allure en prenant soin d'éviter toute personne se trouvant sur mon chemin. Je regarde en arrière pour voir si Alwena me suivait toujours mais il n'y avait personne._ Bah tant pis je la retrouverai plus tard_. Je me retourne pour reprendre ma course et là …

BOUM !

Moi : Aie aie aie ...

? : P*tain ! Tu peux pas regarder devant toi morveuse ?!

Je lève les yeux et me retrouve nez à nez avec un mec aux cheveux rouges comme moi, sauf que lui c'est toute sa chevelure qui est rouge feu._ À bien y regarder il est plutôt pas mal_.

Moi : Désolée je t'avais pas vu.

? : Alors achètes-toi des lunettes et dégage t'es lourde, tu pèses combien 80 kg ?!

Il se relève alors que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un seul mouvement ce qui a eu pour effet d'avoir fais connaissance avec le sol. _Décidément, c'est pas mon jour_.

? : Eh toi ! Pas la peine de g**uler, elle est désolée !

Je tourne ma tête vers la voix qui s'était élevée parmi le cercle d'élèves qui nous observait et là, je vois ma sauveuse.

Moi : Alwena …

* Fin POV de Neila *

* POV d'Alwena *

Je cherchais Neila et impossible de mettre la main dessus._ Hein, mais c'est quoi cet attroupement ?_ Il y a des gens en cercle et semblent regarder quelque chose. Je me faufile parmi les élèves grâce à mon assez petite taille et j'arrive enfin à voir la cause de tout ce bazard. _Oh c'est pas vrai, Neila est par terre sur un mec et il a pas l'air content._

? : Alors achètes-toi des lunettes et dégage t'es lourde, tu pèse combien 80 kg ?!

_Nan mais je rêve, pour qui il ce prend celui-là pour lui parler comme ça ? C'est justement le genre de gars que je peux pas encadrer._

Moi : Eh toi ! Pas la peine de g**uler, elle es désolée !

Neila : Alwena …

Elle me regarde avec un mélange de soulagement et de gratitude, alors que le mec aux cheveux rouges me lance un regard à vous glacer le sang._ Il est vraiment pas commode._

? : Toi la naine on t'a pas causé.

J'ai décidée d'ignorer sa remarque même si je bouillonnais à l'intérieur._ Il commence à m'énerver celui-là avec ces aires de "m'approches pas je mord._ Je me suis dirigée vers ma meilleure amie et l'aidais à se relever.

Moi : Ça va Neila ?

Neila : Oui merci.

Elle me fit un sourire que je lui ai automatiquement rendu. Je tirais sur son bras pour la diriger. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner. Nous allions quitter le cercle quand …

? : Eh ! J'en ai pas fini avec vous !

Moi : Toi la tomate transgénique on t'as pas sonné ! Maintenant si Sa Seigneurie veut bien nous excuser, nous on s'en va pour ne pas arriver en retard le premier jour.

Je partie sur ces mots entraînant avec moi une Neila stupéfaite ( il faut dire que je suis de nature timide et assez réservée ) et laissant en plan la tomate sur pattes._ Décidément, la journée commence bien._

* Fin POV d'Alwena *


	3. Chapter 2

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 2_ :

* POV d'Alwena *

_Moi qui déteste attirer l'attention, c'est ce que j'appelle une entrée remarquée._ Je tirais toujours Neila par le bras lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et je vois qu'elle me regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

Neila : Il t'es arrivé quoi ? Toi qui as du mal à aligner ne serais-ce que deux mots devant une personne que tu connais pas.

Moi : Il s 'en ait pris a toi et sa m'a énervée. Je suis désolée, tu crois que j'ai mal agis ?

Neila : Non ! Au contraire t'a assuré.

Elle me fait un grand sourire que je lui rendis timidement. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir où l'on est, tiens, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on était à l'intérieur du lycée.

Moi : Bon, maintenant qu'on est là il faut trouver le proviseur pour finaliser nos inscriptions.

Neila : Regardes, on est juste à côté de son bureau.

Elle me désigne une porte avec l'insigne « DIRECTEUR » écrit dessus. Je frappe alors à la porte.

? : Oui ? Entrez.

Neila : Bonjour, nous sommes nouvelles et …

Directrice : Ah vous devez être Neila et Alwena. Vos dossiers et vos emplois du temps sont dans la salle des délégués. Demandez Nathaniel, c'est lui qui s'en occupe. Et n'oubliez pas de refermer la porte derrière vous.

_Ils sont obligés de tous être désagréable ici, c'est pas croyable..._ Après l'avoir remercié, nous nous sommes dirigées vers cette fameuse salle des délégués.  
Je marchais devant parce que connaissant Neila et son sens de l'orientation on aurait atterri à la cafétéria. Arrivée devant la salle j'allais frapper quand Neila prit les devants et ouvrit la porte en grand.

Neila : Salut tout le monde ! Nous cherchons un certain Nathaniel !

J'étais mal à l'aise à présent. Toutes les têtes présentes se tournaient dans notre direction. Elle est comme ça Neila, toujours à faire des entrées fracassante. Un blondinet assez mignon s'est avancé vers nous alors que les autres personnes retournaient à leurs occupations.

? : Bonjour, je suis Nathaniel le délégué principal. Vous devez être Alwena et Neila.

Neila : Ouais, c'est ça.

Nathaniel : Bien, alors vous êtes en 2nd B.

Après nous avoir distribué nos emplois du temps et finalisé nos inscriptions, il nous a expliqué le fonctionnement du lycée, l'emplacement des salles etc...

Nathaniel : Vous commencez la journée avec histoire en salle 225.

J'entendis Neila marmonner un « Super, parmi tous les cours ennuyeux il faut qu'on tombe sur le pire de tous », ce qui m'arracha un petit rire et demandais ensuite.

Moi : Excuse-moi, tu ne voudrais pas nous y conduire pour qu'on puisse s'y repérer ? On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter.

Nathaniel : Oh ! Oui bien sûr désolé. On est dans la même classe se sera plus simple. Attendez un instant, je range quelques papiers et on y va.

Il reparti, attrapa la paperasse qui se trouvait à plusieurs endroits, les plaça dans une pochette puis nous refit face.

Nathaniel : Tout est en ordre, on peut y aller.

Neila : d'accord on te suit.

Nous avons marché dans les couloirs sans croiser personne._ Apparemment, tout le monde est déjà en cours. _Nous arrivons enfin devant la salle et j'étais tellement nerveuse que je me suis accrochée à la manche de Neila qui me fit un sourire. Elle savait que je ne me sentais jamais très bien le premier jour et qu'une fois ce mauvais moment passé je me sentirai mieux. Nathaniel, qui était devant nous, frappa à la porte.

? : Entrez.

Nathaniel rentra le premier dans la salle, suivit de près par Neila. J'inspirais un grand coup avant de me décider à les suivre. _Allez calmes-toi, calmes-toi. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, tout va très bien se passer._

Nathaniel : Bonjour Mr Samas, pardonnez-moi d'être en retard, je vous amène les nouvelles.

Mr Samas : Bien, Nathaniel allez à votre place. Quand à vous mesdemoiselles, venez vous présenter à vos camarades.

Je relevais la tête, qui étaient jusqu'à présent baissée, et vis avec horreur que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur nous. J'eu un petit mouvement de recul, que mon amie remarqua aussitôt puisqu'elle prit l'initiative de se présenter la première, je l'en remercie très fortement d'ailleurs.

Neila : Salut à tous je m'appelle Neila, j'ai 16 ans et je vis avec ma meilleure amie ici présente.

Elle me regardait d'un air de dire « Vas-y tu risques rien ». Je montais donc sur l'estrade à côté d'elle puis me retrouvais face à la classe. Je tremblais légèrement à la vue de toutes ces personnes qui me fixaient. Je baissais légèrement la tête.

Moi : Euh … Bonjour, je m'appelle Alwena et j'ai 16 ans.

Mr Samas : Vous avez des questions ?

Les élèves commençaient à discuter entre eux et nous étions leur principal sujet de conversation lorsque l'un d'entre eux demanda.

? : Et vous aimez quoi ?

Là notre réaction, à Neila et moi fut immédiate. Il faut dire que sur ce sujet là la question ne se pose même pas.

Moi/Neila : Chantez et faire de la musique !

Il y eu un silence avant que le prof ne se décide à prendre la parole.

Mr Samas : Bien, il y a deux tables de libres derrière Castiel et Lysandre.

Neila : Lysandre et qui ?

Mr Samas : Castiel , cheveux rouges, rangée de la fenêtre.

Cheveux rouges ? Je traversais la salle du regard lorsque je croise celui …_ Tomate Transgénique ! Bien sûr, avec toutes les classes qu'il y a dans ce lycée il faut que sa tombe sur moi._ Je soupirais puis me dirigeais vers ma place, Neila sur mes talons. Étrangement le cours se passa assez vite, enfin si je ne sentais pas le regard tueur de la tomate dans mon dos.

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* POV de Neila *

J'ai passée l'heure à discuter avec Al', mais elle avait l'air un peu ailleurs. On a surtout parlé de la chanson qu'elle est en train d'écrire en ce moment. Et oui on compose, elle s'occupe des paroles et moi je jongle avec les partitions pour trouver une mélodie qui les mettent en valeur et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas de tout repos.

DRIIIIG …

Je me lève pour ranger mes affaires lorsque je me rend compte que l'un de nos voisins de derrière ( ils sont partit de la salle les premiers ) a oublié son carnet.

? : C'est à Lysandre, il faut croire qu'il l'a encore oublié.

Moi : Et tu es ?

? : Oh, excuse-moi j'en oublie les bonnes manières, moi c'est Iris.

_Elle est très sympathique._ Iris est une rouquine qui porte une natte sur le côté.

Moi/Alwena : Ravie de te rencontrer.

Moi : Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas une idée d'où je peux trouver ce fameux Lysandre aussi appelé « Mr j'oublie tout le temps mon carnet » ?

Iris : Je pense qu'il doit être dans la cour, il y va toujours avant de manger. Sinon ça vous tente de déjeuner avec moi, je vais vous présenter mes amies.

Moi : Ouais, pourquoi pas ça nous donnera l'occasion de nous faire de nouvelles amies. On se retrouve au self, je vais d'abord rendre l'objet à son proprio. Tu m'accompagne Al ?

Alwena : Nan, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

Moi : Ok, on se retrouve plus tard.

* Fin POV de Neila *

* POV d'Alwena *

Je la regarde partir puis fait face à Iris en lui souriant.

Moi : J'y vais moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à faire. À toute.

Iris : Ok, bye.

Je suis de la salle et me suis dirigée vers le couloir où sont entreposés les casiers pour récupérer la flûte traversière qui était dans le miens. C'est ma mère qui me l'a léguée avant de partir, je l'y avais déposée avant d'aller en cours. J'adore en jouer lorsque j'ai pas le moral, ça me détend, c'est comme quand je chante, je suis dans mon monde. Après avoir récupéré mon instrument de musique je me suis mise en quête d'un endroit tranquille pour jouer. C'est alors que je ne sais comment, je me suis retrouvée sur le toit de l'établissement. J'ai donc commencé à jouer en ayant pris soin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. À la fin de ma mélodie j'ai laissée échapper une larme. Mes parents me manquent, ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont partis.

IIIIIIIIII …

Après avoir entendue le grincement de la porte je me suis automatiquement retournée.

Moi : Y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse ?_ Ça doit être mon imagination._ Je décide quand même de prendre mes affaires et de me rendre au self où les autres doivent m'attendre.

* Fin POV d'Alwena *


	4. Chapter 3

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.**

* * *

_Chapitre 3_ :

* POV de ? *

J'allais sur le toit pour fumer ma clope lorsque j'ai entendu une mélodie venant tout droit de la direction dans laquelle je me dirigeais. En regardant par l'entrebâillement de la porte je vis une fille jouer de ce qui me semblais être une flûte traversière. _Hein, mais c'est la nouvelle aux mèches bleues, Alwena._ En me penchant pour mieux voir j'ai donné un coup dans la porte en fer ce qui l'a fit grincer.

Alwena : Y a quelqu'un ?

_M**de, j'espère qu'elle m'a pas vue, mais … elle pleure. J'me demande ce qu'elle a. P*tain mec reprends-toi c'est juste une cruche de p'tite nouvelle. J'me casse, Lysandre doit être en train de m'attendre._

* Fin POV de Castiel*

(Tout le monde avait remarquer bien sûr:D)

* POV l'Alwena *

Je me suis rendue à la cafétéria qui n'a pas été trop dure à trouver, il m'a suffit de suivre la foule. Arrivée, je vis Neila et Iris qui me faisaient de grands signes de la main. Neila m'a raconté qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Lysandre et que par conséquent elle lui rendrait son carnet plus tard. Iris elle m'a présentée à ses amies. Il y a Violette, cheveux violets, timide et excellente dessinatrice Melody, brune aux cheveux longs, sympathique qui est également « l'assistante » de Nathaniel Peggy, cheveux court, c'est la journaliste du lycée Rosalya, que je trouve magnifique avec ses longs cheveux blancs et enfin Kim, qui m'appelle « p'tite ». Leurs discutions est vite partie sur le sujet des garçons. Violette craquerait pour un certain Jade qui s'occupe du jardinage de l'école. Kim sortirais avec Dajan un mec du club de basket et Rosalya avec Leigh le grand frère de Lysandre. Melody, elle, a le béguin pour Nathaniel, Neila dit qu'elle trouve Lysandre mignon quand à Iris, elle trouve Alexy très drôle. Personnellement, ces discutions ne me mettaient pas très à l'aise. Une minute... Pourquoi elles ont toutes le visage tournés vers moi ?

Rosalya : Et toi, t'as personne en vue ?

Moi : Bien... je c'est pas... C'est que ça fait pas longtemps qu'on est là Neila et moi... mais...

? : Eh ! La nouvelle !

Moi : P-pardon, c'est à moi que tu parles ?

? : Ouais la moins que rien, c'est bien à toi que je parle. Ne t'approche pas de Castiel.

_Non mais je rêve, elle se prend pour qui celle-là ?! Je la connais même pas!_

Moi : Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par te présenter avant de m'agresser.

? : Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton pe***se ?! Je suis Ambre, la reine du lycée, tout le monde me connaît.

Moi : Tu as oubliée de rajouter la plus modeste.

Elle a ensuite pris le broc d'eau qui était posé sur la table et me l'a versée sur la tête. J'étais trempée et je remarquais que toutes les personnes présentes dans la cantine étaient tournées vers nous. Je vis alors Neila se lever d'un bons.

Neila : NAN MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN MA PAUVRE FAUT TE FAIRE SOIGNER !

Ambre : Regardes-toi, tu n'es rien, juste un grain de poussière sous mes ongles. Ça m'étonne  
pas que vos parents vous aient abandonnées.

Neila allait lui mettre son poing dans la face quand Rosa l'a retenue. Moi, je ne disais rien, mais je bouillonnais de rage._ C'est vrai que nos parents sont partis depuis plusieurs mois déjà et n'avaient donné aucune nouvelle mais c'est pas une raison. Comment elle le sait déjà ? !_ Ambre pointa ensuite ma sœur du doigt.

Ambre : Toi t'es pas mieux, tu fais pitié ! Pas vrai les filles ?

Elle ensuite rigolé avec ses deux toutous qui lui servent d'amies. _Là ça dépasse les bornes!_ J'ai attrapée le premier repas qui me passait sous la main et lui ais envoyé à la figure en essayant tant bien que mal de viser avec mes yeux voilés par quelques larme de colère. Il y eu un silence tendis que l'assiette tombait au sol dans un bruit d'échos.

Moi : TU PEUX T'EN PRENDRE À MOI SI ÇA T'AMUSES MAIS JE T'INTERDIS DE T'EN PRENDRE À MES AMIS !

Ambre : Oh non mon maquillage ! Tu ne pers rien pour attendre !Allons y les filles, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour arranger ça !

Elle est ensuite partie en courant, ses deux chiens sur ses talons. Je tombais à genoux toute tremblante de rage mais aussi de tristesse. Je passais les mains sur mes yeux pour faire disparaître l'eau et les quelques larmes qui brouillaient ma vision. Neila s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me relever.

Neila : Tu vas bien ?

Moi : Tu crois qu'ils nous on vraiment abandonnés ?

Neila : Ne dit pas de bêtises, ils sont loin, il a pu y avoir des inconvénients et de ce fait, ils n'ont pas pu nous joindre.

? : En tout cas bien joué gamine.

Neila et moi nous tournions en même temps pour voir notre interlocuteur. _Tiens, Castiel et Lysandre étaient à la table à côté de la notre, j'avais même pas fais attention._ Je remarque alors que ce dernier n'a pas d'assiette sur son plateau, mais alors... _mince c'était la sienne._ Je fais face aux garçons (plus précisément Lysandre).

Moi : Je...Je suis vraiment désolée, c'était ton plat.

Ils se regardèrent, Lysandre afficha un sourire avec un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse, alors que Castiel, lui, explosa littéralement de rire._ J'avais jamais vraiment fait attention mais il est vraiment très beau, ses traits fins, son visage d'ange_ (ou plutôt de démon),_ sa magnifique chevelure de flamme...Mince, il m'arrive quoi, voilà que je rougis._ Je crois que Neila l'a remarqué parce qu'elle me fixe bizarrement.

Neila : Sa vas Al', t'es toute rouge ?

Lysandre : Tu es trempée. Tu devrais te changer ou tu vas attraper froid.

Moi : Nan, nan c'est bon ça va aller ne vous inquiétez p... ATCHOUM !

Castiel : Tu vois, fais quelque chose j'veux pas que tu m'refiles tes microbes Tête Bleue.

Moi : C'est bon la tomate je t'es rien demandée.

Il se relève d'un seul coup et se plante devant moi.

Castiel : Répètes un peu ça pour voir !

Moi : Avec plaisir !

Lysandre : Ça suffit tous les deux pas de disputes.

Neila : De vrais gamins.

Moi/Castiel : Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?!

Moi : Oh fait mademoiselle « Je suis un modèle d'exemple » t'avais pas un truc à rendre à Lysandre.

Neila : Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oubliée.

Je soupirais d'exaspération se qui amusa Castiel puisqu'il étira son sourire en coin. Elle parti fouiller dans son sac et en ressorti un carnet de couleur vert turquoise.

Neila : Tiens, tu 'avais oublié sut ta table en cours d'histoire.

Castiel : Quoi! Tu l'avais encore perdu. Ça devient une habitude ma parole. On est p't'être de « vrai gamins » comme vous dites mais vous, vous êtes de vraies têtes en l'air.

Lysandre : Merci beaucoup Neila. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, il y a des choses très précieuses dedans.

Neila : Des chansons et des partitions ?

Lysandre : Oui mais comment tu …

Neila : Moi aussi j'en ai un avec des partitions et j'ai appris que Castiel et toi formez un groupe alors je l'ai supposée et … Al' t'es sûre que tout va bien ? T'es toute pâle.

Moi : Bah, comme d' hab'.

Castiel : C'est vrai que t'es un vrai cachet d'aspirine.

Moi : C'est sûre que tu t'y connais toi question couleur t'as vu tes cheveux ?

Neila : Non, je veux dire plus que … ALWENA !

_Je me sens pas très bien, j'ai la tête qui commence à me tourner. Manquait plus que ça, c'est officiel je déteste la rentrée. Je vois floue et j'ai l'impression que je tombe. Tiens,on dirait que quelqu'un à de bons réflexes et a réussit à me rattraper. Je sais pas qui c'est mais ses bras sont très confortables, je me sens tellement bien. Je crois avoir entendu quelqu'un m'appeler puis c'est le trou noir._

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* POV de Neila *

Neila : Al t'es sûre que tout va bien ? T'es toute pâle.

Moi : Bah, comme d' hab'.

Castiel : C'est vrai que t'es un vrai cachet d'aspirine.

Moi : C'est sûre que tu t'y connais toi question couleur t'as vu tes cheveux ?

Neila : Non, je veux dire plus que … ALWENA !

Je la voit qui commence à perdre l'équilibre et à tomber. Heureusement Castiel l'a rattrapé avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je l'appelais mais en vain. On l'a donc porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie (ou plutôt Castiel l'a porté en mode « princesse »). Castiel l'a installé sur l'un des lits présents dans la salle. C'est ou je lis comme de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux ?

Neila : Y a quelqu'un ?! Il y une blessée !

Infirmière : Que c'est-il passé ? Elle est trempée.

Castiel : On a eut un problème de parasites à la cantine et elle c'est évanouie.

Elle haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de ma meilleure amie et posa sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température.

Infirmière : Elle a beaucoup de fièvre, sûrement qu'elle en avait déjà avant, et l'eau n'a pas arrangée les choses. Il fait qu'elle se repose. Quelqu'un a le numéro de ses parents ?

Je baissais la tête et tremblais de rage de ne pouvoir rien faire. Des larmes commençaient à voiler mon regard. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'articuler de manière à ce que ma voix tremble le moins possible.

Moi : Nos parents ne sont pas en ville, ils sont partis en voyage.

Je sentie une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me suis retournée pour me retrouver face à Lysandre qui me fit un faible sourire. Je lui rendit en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. Il me dit que tout allait s'arranger.

* Fin POV de Neila *

* POV d'Alwena *

Je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie, Neila à mes côtés. Lorsque je lui ais demandée ce qui c'était passé, elle m'a répondue que j'avais fait un malaise. Elle m'a également appris qu'elle m'avait emmenée ici accompagnée de Lysandre et Castiel, et que s'était celui-ci qui m'avait porté. Une fois que j'en eut l'autorisation j'ai quittée l'infirmerie avec mon amie. Nous sommes ensuite rentrées et on s'est tout de suite couchées, épuisées par les événements. _Décidément, quel journée._

* Fin POV d'Alwena *


	5. Chapter 4

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 4_ :

* POV d'Alwena *

Quelques mois ce sont écoulés depuis la rentrée, Neila et moi sommes devenues très proches de Lysandre et Castiel. Ce matin c'est un matin comme les autres, la routine quoi. Neila c'est encore prit un demi seau d'eau froide en guise de réveil et j'ai fait des muffins pour le p'tit déjeuner. Nous avons décidées de mettre nos vêtements préférés, Neila c'est habillée de son éternelle jupe à chaîne, un collant en laine et un haut rouge assez simple alors que moi, j'optais plutôt pour un mini short déchiré, leggins noir, un t-shirt à manches longues noir lui aussi et ma veste en faux cuir (et oui j'adore les animaux).  
Au lycée, les cours se passent bien je mange avec les filles mais c'est curieux je n'ai pas vus Castiel et Lysandre.

Moi : Dites, quelqu'un ne saurait pas où sont Lysandre et Castiel ?

Neila : C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis je les ai pas vus de la journée.

Iris : Aucune idée.

Rosalya : Moi je sais, ils avaient une répétition avec leur groupe. Vous savez que le bal d'hiver est à la fin de la semaine et ils vont y jouer. D'ailleurs j'espère que vous avez pensé à vos robes.

Peggy/Iris/Violette : Bien sûr.

Neila : J'avais complètement oublié.

Moi : Une...une robe ?

Rosalya : Bien oui, ça te pose un problème ?

Moi : C'est que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec et de toute façon j'en ai pas.

Iris : Alors là laisse faire Rosa, elle vas s'occuper de toi, elle veut relooking.

Violette : Et elle est très douée.

Neila : J'ai hâte de voir le résultat, toi qui ne veux pas mettre de robe.

Rosalya : Après les cours je vous emmène faire les boutiques.

Neila : Chouette !

Une fois les cours terminés Rosa nous à traînées dans un magasin bien particulier, elle en connaît les moindre recoins.

? : Puis-je vous aider ?

Le garçon qui nous a interpellées est brun et a un style vestimentaire très particulier qui me rappelle celui de Lysandre.

Rosalya : Ah Leigh tu tombes très bien, je cherche de quoi relooker ces demoiselles.

Neila : Mais si tu es Leigh tu dois être le frère de Lysandre ?

Leigh : C'est exact et vous c'est Neila et Alwena.

Moi : Comment tu le sais ?

Leigh : Bien...disons que j'ai mes sources.

Il lança un clin d'œil à Rosalya qui sourit amusée. Après un moment dans le magasin, Neila  
a trouvé un vêtement qui lui convient avec l'avis de Rosa, c'est une robe bustier rouge et noir. Je dois avouer qu'elle est très belle et ma meilleure amie la porte à merveille.

Rosalya : Tu es magnifique !

Moi : C'est vrai tu es parfaite dedans, tu vas en faire craquer plus d'un.

Neila : Bon et bien je la prend.

Elle retourna dans la cabine pour se changer. Une fois qu'elle eu finit, elle et Rosa se tournèrent vers moi avec un grand sourire.

Neila/Rosalya : À toi maintenant.

Les heures défilaient sans rien trouver et je commençais désespérée.

Moi : Je le sens pas trop les filles. Laissez tomber c'est pas grave...

Neila : Mais nan t'inquiètes pas ça va aller.

Rosalya : Regardes celle là elle est superbe et je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira à ravir.

Elle me montra une longue robe bleu fendue sur le côté, elle est peut être un peu trop tape à l'œil.

Moi : Elle est pas un peu trop voyante ?

Neila : Si on t'écoute, tu ne mettras jamais de robe.

Rosalya : Discutes pas et va me l'essayer.

Je fus poussée de force jusqu'à une cabine, la robe dans les mains. Une fois enfilée je suis sortie pour me trouver face à une Neila et une Rosalya avec un immense sourire sur le visage je remarquais également que Leigh qui les avait rejoint affichait lui aussi un sourire.

Neila : C'est parfait !

Rosalya : Exacte y a pas d'autre mot. Tu vois Leigh c'est dans des moments comme ça où on  
voit que tu as un vrai don.

Moi : C'est … c'est toi qui l'a créée ?

Leigh : Tu portes sur toi l'un des derniers modèles de ma création.

Moi : Elle est vraiment magnifique je c'est pas si je l'a mérite.

Leigh : Bien sûr que si, en plus ça me ferait plaisir que tu la porte.

Rosalya : Bien, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut alors on passe à la caisse.

Une fois changée nous avons puis nous sommes parties du magasin, j'ai bien pris soin de remercier Leigh pour sa gentillesse, puis nous sommes ensuite retournées chez nous.  
Les jours passèrent puis arriva celui de la fête au lycée. Je vis alors les filles se diriger vers nous.

Iris : Alors vous avez des cavaliers pour la fête ?

Neila : Non pas encore.

Moi : C'est obliger de venir accompagnée ?

Rosalya : Oui, tu ne peux pas te permettre de venir seule après le temps fou que j'ai mis pour te trouver une robe.

Neila : Et vous alors vous y allées avec qui ?

Melody : Moi j'y vais avec Nath'.

Iris : Alexy m'a demandé ce matin donc j'y vais avec lui.

Rosalya : Comme on a le droit de ramener quelqu'un de l'extérieur, j'ai demandé la Leigh de m'accompagner. Violette c'est enfin décidée à parler à Jade qui l'a invité, Kim y va avec Dajan.

Moi : C'est bien tout le monde à quelqu'un.

DRIIING ...

Une fois que la sonnerie eu retentit, nous nous sommes toutes dirigées vers nos classe respective, je me suis donc retrouvée avec Neila et Iris dans les couloirs.

Neila : On a quoi maintenant ?

Moi : Je crois qu'on a maths.

Iris : Et bien c'est parti.

Une fois dans la salle je remarque que le prof n'est pas là et que le principal sujet des élèves de la classe est le bal de ce soir. Je vis également Lysandre et Castiel à leurs places habituelles.

Neila : Eh, les garçons !

Lysandre : Tiens, bonjour.

Castiel : 'lut.

Neila : Lysandre tu tombes bien je te cherchais. Tu es accompagné pour la fête ?

Lysandre : Non pas vraiment tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

Neila : *avec un grand sourire* Oui j'aimerai bien.

Lysandre : Alors on se rejoins directement là-bas.

Moi : Il me semblais que vous montiez sur scène.

Castiel : Pas pendant toute la soirée Mèches Bleues.

Moi : Mais arrête avec …

Ambre : Castielounet, tu m'accompagnes au bal de ce soir ?

Castiel : Non sans façon.

Ambre : Aller, je sais que tu en meurt d'envie.

Castiel : Faut pas rêver, en plus ch'uis déjà pris.

Je sentie mon cœur se serrer sur ces paroles._ Alors il est accompagné, je ressens comme un grand vide dans la poitrine comme si on m'avait enlevé quelque chose de vital._

Ambre : Et qui est la mieux pour t'accompagner que la magnifique Ambre ?

Castiel : Demandé comme ça toutes les filles feraient l'affaire.

Neila : AHAHAHAH ! Castiel t'es vraiment trop fort.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire qui attira aussitôt l'attention de la blonde.

Ambre : Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça l'abandonnée, et puis je paris que tu n'as même pas de cavalier.

Moi : Euh … c'est à dire que …

Castiel : Elle y va avec moi.

Lorsqu'il dit ces mots je sentie mon cœur s'emballer._ Moi ?!_ Je vis Ambre partir fulminant de rage puis dirigeais mon regard vers Castiel le rouge légèrement aux joues.

Moi : P-pourquoi ?

Castiel : Tout simplement parce qu'on était seuls tout les deux et que je me voyais mal y aller sans cavalière.

Je baissais un peut la tête._ Alors il y va avec moi juste parce qu'il est seul, ça aurait très bien pu être une autre._ Le prof entra dans la salle et tout le monde regagna sa place. Une fois les cours terminés je me suis dirigée dans la cour accompagnée de Neila.

Neila : Tu vas bien ?

Moi : Oui … tout va bien.

Neila : Écoutes, je te connais depuis toujours et je sais très bien lorsque tu mens. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Moi : Je t'assure que je vais bien.

Je vis Iris au loin nous faire des signes._ Ouf, elle me sauve, j'ai pas envie de tout expliquer à Neila._

Iris : Eh ! Les filles vous venez on va manger.

Moi : On arrive !

Je suis allée auprès d'Iris avec hâte en laissant Neila derrière moi pour éviter toutes ses questions.

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* POV de Neila *

Al' se mis à courir vers Iris. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a, elle sourit mais elle semble triste. Je me mis alors à leurs suites puis croisais Lysandre et Castiel en chemin.

Moi : Dites les gars, vous ne trouvez pas qu'Al' est bizarre ?

Lysandre : Comment ça ?

Moi : Bien, elle à l'air triste.

Castiel : Tu dois te faire des idées.

Moi : Non je ne crois pas. T'es sûr que t'as rien dit de mal ?

Castiel : Et attends, j'ai rien fait pourquoi tu m'accuses ?

Moi : Tout simplement parce qu'elle est pas dans son assiette depuis que t'as dit que tu irais au bal avec elle.

Lysandre : Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai qu'elle est pas comme d'habitude.

Castiel : Vous allez voir qu'elle va très bien !

Je le regardais partir avant de soupirer et me tourner vers Lysandre qui était toujours à côté de moi.

Moi : Il m'exaspère parfois en plus de ça il est pas très observateur.

Lysandre : Il blesse surtout sans s'en rendre compte. Quand tu as dit que s'était depuis qu'elle allait à la fête avec lui je me suis souvenu d'une chose importante.

Moi : Qui est ?

Lysandre : Lorsqu'elle lui a demandée pour quoi il y allait avec elle il à dit « je me voyais mal y aller sans cavalière ». Je pense que ça lui a fait de la peine.

Moi : Mais oui t'a raison. Quel nul celui-là faut toujours qu'il parle sans se soucier des conséquences.

Lysandre : J'espère qu'il a été lui parler.

Moi : Oui moi aussi … Bon, tu viens, on va manger.

* Fin POV de Neila *


	6. Chapter 5

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 5_ :

* POV d'Alwena *

_Castiel, tu n'es qu'un imbécile. J'ai été stupide de croire que tu voulais de moi comme cavalière par plaisir. Je pensais que tu m'appréciais, j'ai été naïve. Non, non il ne faut pas que je pleure._

Iris : Al', tu vas bien ?

Moi : Je … excuse-moi je … je dois sortir prendre l'air.

Je partis en laissant Iris derrière moi. Je suis sortie du lycée et j'ai fais tout le trajet jusqu'à la  
maison en courant. Une fois arrivée je suis allée directement dans ma chambre et me suis jetée sur mon lit en pleurant. Je me suis ensuite endormie épuisée.  
Je me suis réveillée lorsque j'ai entendue la porte d'entrée se fermer. Ce doit être Neila qui revient du lycée.

Neila : Al' t'es là ?

Moi :Oui je suis dans ma chambre.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir puis Neila apparue sur le seuil de ma porte. Elle s'approcha  
puis s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit.

Neila : Iris m'a dit que tu étais partie parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

Moi : Je vais très bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

Neila : Je te connais depuis le berceau et je peux te dire que ça ne va pas. Je comprend pourquoi tu es triste mais dit toi que Castiel reste Castiel et qu'il dit des choses très stupide parfois mais il ne faut pas que ça te gâche la soirée alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre ta robe et on va aller s'éclater toutes les deux.

Pour toute réponse je lui fis un sourire. Je me suis donc rendue dans la salle de bien pour me préparer. J'ai enfilée ma robe et mis du mascara et un peu de eye-liner. Un fois sortie je vis que Neila m'attendais déjà, et était assise sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se dirigea tout de suite vers moi et je lui fis un sourire.

Moi : Tu es très jolie ta tenue te va à merveille.

Neila : Toi aussi, tu es parfaite, Castiel ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

Sa remarque me fit rougir puis je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit et je me suis sentie triste de nouveau. Je sentie une main sur mon épaule et mon regard croisa celui de mon amie qui me sourie tendrement.

Neila : T'en fais pas ça va aller. Viens on y va.

Je suivie Neila hors de l'appartement puis nous nous sommes dirigées vers la salle des fêtes de la ville. Au bout d'un moment de marche, on commençait à entendre de la musique s'élever au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait. On a vu le bâtiment de loin avec une foule d'étudiants devant, on s'est faufilées pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin pour atteindre l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai remarquée que la salle était en sous-sol et qu'un grand escalier permettait d'y accéder. Autrement dit pour la discrétion c'est raté.

Moi : Je … je crois que je vais rentrer.

Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque les lumières se sont éteintes et qu'une voix résonna au travers des haut parleurs de la pièce.  
« VOTRE ATTENTION SVP, MAINTENANT POUR VOUS CE SOIR UN TOUT NOUVEAU GROUPE QUI FAIT SA PREMIERE APPARITION CE SOIR, _SILVER SKULL ! »._

Neila : Eh Al' regardes, c'est Lysandre et Castiel !

Mon regard ce focalisa sur la scène et c'est là que je le vis. La musique de sa guitare commença à s'élever._ Il est magnifique, ses cheveux brillent comme des rubis et la mélodie __accentue son air mystérieux._ La voix de Lysandre se mis en parfait accord avec les notes de Castiel, ils ont dû travailler très dur pour en arriver à un tel stade. Je sentis une main prendre mon bras et m'entraîner dans la salle en descendant doucement les escaliers, mais mes yeux restaient rivés sur le beau rebel, j'étais envoûtée par la chanson.  
Lorsque les dernières notes eurent retentis, un tonnerre applaudissement ce fit entendre, qu'en à moi je repris mes esprit quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

Neila : … Al', Al'.

Moi : Hein, oh excuse-moi tu m'as parlé ?

Neila : Tu viens, on va les voir.

Moi : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Neila : Écoutes Al' …

Moi : Je sors prendre l'air.

J'entendis Neila m'appeler, me dire de revenir, mais je partis à toute vitesse vers la sortie._ Il __faut que je sorte, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je suis qu'une pleurnicharde, une gamine pas capable de faire face à la réalité. _

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* Point de vue de Neila *

Moi : Al', Al' reviens !

Je la voyais partir vers l'extérieur et moi je restais clouée sur place. Je m'apprêtais ensuite à aller la rejoindre lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter le dos. Je me suis retournée pour me retrouver avec Castiel et Lysandre devant moi.

Lysandre : Bonsoir Neila, Alwena n'est pas avec toi ?

Moi : C'est à dire que … elle est sortie se rafraîchir les idées elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

Lysandre : Je vois ….

Moi : Au fait Cast' … Bah, il est où ?

Lysandre : Je suppose qu'il est allé trouver Alwena, d'un côté c'est bien, ils ont besoin de se parler tous les deux.

Moi : *sourire* Oui tu as raison ça ne peut plus durer je ne veux plus la voir triste.

Lysandre : Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais tu es ravissante.

Je me sentie rougir à sa remarque puis il tendit une main vers moi en s'inclinant légèrement.

Lysandre : Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Moi : Mais bien sûr.

Il m'a alors entraînée sur la piste et nous avons commencés à danser.

* Fin POV de Neila *

* POV de Castiel *

Neila : C'est à dire que … elle est sortie se rafraîchir les idées elles n'avait pas l'air bien.

_Mais c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle est bizarre depuis ce matin. _Je suis sortis de la salle et me suis faufilé dans la foule._ Bon sang mais elle est où._ Je commençais à me demander si elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un qui chantais. Je me suis dirigé vers cette voix magnifique et suis tombé sur ce qui semblait être Alwena de dos. _Elle est superbe dans sa robe bleu mais sa chanson, dont j'arrivais à entendre les paroles, est triste._

**Les faiblesses que tu crois nous cacher  
T'enchaînes en secret.  
Et te laissent des instants écorchés,  
Et des maux mal soigné...  
Oui, à t'entendre la vie est un cadeau!  
Et tu dis qu'il te faut  
Eviter tout ce qui sonne faux,  
Pour trouver le repos.  
Les promesses que tu ne tiens jamais  
Cent fois sans regrets  
Et nous laisse comme un peu prisonnier  
De tes maux mal soignés. ( Najoua Belyzel)**

_Ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça, j'ai comme un pincement au cœur. _

Moi : Al' …

* Fin POV de Castiel *

* POV d'Alwena *

? : Al' …

_Cette voix, je pourrais la reconnaître entre mille._ Je me retourne doucement et vois Castiel. _Nan je ne peux pas lui parler dans cet état, je suis sur le point de pleurer !_

Castiel : Tu te sens bien ?

Moi : Oui, oui tout va bien.

Castiel : Écoutes, j'ai forcement dis quelque chose qui fallait pas tu ferais pas la tronche sinon.

Moi : Je … je vais très bien.

Castiel : Me prends pas pour un c*n ok !

Moi : Tu veux vraiment savoir se qui va pas et bien je vais te le dire.

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues et je me suis mise à hurler le plus fort que je pouvais.

Moi : T'ES QU'UN CRETIN ! RETOURNES À L'INTERIEUR ET VA TE TROUVER UNE CAVALIERE !

Castiel : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIS BOR**L, C'EST TOI MA CAVALIERE !

Moi : DE TOUTE FAÇON N'IMPORTE QUI FERAIT L'AFFAIRE !

Il avait l'air surpris de ma remarque quand à moi je mis mes mains devant mes yeux pour atténuer mes pleurs.

Moi : Pourquoi … pourquoi t'as dit que t'y allais avec moi ? Il y en a des bien mieux, tu l'as dit toi même « n'impor …

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sentie ses deux bras musclés m'étreindre et ma tête se retrouva contre son torse. Il me chuchota ensuite quelques mots qui firent battre mon cœur.

Castiel : Je … chui désolé. Je ne pensais pas que mes paroles de vexeraient, je dis parfois des choses sans réfléchir. Si j'ai dis que tu m'accompagnais c'était parce que j'en avais envie et que j'avais une bonne occasion de fermer la gu**le à la blondasse.

Cet remarque me fis émettre un petit rire. On entendait une musique douce qui provenait de la salle. Il désaéra son étreinte et me regarda dans les yeux ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rougir, heureusement qu'il fait sombre sinon il l'aurai remarqué. Il mit une de ses mains sur ma hanche et pris la mienne avec l'autre et commença quelque pas._ Je rêve, il me fait danser __un slow. Je me sens tellement bien, comme dans un rêve._

* Fin POV d'Alwena *


	7. Chapter 6

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 6 : _

* POV d'Alwena *

Je me réveillais doucement puis repensais à la fête de la veille. J'en rougis encore._ J'arrive pas à croire que Castiel m'ait fait danser un slow. C'était vraiment magique. Bon on est samedi et on a pas cours j'irai bien faire un tour au parc._ Je suis donc sortie de ma chambre et me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain. Une fois préparée je suis allée dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter avant de partir et je vis Neila en pyjama en train d'engloutir son petit déjeuner devant la télé. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu elle m'interrogea du regard puis ouvrit enfin la bouche.

Neila : Tu es bien matinale, tu vas où ?

Moi : Je pensais faire un tour au parc, tu veux venir ?

Neila : D'accord, ça va me faire du bien de sortir.

Moi : C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce que tu manges si tu ne bouges pas tu vas grossir.

Neila : * boude * C'est pas vrai.

Après avoir manger et s'être habillées chaudement ( et oui on est en hiver ) nous sommes sorties c'est alors que j'ai remarqué que tout était blanc._ La neige j'adore ça s'est vraiment beaucoup ça marque la fin d'une période et le début d'une autre._ Nous avons marché et après être arrivées nous nous sommes assises sur un banc près du lac. On discutaient de tout et de rien.

Neila : Tiens ! Un message de Lys, « Je suis avec Cast' et on sort d'une répétition tu fais quoi ? »

Moi : Moi qui me demandais comment tu faisais pour toujours être au courant de tout. Ceci explique cela.

Neila : C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Moi : Et je crois quoi dis- moi ?

Elle avait les joues légèrement rosées et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles dans son coin._ C'est amusant je l'ai jamais vue dans cet état pour un garçon elle est amoureuse, j'en mettrais ma main à couper._

Neila : C'est juste que … enfin je …

… : WHOUAF! WHOUAF !

Oh, un chien ! Il me semble que c'est un beauceron.

Neila : Il est trop mignon ! Viens petit, petit.

… : GRRR ...

Moi : Je suis pas certaine qu'il apprécie le surnom que tu lui à donné. Aller viens mon beau, approches.

Il remua la queue, se mit à courir vers moi et m'a sauté dessus. Je riais alors que lui me donnait de grands coups de langues.

? : Démon t'es où ?!

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* POV de Neila *

Castiel : Démon t'es où ?!

Moi : Eh ! Castiel, Lys' on est là !

Lysandre : Bonjour Neila tu vas bien ?

Moi : Super bien même.

Il me fit un sourire que je lui rendis aussitôt puis reportais mon attention sur Castiel.

Moi : Au fait Cast', c'est ton chien ?

Castiel : Je commence a m'le demander. Il est pas comme ça d'habitude, il est plutôt méfient avec les étrangers.

Moi : À qui le dis-tu ? J'ai cru qu'il allait me bouffer. Mais je c'est pas pourquoi avec Al' ça à toujours été différent, les animaux l'aime bien.

Castiel : Elle est spéciale cette gamine.

Il avait son éternel sourire en coin. Je suivait son regard et suis tombée sur Alwena, je compris automatiquement pourquoi il était si tendre. Je me doutais des sentiments qu'il portait à son égard. Néanmoins je suis sûre d'une chose c'est qu'elle n'a rien remarqué sinon elle serait mal à l'aise en sa présence, or je c'est très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Je refis face à Lysandre.

Moi : Alors, cette répétition ?

Lysandre : ça c'est bien passé, mais on bloque encore sur certains accords.

Moi : Mmmmh, je vois. On pourra voir ça ensemble si tu …

Alwena : AAAAAAH !

* Fin POV de Neila *

* POV d'Alwena *

Je m'amusais vraiment avec ce chien. J'ai toujours été proche des animaux et sans trop savoir pourquoi j'avais l'impression de les comprendre.

Moi : Tu es vraiment adorable. Comment tu t'appelles ? Mais nan, je suis bête comment tu pourrais …

… : Moi c'est Démon poulette.

Moi : Oh ! Et bien ravie de te rencontrer Dém... AAAAAAH !

J'eus un mouvement de recule._ Démon, enfin le chien a parlé?! Comment c'est possible ?_  
Je vis alors Neila courir dans ma direction suivie de près par Castiel et Lysandre. _Tiens ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont là, je les avais même pas vus._

Neila : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu cris comme ça ?

Moi : Démon … le … le chien il … vient de parler.

Ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Puis l'un d'entre eux se décida enfin a prendre la parole, peut être qu'ils pourrons me dire ce qui se passe.

Castiel : T'es sûr que tu t'es pas cognée la tête ?

Il me dit cette phrase avec le sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret._ Mais c'est qu'il se moque de moi ma parole !_

Moi : Je ne plaisante pas je suis très sérieuse !

Il se pencha vers son chien et le regarda les yeux dans les yeux. Il lui fit ensuite une caresse sur la tête.

Castiel : Mon pauvre, ne t'approche plus d'elle, elle est cinglée.

Moi : Eh ! Je ne te permet pas face de tomate !

Castiel : Calmes-toi gamine tu m'ennuie et mon chien aussi par la même occasion.

Moi : Qu'est-ce-que t'en sais. C'est lui qui te l'as dit c'est ça.

Ni une ni deux je me suis retrouvée comme un sac à patates sur son épaule.

Neila : Castiel lâches-la !

Lysandre : C'est bon Cast' reposes-la.

Castiel : Certainement pas. Cette petite peste mérite d'aller faire un séjour dans le lac. Ça lui remettra les idées en place et le cerveau aussi par la même occasion.

Je me débattais tant bien que mal. Je lui mettais des coups de poings dans dos ( mais j'ai pas beaucoup de force ) et agitais mes jambes pour le faire lâcher prise. Mais tout ça sans succès.

Moi : Tomate transgénique reposes-moi tout de suite !

Je le voyais se rapprocher dangereusement de lac ce qui me valu de commencer à paniquer. _Il ne va pas me faire ça quand même ?!_

Moi : P*tain Castiel t'es sourd ou quoi ?! Je t'es dis de me lâcher !

Castiel : Comme tu voudras.

Moi : Nan, j'ai changée d'avis ne me lâche surtout pas. Castiel … NAN !

PLOUF …

Super je suis trempée et frigorifiée. Mais j'ai au moins la satisfaction d'avoir entraîné Castiel avec moi dans ma chute ( eh oui, lui aussi il a pris l'eau ).

Castiel : P*tain de m**de, t'es complètement malade ma parole !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant cette scène et je fus vite rejoint par Lysandre et Neila.

Castiel : Je trouve pas ça drôle. Fait ch*er, tu vas me le payer.

Il se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à se que son visage se retrouve juste en face du miens. _J'avais pas remarqué mais il est vraiment très beau avec les cheveux mouillés et ces fines gouttelettes qui dégoulinent le long de ses mèches d'un rouge magnifique. Un vrai dieu. __Minute il fait quoi là ? Mais qu'il arrête de se rapprocher, et mince je rougie maintenant._ Je me recule mais il m'attrape la tête et me la met dans l'eau._ Je vais finir par étouffer !_ Lorsqu'il se décide enfin à me lâcher, je remonte à la surface et respire un grand coup.

Moi : Mais t'es un vrai psychopathe.

Il a l'air fier de lui en plus. Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire.

Castiel : Si tu voyais ta tronche.

Moi : Et c'est toi qui dit ça mais tu t'es pas vu la tomate.

Neila : Bon ça suffit tous les deux. Allez sortez de là, vous allez tomber malade.

Lysandre : Elle a raison. On est en hiver, c'est pas le bon moment pour faire trempette.

Nous sommes donc sorti du lac nous nous sommes ensuite rendu chez Castiel, qui habitait le plus près, pour pouvoir se changer. Une fois arrivés il m'a prêté un de ses t-shirt et m'a indiqué le chemin de la salle de bain.

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* POV de Neila*

J'étais assise sur le canapé en face de Lysandre. Alwena et Castiel sont montés à l'étage pour se changer. _N'empêche cette histoire de chien qui parle me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure._

Lysandre : Tu as l'air préoccupée.

Moi : C'est cette histoire de chien qui parle qui me travaille.

Il ne dit rien et semblait réfléchir puis pris la parole.

Lysandre : Et toi tu en penses quoi ?

Moi : Pour tout te dire, j'en sais trop rien. Ça parait tellement invraisemblable. Mais en même temps Alwena ne ment jamais sauf si c'est nécessaire et dans le cas présent elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Je me lève sous le regard attentif de Lysandre. Je me dirige vers Démon, qui était dans son panier, puis le regarde en m'abaissant à son niveau. Je reste un moment dans cette position. Il relève le museau et me regarde.

Démon : WHOUAF WHOUAF ( Tu veux ma photo ou quoi ? )

J'ai sursauté et suis tombée en entraînant Lysandre avec moi ( il c'est déplacé entre temps ).  
Tout se que je peux dire c'est que notre position était, comment dire... assez gênante. J'étais allongée sur lui et nos visages étaient séparés de seulement quelques centimètre. _C'est curieux, j'ai très chaud tout à coup._

Moi : Tu as entendu ?

Lysandre : Pardon ?

Moi : Le chien il …

Castiel : Dites le si on vous dérange.

* Fin POV de Neila *

* POV d'Alwena *

Une fois que j'eus enfin fini de me changer, pour revêtir ce que Castiel m'a prêté, je vis celui-ci au bout du couloir._ Je rêve ou il regarde par l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon ?_

Moi : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Il fit un léger bon avant de me lancer un regard de tueur.

Castiel : P*tain, mais tu peux pas faire moins de bruit, espèce d'idiote, ils vont nous entendre.

Moi : Et toi, espèce de mal élevé, on t'as jamais appris que s'était impolie d'écouter aux portes?

Castiel : Ferme ta gu**e et ramène ta fraise.

_Si c'est pas ironique, c'est plutôt lui la fraise dans l'histoire._ Poussée par ma curiosité, je me tout de même approché pour savoir se qu'il y avait de si intéressent à regarder. Castiel m'a laissé la place en me regardant avec un petit sourire habituel._ Hein! Mais c'est Neila et Lysandre qui sont disons dans une position comme qui dirait compromettante mais c'est tout de même très chou._

Moi : Oh ! Ils sont trop mignons !

Castiel : Vas y cris encore plus fort.

Moi : C'est bon toi. Tu peux pas comprendre, tu as un manque cruel de délicatesse.

Castiel : Tu vas voir si j'manque de délicatesse.

Il ouvrit la porte violemment avant de se mettre à crier.

Castiel : Dites le si on vous déranges !

Je lui ai automatiquement envoyé un coup de coude dans les côtes ( un petit bien sûr ) pour lui faire part de mon mécontentement.

Castiel : Bah quoi ?

Moi : Connais-tu au moins la définition de délicatesse ?

Neila : Al' ! J'ai entendu le chien de Castiel parler moi aussi.

Lysandre : Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou me faire du souci.

Castiel : Faut que vous alliez consulter un psy ça devient urgent.

Moi/Neila : Mais on ne ment pas ! On a dit la vérité, il a vraiment parlé !

Démon : WOUF WHOUAF WHOUF ( Vous fatiguez pas, ils ne peuvent pas me comprendre ).

Moi/Neila : Et comment c'est possible ? On est que des filles ordinaires.

Démon : WHOUAF WHAF ( Détrompez-vous, vous êtes très spéciales. Je crois qu'on peut dire que vous êtes comme des anges protectrices).

* Fin POV d'Alwena *


	8. Chapter 7

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 7 :_

* POV d'Alwena *

Démon : WHOUAF WHAF ( Détrompez-vous, vous êtes très spéciales. Je crois qu'on peut dire que vous êtes comme des anges protectrices).  
Neila : C'est trop cool ! T'as entendue ça Al' ?!  
Moi : Malheureusement oui.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Lysandre et Castiel, ils avaient l'air complètement perdus. _En même _  
_temps je les comprends, eux ils entendent seulement les aboiements de Démon. Même moi qui est perçue ce qu'il a raconté je suis pas sûre d'avoir tout assimilé._

Castiel : Eh ! Ça vous dérangeraient pas de nous expliquer.

Moi : Je suis pas sûre de tout comprendre mais on est pas vraiment humaines c'est ça ?

Démon : WHOUF ( ouais si on veut )

Neila : AH AH AH AH AH !

Lysandre : Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

Neila : Maintenant je comprend pourquoi on dit tel maître tel chien. Cast', ton chien s'exprime exactement pareil que toi.

Castiel : Je suis censé le prendre comment ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de le regarder tendrement, d'ailleurs, il a dû sentir que je l'observais parce qu'il tourné la tête dans ma direction avec incompréhension._ C'est pas vrai, ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas … Mince, trop tard._

Moi : Si … si tu considères qu'avoir des airs de rebel c'est positif … dans ce cas là, c'est un compliment.

Castiel : Tu rougis, c'est moi qui te fais cet effet là? Je sais que chui beau mais quand même.

Il a encore étiré son sourire mais cette fois, il y a ajouté un regard de braise que je ne lui connaissais pas._ Il a vraiment des yeux d'un gris magnifique. Nan c'est trop, il va finir par me tuer !_

Lysandre : Arrêtes Castiel, tu la met dans l'embarras.

Démon : WHOUAF WOUF WOUF ( Eh ! Écoutez-moi toutes les deux, je dois vous expliquer certaines choses).

Neila : On t'écoutes attentivement.

Castiel : C'est possible pour toi de faire ça ?

Moi/Lysandre : Castiel !

Castiel : OH ! On se calme.

Démon : WHOUAF WHOUAF ( Tout d'abord, commençons par ça ).

Les yeux du chien se mirent à briller, il a dirigé son regard vers Lysandre et son maître qui se sont, eux, mit à scintiller.

Castiel : C'est quoi ce bo**el ?

Démon nous refit face puis nous a expliqué que chaque être vivant possède une puissance magique, aussi infime soit-elle, enfouit au font de lui. D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, c'est qu'il a simplement éveillé les pouvoirs de nos amis parce qu'on aurai besoin d'eux dans notre quête.

Neila : De quel quête est-ce-que tu parles ?

Démon : Vous êtes destiné à combattre Lucifer.

Castiel : C'est qui celui là ? ( maintenant que ses pouvoirs se sont révélés, il comprend les animaux lui aussi).

Lysandre : D'après la légende, Lucifer, aussi connu sous le nom de Satan, était le plus grand et le plus beau des anges. Un jour, il c'est révolté contre le Haut Conseil par orgueil et par jalousie envers sa toute-puissance. Il a aussi entraîné avec lui de nombreux anges secondaires. Ces anges révoltés, le Conseil ne les jugea plus aptes à rester au ciel et les a chassés. Dans leur chute, les rebelles sont devenus des démons, organisés comme armée autour de Lucifer, appelé à partir de ce moment Satan. Étant un ange déchu, tout en lui a été inversé. Lorsqu'il était ange et portait le nom de Lucifer, il était désigné comme étant d'une beauté éblouissante quand il fût devenu Satan et régnait en Enfers, il était d'une laideur incomparable.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de nous raconter l'histoire de Lucifer, personne n'a osé parler. On se regardait tous et sans le savoir nous avions la même question en tête que je me suis décidée à poser.

Moi : Mais ce n'est qu'un mythe, n'est-ce-pas ?

Démon : J'ai bien peur que non.

Neila : Et comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

Démon : L'ange qui m'a envoyé sur terre est celui que vous devez rencontrer. C'est lui qui vous expliquera votre mission plus en détail. Il vous apprendra également le maniement des armes.

Castiel : C'est pas possible, quand je t'es trouvé t'étais qu'un chiot.

Démon : Tu l'as dit toi même, tu m'as trouvé.

Lysandre : Je me pose une question, pourquoi n'as tu pas essayé de communiquer avec nous plus tôt ?

Démon : Ma mémoire a été effacé par sécurité. Je l'ai retrouvé seulement après vous avoir rencontrés.

Moi : Pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle t'as été effacée ?

Démon : Si Lucifer avait su ce qui allait se passer, il se serait arrangé pour que jamais vous ne voyez le jour.

Neila : Tu veux dire …

Démon : Oui, tuer toute votre famille.

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche, pour étouffer un cri d'horreur, puis eu un mouvement de recul. _Mon dieu et si il était arrivé quelque chose à nos parents !_ Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux mais j'essayais néanmoins de paraître la plus naturelle possible.

Moi : Et est-ce-qu'ils vont bien ?

Démon : Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que dans un mois vous rencontrerez Gabriel, l'ange dont je vous ai parlé.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Castiel, Lysandre et Démon, Neila et moi sommes rentrées à la maison. J'ai remarquée que sur le chemin mon amie avait été très calme, elle doit être inquiète elle aussi. _Les prochains mois promettent d'être très long._

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* POV de Neila *

Aujourd'hui, Alwena n'a pas eu besoin de me réveiller pour le simple fait que je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je me suis levée et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain lorsque je vis mon amie assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, le regard perdu dans le vague et une tasse à la main._ Depuis combien de temps est-ce-qu'elle est là ? Elle n'a quand même pas passée la nuit ici ?_

Moi : Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Je la vit sursauter légèrement puis me regarder avec un sourire. _Comment peut-elle encore __paraître joyeuse après tout ce qu'on a apprit ? Je la connais depuis le berceau, je suis sûr que son sourire est faux._

Alwena : Non, je viens juste d'arriver.

_Elle ment, aucune vapeur ne se dégage de sa boisson, elle doit sûrement être glacée._ Je pris néanmoins la décision de ne faire aucune remarque.  
Comme chaque matin après nous être apprêtées, nous nous sommes rendues au lycée, mais un silence pesant régnait. Avant de passer le portail, nous avons décidées de nous comporter normalement, comme si rien ne c'était passé. En empruntant le couloir du fond pour nous rendre à nos casiers, j'entendis quelqu'un nous interpeller.

? : Neila, Alwena !

Alwena : Tiens, bonjours Nathaniel.

Nathaniel : Je suis venu vous informer que vous devez choisir un club du lycée. Il y basket, jardinage, dessin, musique …

Moi/Alwena : Musique sans hésiter !

Nathaniel : Très bien, c'est noté. Il y a aujourd'hui après les cours en salle 223.

Moi:Ok!Je retiens.

Alwena : On devrait y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Moi : Ouais, c'est parti !

* Fin POV de Neila *


	9. Chapter 8

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 8 :_

* POV d'Alwena *

Je me suis dirigée vers la salle de classe accompagnée de Neila et Nathaniel. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées et marchais en regardant le sol. Donc ce qui devait arriver arriva, je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un.  
BOUM !

? : P*tain, mais tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?! Hein, c'est toi Al' ?

Je relevais la tête, ces yeux gris je pourrais les reconnaître n'importe où, même entre mille.

Moi : Castiel ! Je suis désolée … je t'avais pas vu.

Castiel : T'as une mine horrible, tu te sens pas bien ?

_Il est inquiet pour moi, c'est pas souvent. Je ne peux pas lui dire que tous les événements récents me tracassent au point de ne plus en dormir la nuit. En plus si il y a une personne autre que Neila que je ne veux pas inquiéter c'est bien lui. C'est une personne très importante pour moi, pire que ça, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui. Avant que je m'en rendre compte, mon amour pour lui à tellement grandi. Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec mes problèmes. _Je lui fit donc le sourire le plus naturel que je pouvais faire.

Moi : Je vais très bien rassures-toi, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Aller dépêches-toi, on va être en retard.

Je lui attrapais la bras et le l'entraînais avec moi jusqu'à la salle. Le prof n'était pas encore là apparemment donc les élèves discutaient entre eux et une blonde arriva à notre rencontre. Avant que j'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passe, je me suis retrouvée projetée violemment contre le mur, et fus légèrement sonnée lorsque ma tête l'eut heurtée.

Ambre : Ne t'approches pas de Castiel, il est à moi!

Toutes les têtes présentent dans la pièce se sont tournées dans notre direction; mais cette fois , pas question de me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Moi : Castiel n'est pas un objet mais un être humain, il n'appartient à personne! C'est le seul à décider de ses actions !

Ambre : Et qui es-tu pour me dire ça ?! Tu n'as même pas de famille et t'es qui pour lui ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas qui je suis pour lui, en revanche, je peux te dire que c'est quelqu'un de très précieux à mes yeux.

Ambre : Comment oses-tu dire ça devant moi ?!

Elle avança dans ma direction et allait m'envoyer un gifle. Je fermais les yeux par réflexe attendant le coup venir._ Comment … rien ne viens ?_ J'ouvris un œil pour voir ce qui se passait; tiens quelqu'un a l'air de l'avoir arrêtée dans son élan. Après avoir relevée la tête je pus voir le dos de mon sauveur. Des cheveux rouges … Castiel ?!

Castiel : Si tu touches à ne serais-ce qu'à un de ses cheveux, je peux te promettre que tu ne voudras plus jamais te regarder dans une glace.

Ambre : Mais voyons mon Castiellounet, pourquoi tu la défends, je suis bien meilleure qu'elle.

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres._ Il paraît tellement tendre._

Castiel : Je la défend pour la simple raison que c'est « quelqu'un de très précieux à mes yeux ». Et soit dit en passant, elle est cent fois mieux que toi sur tous les points.

Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée et je lui rendis timidement son sourire. Ambre qu'en à elle partie rejoindre ses deux toutous qui lui servent d'amies, que sont Li et Charlotte, pour essayer de garder le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait.  
Après cet accident, les cours de la journée se passèrent assez vite, puis viens enfin l'heure du club de musique où Castiel et Lysandre sont aussi inscrit.

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* POV de Neila *

Je me rendais dans la classe de musique suivie de près par Lysandre, Alwena et Castiel. Une fois devant j'ai remarquée qu'elle était gigantesque, il y a un nombre incalculable d'instruments de musique allant du piano à la guitare, passant aussi par la flûte de pan et le violon.

Moi : Woua !

Lysandre : Impressionnant pas vrai ? Je paris que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça.

Moi : Ça tu peux la dire. Dans notre ancienne école c'était pas du tout pareil.

Castiel : Pourquoi, c'était comment pour vous ?

Alwena : Oh, bien c'est très simple, il y avait juste un piano et quelques cuivres par-ci par-là.

Castiel : La desh quoi.

Une fois que la prof fut arrivée, elle a demandée à tout le monde de passer devant les autres pour montrer son talent. Les styles étaient diverses et variés, lorsque se fut le tour des _SILVER SKULL_ nos amis ont été splendides, j'ai déjà pu le remarquer mais ils s'accordent parfaitement. Lysandre a vraiment une très belle voix, que dis-je, un vrai dieu de la chanson. _Son timbre est doux et mélodieux, on arrive parfaitement à ressentir toute l'émotion dégagée des paroles._ Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils ont d'ailleurs été applaudis par tout le monde.

Prof : Excellent les garçons, c'était magnifique. Ensuite … pourquoi pas Neila et Alwena, vous êtes nouvelles, on ne vous à jamais entendus.

Je me suis mise d'accord avec Al' sur le titre à interpréter puis nous nous sommes installées à nos instruments et avons commencées les premiers notes.

* Fin POV de Neila *

* POV d'Alwena *

Neila: Nous avons choisies de vous interpréter Eye of the Tiger.

**Risin' up, back on the street**  
**Did my time, took my chances**  
**Went the distance**  
**Now I'm back on my feet**  
**Just a man and his will to survive**  
**So many times, it happens too fast**  
**You trade your passion for glory**  
**Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past**  
**You must fight just to keep them alive**

**[Chorus]**

**It's the eye of the tiger**  
**It's the thrill of the fight**  
**Risin' up to the challenge**  
**Of our rival**  
**And the last known survivor**  
**Stalks his prey in the night**  
**And he's watching us all with the**  
**Eye of the tiger**  
**Face to face, out in the heat**  
**Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry**  
**They stack the odds**  
**Still we take to the street**  
**For the kill with the skill to survive**

**[Chorus]**

**Risin' up straight to the top**  
**Had the guts, got the glory**  
**Went the distance**  
**Now I'm not gonna stop**  
**Just a man and his will to survive**  
**[Chorus]**  
**The eye of the tiger**  
**The eye of the tiger**  
**The eye of the tiger**  
**The eye of the tiger ( Spectacular! Eye of the tiger ).**

Lorsque les dernières sonorités eurent retentis, personne ne disait ne serais-ce qu'un mot.  
Je balayais la salle des yeux espérant percevoir une quelconque réaction. Mon regard se stoppa sur Castiel qui me fixais avec son petit sourire dont il a le secret et il se mit à applaudir, suivi de Lysandre, puis de toutes les personnes présentes incluant la prof.

DRIIIIIG …

Après avoir rangée mes affaires, je suis sortie de l'établissement en compagnie de mes meilleurs amis. Nous marchions tranquillement lorsque je m'arrêtais d'un coup, prise de vertiges. _Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, je vois floue ?_ Je me sentie perdre l'équilibre lorsque deux bras musclés m'ont stoppés dans ma chute.

Castiel : Eh ! Il t'arrive quoi ?

Moi : Cas …. Castiel, je … je me sens pas très bien.

Castiel : Oh ! Al' reste avec moi ! Regardes-moi, ne fermes pas les yeux, restes éveillée.

Je clignais tant bien que mal des yeux pour me maintenir éveillée, mais ils se fermaient tous seuls. Le seule chose dans je me souviens après avoir sombré, c'est le visage débordant d'inquiétude de mon ami … Puis plus rien.

* Fin POV d'Alwena *


	10. Chapter 9

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 9 : _

*POV d'Alwena *

_Où suis-je ? Tout est sombre, les ténèbres. Il y a une forme au loin, qui-est-ce ?_

-Tu es faible.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Tu vas perdre toutes les personnes auxquelles tu tiens.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Tes parents …

-Non arrêtez !

-Ta meilleure amie …

-Stop arrêtez !

-Et la personne la plus chère à ton cœur.

-CA SUFFIT, CA SUFFIT !

-Tu vas tout perdre.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Je me réveille en sursaut, en criant et les larmes inondant mon visage. Castiel qui était à côté se redressa d'un bond.

Moi : NOOOOOOOOON !

Castiel : Alwena tout vas bien, tu es en sécurité.

Moi : NON, JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE SUIS FAIBLE ! JE NE VEUX PAS !

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Castiel : Al' écoute moi ! Tu n'es pas faible, tu m'entends !

Moi : C'EST MA FAUTE CASTIEL ! VOUS ALLEZ TOUS MOURIR ET TOUT SERA DE MA FAUTE !

Il resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur moi avant de m'attirer à lui et me prendre dans ses bras.

Castiel : Écoutes-moi, tu n'as rien fait de mal d'accord. Tout va bien ce n'était qu'un cauchemard, tout va bien.  
Une fois qu'il m'eut dit ces paroles d'une voix à la fois douces et réconfortantes, je me suis agrippée aussi fort que j'ai pu à son t-shirt, puis j'ai pleurées toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il me sera un peut plus étroitement contre lui et je finit par m'endormir, épuisée. Mais cette fois, ce fut un sommeil sans mauvais rêve.

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* POV de Castiel *

Lorsque ses pleurs cessèrent, j'ai remarqué qu'elle s'était endormie contre moi. Je la rallongea dans le lit, en prenant soin de ne pas trop la secouer puis la regardais.  
_Elle a l'air si paisible et tellement fragile quand elle dort._ Je replaçais une de ses mèches bleues qui tombait sur son visage et effaçais les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore aux coins de ses yeux._ Lorsque je l'ai vue s'évanouir dans mes bras et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, mon cœur sest comme déchiré. Je me demande si Neila est dans le même état, heureusement Lysandre est là pour veiller sur elle._

**FLASH BACK**

Moi : Eh ! Al' reste avec moi. Regardes-moi, ne fermes pas les yeux, reste éveillée.

Plus je la regardais et plus j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait du mal a garder les yeux ouverts. M***e, elle c'est évanouie. Je passais une main derrière ses cuisses et l'autre sur son dos, pour pouvoir la porter plus facilement.

Moi : Lysandre ! T'es où, on a un problème !

Je le vis arriver au loin. Il porte quelqu'un dans ses bras ?! Mais c'est Neila !

Moi : P*tain, elle aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ?

Lysandre : Elle m'a dit qu'elle, ne se sentait pas très bien puis elle a perdue connaissance. J'ai bien essayé de l'appeler pour la maintenir éveillée, mais sans succès.

Moi : Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?!

Une étrange lueur verte c'est mise à briller dans leurs poitrines. Elles ont poussées un cri de douleur avant que la lumière ne disparaisse et qu'elle sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Moi : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Viens Lysandre, sa urge, on va chez moi. Il faut que je cause avec mon chien.

Nous avons fait tout le chemin avec Alwena et Neila dans nos bras. En arrivant, Démon est venu accueillir et nous a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Après lui avoir fait part de toute l'histoire, il nous a demandé de les allonger avant de nous donner des détails sur ces événements étranges. J'ai donc transporté Alwena dans ma chambre pendant que Lysandre transportait Neila dans la chambre d'amis. Après les avoirs bien installées, nous sommes retournés dans le salon où Démon nous attendait.

Démon : Comment vont-elles ?

Lysandre : Elles se reposent.

Démon : Je crois que je vais devoir éclaircir plusieurs points avec vous. Vous avez bien dit qu'une étrange lueur verte avait brillé dans leurs poitrines ?

Moi : Ouais, et c'était quoi, tu sais toi ?

Démon : Lorsque Lucifer, lors de la chute des anges, est tombé du ciel et s'est métamorphosé en Satan, l'émeraude qu'il portait sur le front s'est détachée et brisée.

Elle a ainsi été éparpillée sur Terre en divers fragments, dont certain on été absorbés par des corps.

Moi : Tu veux dire qu'elles ont un fragment d'émeraude dans le corps ?!

Lysandre : Et c'est dangereux ?

Démon : L'émeraude en elle-même normalement non, mais sachant qu'elle est la plus grande force de Satan, il est certain qu'il va vouloir les récupérés. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Satan est doté de « l'illiation ».

Moi : C'est quoi ça encore.

Démon : C'est un pouvoir étrange qui lui donne la capacité de deviner les pensées les plus secrètes de chacun. Cela lui permet ainsi d'attirer ses futurs victimes avec une grande force de persuasion. Je vous demanderai alors d'être très prudents et surtout de bien veiller sur les filles.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Je regardais Alwena avec tendresse et pris une de ses mains dans les miennes. Je ne laisserai  
personne lui faire du mal.

Moi : Je te protégerai et quoi qu'il en coûte. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Je m'endormis, à ses côtés, presque tout de suite après ces paroles ( il n'a donc pas vu le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres d'Alwena après sa phrase ).

* Fin POV de Castiel *

* POV de Neila *

J'ouvris lentement les puis regardais autour de moi pour voir où j'étais, mais impossible de me souvenir. En tournant la tête sur ma droite, je vis Lysandre endormis sur la chaise à côté du lit._ Il est vraiment très beau lorsqu'il dort. Ses cheveux argentés accentue la pureté de son visage, on dirais un ange._  
J'essayais de faire un mouvement mais impossible de bouger. J'essayais d'articuler tant bien que mal.

Moi : Lys ... Lysandre.

Il ouvris doucement les yeux avant de me fixer en me faisant un sourire, qui me semble, remplit de soulagement mais aussi de tendresse. Il se lève et s'assoie sur le bord du lit.

Lysandre : Comment est-ce-que tu te sens ?

Moi : Mise à part le fait que j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur et que je ne peux pratiquement pas bouger, tout baigne. Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

Lysandre : Bien, comment dire, on discutait ensemble et tu étais sur le point de me dire quelque chose lorsque soudainement, tu m'as dit que tu avais des vertiges et tu as fait un malaise. Il est arrivé la même chose à Alwena, on vous a donc amené chez Castiel.

Moi : Hein, quoi ?! Elle va bien au moins ?! Pour quoi nous deux et …

Lysandre : Calme-toi, elle va bien, Castiel veille sûr elle.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. _Je sais que même si elle ne dit rien je suis sûr que Al' est amoureuse de lui. Étant la personne la plus proche d'elle, je suis la mieux placée pour le savoir, on se connaît depuis toujours._

Moi : Elle est entre de bonnes mains alors.

Lysandre : C'est vrai, d'ailleurs il serait peut être temps qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments pour elle.

Moi : Toi aussi tu penses ça ! Il est vraiment aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Lysandre : * c'est pas le seul d'ailleurs * Tu devrais peut être te reposer un peu.

Moi : Ah, non pas question. Je suis restée suffisamment couchée.

Je me suis levée tant bien que mal, puis au moment où j'allais poser les pieds à terre je me sentie soulever. Lysandre était en train de me porter dans ses bras en mode « princesse » , c'est amusant ça va bien avec son caractère et son mode vestimentaire, chevalier servant. Nous allions passer la porte de la chambre que je l'ai appelée le rouge aux joues.

Moi : Lysandre …

Lysandre : Mmmmh ?

Moi : Ce que je voulais te dire avant de m'évanouir c'est … merci d'être toujours là pour moi.

Timidement, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Je crus remarquer des rougeurs se dessiner sur ses pommettes. Il m'a ensuite déposé sur le canapé du salon puis nous avons commencés à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant que les autres viennent nous rejoindre.

* Fin POV de Neila *


	11. Chapter 10

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

**Nous voilà maintenant au 10ème chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Chapitre 10 :_

* POV d'Alwena *

Je me suis réveillée lorsqu'un rayon de soleil est venu me chatouiller le visage. _Où est-ce-que je suis ? On dirai une chambre de garçon avec plein de posters de différents groupes de rock._ Je voulu me mettre en position assise quand j'ai remarquée que quelqu'un me tenait la main. Je tournais alors le regard pour découvrir un Castiel endormi, sur le rebord du lit, la tête dans les bras._ C'est donc sa chambre, c'est vrai que c'est tout à fait son style. _Je reportais à nouveau mon attention sur son visage._ Il est tellement mignon lorsqu'il dort. _Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres et je ne pu m'empêcher d'écarter une de ses mèches rouges pour pouvoir mieux l'admirer. Il remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux et se redresser. Je rougis instantanément._ C'est vrai, c'est comme si on avait dormi ensemble !_

Moi : Euh bonjour … bien dormi ?

Castiel : Ouais, ça peut aller. Et toi ça va ?

Moi : Super bien si tu veux vraiment savoir.

Il me fit alors un superbe sourire qui me fit devenir encore plus rouge que ses cheveux. _Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il aborde son sourire en coin maintenant ? Oh non, il a dut remarquer que j'ai viré au pourpre._

Castiel : C'est moi, ou tu rougis.

Moi : Arrêtes de te moquer de moi.

Castiel : AH AH AH AH AH !

Moi : Mais cesse de rire bêtement !

Il se leva et me frotta la tête avec sa main.

Castiel : Allez, c'est pas tout mais chui sûr que les deux autres sont déjà debout alors dépêches-toi.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque je l'interpellais.

Moi : Euh Castiel …

Il s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte sans pour autant se retourner. _Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il m'écoute._

Moi : Merci … merci d'être toujours là et d'avoir veillé sur moi.

Castiel : Je suis contant que tu ailles mieux.

Il quitta la chambre sûr ces paroles. Moi, j'étais plantée là comme un piquet et sûrement aussi rouge qu'une tomate._ Sa remarque m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Est-ce-qu'il se serait inquiété pour moi ? _Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. _Non, tout simplement impossible. Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut que je rejoigne les autres. _Je me levée puis je suis sortie de la chambre de mon ami. Après avoir traversés plusieurs couloirs j'ai finis par les trouver, ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Ils discutaient tout en mangeant. Lorsque Neila me vit, elle courut aussitôt vers moi. Elle a l'air un peu fatiguée.

Neila : Alors, comment ça va ?

Moi : Bien, mais par contre toi on dirait que t'as pas beaucoup dormi.

Lysandre : J'ai insisté pour qu'elle reste couchée, mais rien à faire.

Je reportais mon attention sur ma meilleure amie puis lâchais un soupir.

Moi : Toi franchement, tu ne changera jamais. Oh fait Castiel, tu as une très jolie maison soit dit en passant, elle est immense. Ah et j'adore la déco de ta chambre.

Neila : C'est vrai ça, elle est vraiment immense. Je me suis perdue, en voulant trouver le salon je me suis retrouvée dans la cuisine.

Moi : Quand je te dis que t'es un vrai détecteur de nourriture.

Je me suis mise à rire suivie de près par Castiel, puis Lysandre et enfin le fameux « détecteur » en question. Mon cauchemard me reviens en tête et mon visage d'assombrit pour laisser place à la tristesse. _Je ne veux pas les perdre, non je ne permettrai pas, je les protégerai._ J'ai une étrange sensation dans la poitrine.

Moi : Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit ce qui nous était arrivée, qu'est-ce-qu'on a ?

Lysandre : Pour faire simple, d'après ce que nous a dit Démon, vous possédez dans le corps des fragments de l'émeraude de Satan qui est le symbole de sa force.

Moi : Manquait plus que ça.

Castiel : Alors c'est quoi le programme ?

Démon fit son apparition dans une colonne de lumière qui nous aveugla sur le moment.

Démon : Nous allons devoir avancer la date de notre voyage.

Neila : Quel voyage ?

Démon : Je vous emmène voir Gabriel, l'ange dont je vous avais parlé.

Lysandre : Et où se trouve-il ?

Démon : Il réside au Temple des Cieux du Nord.

Castiel : T'es marrant toi, et comment on est censé y aller, on peut pas voler nous.

Démon : Je suis en possession de pierre de téléportation ce sera plus simple.

Lysandre : Simple et surtout rapide.

Après avoir reçu une pierre chacun, nous sommes positionnés en cercle.

Démon : Pour que cela fonctionne il vous suffit juste se focaliser sur l'endroit où vous voulez aller.

Nous nous sommes concentrés sur notre destination et dans les secondes qui suivirent les pierres se sont mises à briller. La lumière qu'elles dégageaient était tellement intense qu'elle nous a enveloppés. Quelques instants plus tard nous étions allongés sur le sol en essayant de reprendre nos esprits. J'ai eu pour réflexe de regarder ce qui m'entourait et j'ai remarquée qu'on avait atterris juste devant un temple. Il ressemble a ceux des grecs qu'on voit dans les livres d'histoire.

Moi : Woua ! Est-ce-que tout le monde va bien ?

Castiel : Si tu pouvais te lever ça irai beaucoup mieux.

Je baissais la tête pour voir la personne qui avait parlée et je me suis retrouvée le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Castiel. Je rougie immédiatement puis me redressais brusquement ce qui me valu de finir sur les fesses.

Moi : Je … je suis vraiment désolée.

Il se leva, son éternel sourire sourire en coin aux lèvres. Neila et Lysandre, qui avaient été projetés un peu plus loin nous rejoignaient d'un pas plutôt pressé.

Neila : Ça va vous deux ?

Castiel : Ouais, sauf si on compte le fait que Mèches Bleues m'est tombée dessus.

Moi : C'est bon la tomate c'était pas volontaire et en plus je me suis excusée.

Castiel : Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

Moi : Mais c'est qu'il est bouché ma parole.

Lysandre : Écoutez tous les deux, je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu ni le moment.

En effet, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années avec de longs cheveux noirs, des vêtements éclatants de lumière et quatre grandes ailes blanches ( d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle ) se déplaçait dans notre direction.

? : Je vous salut Neila et Alwena ainsi que vos amis. Je me nomme Gabriel, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Temple des Cieux du Nord, vous êtes ici chez vous.

Neila : Ah ! C'est donc vous dont nous a parlé Démon. D'ailleurs en parlant de celui-ci, il est où ?

Démon : Ici.

Un adolescent a peine plus âgé que nous fit son apparition aux côtés de Gabriel. Il avait les cheveux bruns en batailles, les yeux marrons et était lui aussi doté d'ailes mais contrairement à l'autre ange, il en possédait seulement deux.

Castiel : Démon … c'est toi ?

Démon : Bah ouais. Ceci est ma véritable apparence, l'autre n'était qu'une simple forme d'emprunt.

Neila : En tout cas t'a beaucoup plus la classe maintenant que dans la peau d'un chien.

Démon : Et les puces je te raconte même pas.

Gabriel : * raclement de gorge * Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il nous a dirigés à l'intérieur. Étant de nature assez curieuse, je tournais la tête de droite à gauche pour observer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi._ C'est absolument __magnifique, toutes ces fresques et ces gravures._

Moi : Cet endroit est vraiment très beau. Il me rappelle les temples grecs.

Gabriel : C'est tout a fait normal qu'il t'y fasse penser, il est construit sur le même modèle sauf qu'il est bien plus vieux qu'il n'y parait.

Nous continuions a avancer jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans la salle principale. Il nous installa sur des fauteuils et nous fit face.

Gabriel : D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, des fragments de l'émeraude de Satan son enfouis  
en vous.

Moi/Neila : C'est bien ça.

Gabriel : Comme Démon a du vous l'expliquez, il va vouloir les récupérer mais cela m'étonnerais qu'il vienne lui même. Le monde infernal est très hiérarchisé, les démons n'ont donc pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ils obéissent au plus important d'entre eux, et c'est bien entendu à Satan que je fais allusion. Il enverra sûrement Belzébuth son bras droit ou d'autres assez proches de lui. C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici, je vais vous formez à la maîtrise des armes.

Lysandre : On va toutes devoir apprendre à les manier ?

Gabriel : Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Chaque personne est destinée à une unique arme, c'est elles qui vous choisissent.

Castiel : T'insinue que les armes sont vivantes ?

Moi/Neila/Lysandre : Castiel !

Gabriel : Votre ami a raison. Chaque arme créée ici a une conscience, néanmoins seul son propriétaire peut la comprendre, il communique avec lui par la pensée. Venez, je vais vous conduire à la salle des armes.

Il nous fit traverser un grand et long couloir débouchant sur plusieurs portes dont une qui m'attire en particulier. Elle semble dégager une certaine aura. Je m'avançais vers elle puis l'effleurais du bout des doigts. J'eus un mouvement de recule lorsqu'elle se mit à scintiller pour ensuite disparaître._ Mais c'est impossible !_

« Viens ». _Qui m'appelle ?_ « Viens, suis ma voix, approches ».

Je me sentais irrésistiblement attirée. Une étrange lumière brillait au centre. Je me suis mise à avancer puis j'ai franchit le seuil de la porte.

* Fin du POV d'Alwena *

* * *

**Un autre chapitre qui s'achève, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.**


	12. Chapter 11

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 11 :_

* POV de Neila *

Nous suivions Gabriel, Démon était à ses côtés. Quand à moi, je marchais derrière avec Lysandre à ma droite et Castiel à ma gauche. Je me demande à quoi pense Al', elle ne dit rien depuis tout à l'heure. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers l'arrière pour voir si Alwena était toujours là._ Hein, mais où elle est passée ?!_ Je m'arrêtais alors brusquement ce qui me valu le regard interrogateur des autres.

Moi : Alwena a disparut !

Castiel : C'est pas vrai. Mais où est-ce-qu'elle a encore été ce fourrer ?

Un tremblement se fit ressentir. Une lumière jaillit alors d'une des portes reliée au couloir.  
_Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?!_

Gabriel : Ça viens du sanctuaire sacré ! C'est impossible, personne ne peut y entrer, il y a des mécanismes de protections et des sortilèges puissants qui le protègent.

Nous nous sommes alors mit à courir en direction de l'endroit d'où venait ces phénomènes pour connaître la source du problème. Une fois devant, la lumière m'aveuglait tellement que j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. _J'arrive à distinguer une forme … mais c'est Al' qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait ?! Elle n'est plus pareille, ces cheveux flottent dans les airs et sont maintenant entièrement de couleurs bleus. Elle nous tourne le dos, il faut que je l'appelle._

Moi : Al' je t'en pris reviens !

Gabriel : Elle risque d'être blessée si elle reste là !

Castiel : Alwena, reviens, c'est dangereux !

Elle se retourna et nous fit face._ Ces yeux ont prit une couleur violacés ! Et c'est quoi ce croissant de lune sur son front ?! Elle paraît si mystérieuse comme ça. J'ai l'impression de ne plus la reconnaître. _

Alwena : Elle m'appelle.

Neila : Mais qui t'appelles ?

Gabriel : Serait-ce possible ?!

Démon : Tu crois que …

Gabriel : Oui, aucun doute. C'est l'une des deux élues de la légende.

Elle continuais sa progression dans la salle pour finalement se retrouver devant une boule lumineuse de la couleur de la nuit. Je voulu me rapprocher pour me retrouver au niveau de mon amie d'enfance mais je fus repoussée par une barrière invisible. Je me suis retrouvée projetée contre un mur.

Lysandre : NEILA !

Je perçue Lysandre courir dans ma direction. J'étais un peu sonnée mais il m'aida à me maintenir debout.

Lysandre : Ça va ?

Moi : Un petit peu étourdis mais oui ça peut aller.

Mon attention se reporta ensuite sur Alwena qui tendait les bras vers cette étrange lumière. Celle-ci se mit en mouvement et pénétra le corps de mon amie qui s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs. Lorsque la lumière fut complètement entrée dans son corps, celui-ci retomba alors lentement sur le sol. Je me suis précipitée vers elle pour voir son état. Les autres m'ont vites rejoint. Castiel se baissa et l'a pris dans ses bras.

Castiel : Alwena ! Alwena, réveilles-toi !

* Fin du POV de Neila *

* POV d'Alwena *

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour découvrir le visage, je dirais inquiet, de Castiel. C'est curieux, je ne me souviens de rien.

Moi : Cas … Castiel, qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ?

Castiel : À vrai dire je sais pas trop.

Je dirigeais mon regard vers les autres pour avoir une quelconque explication mais surtout sur Gabriel qui semblait être d'avantage au courant. _Aie j'ai mal !_ Une douleur me pris au niveau du cœur, ce qui me fit cambrer légèrement sous la douleur. Mon premier réflexe fut de mettre mes mains sur ma poitrine pour que la sensation s'atténue. Castiel dut remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas car il baissa la tête pour me regarder.

Castiel : Eh ! Al', qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives ? T'as mal quelque part ?

Je relevais le visage vers lui et me forçais à sourire._ Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, ni lui, ni les autres. Je refuse d'être un fardeau._

Moi : Je vais très bien, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu peux me poser tu sais.

Il détourna le visage, les joues légèrement teintées de rouges et me reposa à terre._ C'est bizarre, il rougit._ Une fois la douleur estompée je reportais mon regard sur Gabriel qui nous reconduisit dans la salle principale avant de porter son attention sur moi.

Gabriel : De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?

Moi : Je … je me rappelle avoir entendue une voix m'appeler. C'était une voix très douce, celle d'une femme. J'ai ensuite ressentie une très grand énergie puis plus rien.

Démon : C'est donc bien toi.

Moi : Je te demande pardon ?

Gabriel : Tu es l'élue, l'ange de la nuit. Tu as héritée des pouvoir de la lune et des étoiles. La lumière que tu as perçue dans le sanctuaire était l'esprit de la lune autrement appelée Luna. Ele s'est immiscée en toi et te servira d'arme lorsque tu le désireras. Il se pourrais même qu'elle apparaisse sous sa véritable forme.

Moi : Mais comment peut-elle me servir d'arme ?

Gabriel : Les esprit les plus puissants, après avoir quitté son corps d'origine, se retrouvent scellés dans des objets qui sont la plupart du temps des armes ou des pendentifs. Luna est sous forme d'arme, essais de la faire apparaître.

Moi : Et je suis censée m'y prendre comment ?

Démon : Il te suffit juste d'avoir de la concentration.

Je me suis avancée et me suis placée au centre de la pièce. Après avoir fermés les yeux j'ai tendus mes bras devant moi. J'ai alors sentis une grande force se répandre dans mon corps.

« Il faut que tu te concentres à un endroit précis »_ Luna ?_ « Ne relâches pas ton attention ». J'ai commencée à canaliser toute cette énergie dans mes mains avant de rouvrir les yeux. Un arc de couleur argenté et parsemé de gravure est alors apparût dans mes mains.

Neila : Fantastique !

Lysandre : Il est magnifique.

Gabriel : C'est un arc légendaire, on raconte qu'il appartenait à la déesse Diane.

Je me suis sentis faible d'un coup et me suis écroulée à genoux haletante.

« Tu n'es pas encore assez puissante pour contrôler tout ce pouvoir. Il te faudra beaucoup de patience et de persévérance pour y arriver ». _Je ferais de mon mieux._ « J'espère bien, c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisie. J'ai confiance en toi ».

Neila : Tu vas bien ?

Moi : Oui … Luna m'a dit que c'était normal et qu'il me faudra du temps pour apprendre à manier cette force.

Gabriel : Pour ce qui est du contrôle des pouvoirs je vous conseille d'aller voir Raphaël, l'un des anges qui demeure au Temple de la Terre du Sud, c'est le meilleur dans ce domaine. Mais tout d'abord vous devez savoir vous servir d'armes. En attendant, vous devriez vous reposez, nous avons bien assez de chambres. Nous commencerons votre formation demain.

Après avoir quittés Gabriel, Démon nous a ensuite fait visité le temple puis nous à montré nos chambres.

Moi : Bonne nuit tout le monde je vous laisse.

Je me suis précipitée à l'intérieur de celle qui m'avait été confiée et me suis empressée de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je me suis ensuite mise en boule sur mon lit. La douleur au niveau de ma poitrine me fait encore défaut. J'avais tellement mal que pour m'empêcher de crier je me mordais la lèvre inférieur qui commençais à saigner.

TOC TOC TOC …

_Mince, il faut que je fasse tout pour paraître normale._ Je me suis redressée pour me mettre en position assise.

Moi : Oui, entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Neila sur le pas de la porte.

Neila : Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Moi : Oui, je t'assures que tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée par les événements, ça va passer.

Neila : Bon très bien. Bonne nuit.

Moi : À toi aussi.

Une fois qu'elle eut quittée je me suis remise en mode fœtus pour atténuer cette douleur qui n'en finissait pas.

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* POV de Neila *

Après être sortie de la chambre d'Alwena je laissais échapper un soupir._ Il faut que je prenne l'air._ Je me suis alors dirigée vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Une fois dehors je pris une bonne bouffée de vent frais puis je me suis assise sur un rocher pour pouvoir observer les étoiles.

? : Tu sembles préoccupée.

Je sursautais en entendant cette voix puis me retournais pour voir mon interlocuteur. _Lysandre ?! Je ne l'ai pas entendue arriver._ Il pris place à côté de moi puis leva la tête pour observer les étoiles à son tour avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

Moi : Alwena ne semble pas aller bien mais elle ne dit rien. Il … il y a aussi tous ces évènements. Et j'ai peur …

Je commençais à trembler et des larmes roulaient le long de mes joues.

Moi : … peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et … et de décevoir les personnes qui me sont chères … peur de te décevoir.

Je sentie tout à coup deux bras me tirer doucement puis je me suis retrouvée contre le torse de Lysandre qui m'enlaçait tendrement.

Lysandre : Écoutes, tu ne m'as jamais déçu, jamais tu m'entends. Tu es courageuse, attentionnée, têtue, gourmande, drôle et mignonne …

Je relevais la tête pour croiser le croiser le regard de mon ami. D'un geste affectueux et doux à la fois, il effaça les larmes de mon visage. Il me sourit alors tendrement.

Lysandre : C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Mon cœur rata un battement pour ensuite s'accélérer. Le rouge me monta jusqu'aux oreilles.  
_Il m'aime, Lysandre m'aime ?! Que puis-je lui dire, je l'aime moi aussi, c'est sûr._

Moi : Je … je t'aime aussi.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et rapprocha son visage du miens. Je sentis alors un souffle chaud puis deux lèvres effleurer les miennes. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre. _Cette douce chaleur est agréable. Mon tout premier baisé._ D'abord doux et hésitant, il se fit bientôt plus confiant, plus profond et d'une immense tendresse. Une fois qu'il pris fin j'ai positionnée ma tête tout contre son épaule, tendis que lui me tenait toujours contre lui, et me suis endormie avec le sourire.  
Il n'y eut pour témoin de cet instant magique que les milliers d'étoiles scintillant dans le ciel.

* Fin POV de Neila *


	13. Chapter 12

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 12 :_

* POV d'Alwena *

Je me suis réveillée en sueur et haletante avec de nouveau cette douleur dans la poitrine. _Encore ce cauchemard. Aie ! J'ai mal c'est insupportable._

« Tu devrais en parler à tes amis. Il y un mal qui te ronge de l'intérieur, on dirait un ensorcellement ». _Non je refuse, je ne veux pas les inquiéter inutilement, nous avons déjà assez de problèmes comme ça pas la peine d'en rajouter un. Je ne veux pas être à la traîne et les ralentir. _« Je comprend ce que tu ressens mais demander de l'aide n'est pas forcément une preuve de faiblesse mais de sagesse ».

Je ne répondais rien à sa dernière remarque une fois la douleur passée je me suis habillée. Je suis ensuite sortie de ma chambre et suis partie en direction de l'entrée du temple pour me rafraîchir les neurones. En passant par la salle principale je vis Neila et Lysandre endormis sur le canapé l'un à côté de l'autre._ Je me demande si ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments. Ils sont si adorables tous les deux._ Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant ainsi. Je détournais la tête pour reprendre mon chemin. Une fois dehors je me suis assise pour contempler le ciel. Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, seul une petite ligne orangée commençait à se former à l'horizon. Lorsque mon regard se posa sur la lune je me suis tout de suite sentie apaisée. Une légère brise fit virevolter ma longue chevelure qui tomba devant mes yeux. Je la prit dans ma main pour la pousser._ Hein ?! Mes cheveux sont bleus ?! C'est pas normal._

« Alwena ! Attention au dessus de toi ! ».

Je relevais la tête pour voir une boule de feu foncer droit sur moi. J'eu juste le temps de sentir une personne me prendre dans ses bras pour me servir de bouclier avant d'être projetée au loin par le souffle de l'explosion. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et découvris avec horreur la personne qui s'était prise la plus grande partie de l'attaque._ Oh non !_

Moi : Castiel !

Il est gravement blessé et avait le dos brûlé._ Non, pitié pas lui! Tout sauf lui ! _Je me suis rapprochée de lui, avec difficulté, en rampant. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mon visage tandis que je le secouais lentement.

Moi : Réveilles-toi, je t'en pris. Castiel !

Je le vis ouvrir les yeux et me faire un petit sourire.

Castiel : Toi alors … faut toujours que je te sauve la mise.

Moi : Arrêtes … arrêtes, c'est vraiment pas le moment. T'es qu'un crétin, c'est moi qui devrais être à ta place.

Castiel : C'est justement pour ça que je l'ai fait … Je protège toujours les gens qui me sont chers.

Moi : Tout … tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais été plus attentive … ça serai jamais arrivé.

Mon visage était tellement inondé que je voyais presque plus rien. Je sanglotais et tremblais comme jamais auparavant._ Tout est à cause de moi, je ne suis qu'une idiote, je fais du tord à __tout le monde._ Je sentis une main se poser sur ma joue et effacer les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. Castiel. Il est là. Il continu à me sourire.

Castiel : Tu n'y es absolument pour rien … T'es ma p'tite Tête Bleue à moi et … je t' ...

La main qui était jusqu'à présent sur mon visage tomba devant mes yeux comme au ralenti et je vis ses paupières se fermer. _Non, c'est pas possible ! Pas toi ! Non, je veux pas !_ Je le pris dans mes bras alors que mes pleures redoublèrent d'intensité.

Moi : Castiel … ouvres les yeux … C'est vraiment pas drôle … s'il te plais … je t'en pris … je t'en supplie ne m'abandonnes pas … non ... CASTIEL !

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* POV de Neila *

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, après avoir entendue un gros bruit. Je regarde autour de moi et reporte mon regard sur Lysandre qui a lui aussi ouvert les yeux._ J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment._

Moi : Qu'est-ce-que c'était ?

Lysandre : Je n'en ai aucune idée.

… : CASTIEL !

Moi : C'est la voix d'Alwena !

Je me suis précipitée vers l'extérieur accompagnée de Lysandre. Une fois dehors, la première chose que je vis fut mon amie en larme tenant Castiel dans ses bras. Tous les deux étaient blessés mais Castiel était … J'étouffais un cris en découvrant l'état de mon ami.

Moi : Oh mon dieu !

Je me figeais en voyant la chose monstrueuse qui avançait vers eux. Elle semblait sortir tout droit des Enfers. On aurait dit un loup se tenant sur ses pattes arrière et doté de deux grandes ailes et les yeux dégageaient une lueur jaunâtre. _Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire, il va s'en prendre à eux ?! Ah, j'ai une idée ! _Je me suis baissée et je me suis emparée d'une pierre qui était à mes pieds. Je me suis mise à courir dans sa direction.

Lysandre : Neila reviens !

C'est le moment .Une fois derrière lui, à une distance raisonnable, j'ai lancée le caillou le plus fort que je pouvais. Celle-ci lui atterrie en plein entre les oreilles.

Moi : Eh toi ! Je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur mes amis, tu m'entends !

Il se tourna vers moi et le font de sa gueule commençait à prendre une couleur rouge-orangée. _Oh, c'est pas bon signe ça. _Un grand jet de flamme fonça droit sur moi. J'eus le réflexe de me jeter à terre pour ne pas me faire toucher. Je voulu me redresser mais une douleur me prit au niveau de la cheville. _Aie ! Je n'arrive plus à bouger._ La créature s'approchait dangereusement et moi j'étais incapable de faire un mouvement. Il cracha une boule de feu qui arrivait à toute vitesse. _Je suis finie._ Je mis mes mains devant mon visage pour me protéger un minimum en attendant le coup venir. _Rien ?_ J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour voir dresser, comme bouclier, un grand mur de lumière créé par …

Moi : Gabriel ! Démon !

Démon : Lysandre, aides Neila et occupez-vous de Castiel et Alwena !

Une fois à mon niveau, Gabriel se pencha au dessus de ma jambe et y déposa sa main. Une chaleur traversa ma jambe et toute douleur ne fut bientôt qu'un souvenir.

Moi : Merci, mais et vous ?

Gabriel : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Démon et moi on s'occupe de lui.

Après m'être remise debout, j'ai dirigée mon regard vers mon amie d'enfance._ Quoi ! Encore !_ Ces cheveux avaient repris une couleur bleu et ses yeux étaient de nouveau violets. Je me suis précipitée vers elle et je pus remarquée que son visage était baigné dans les larmes.

Moi : Alwena …

Je voulue m'approcher d'elle mais une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me tournais et Lysandre m'apparut et me fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Alwena : Je ne le laisserai pas mourir … NAN JAMAIS !

Je reportais mon attention sur mon amie et je vis un croissant de lune apparaître sur son front qui se mit à scintiller. Elle déposa ses mains sur la poitrine de Castiel, sa chevelure se mit a flotter dans les airs et son corps tout entier se mit à briller. Cette lumière était tellement intense que je dû mettre mon bras devant mes yeux pour éviter qu'elle m'aveugle. Je vis néanmoins que la force qui s'échappait de ses mains se déversait dans le corps de mon ami. Quelques instants plus tard, la lumière disparue et Alwena reprit son apparence normale. Lorsque le croissant qui illuminait son front eut disparut elle perdit connaissance et s'effondra à côté de Castiel.

* Fin POV de Neila *


	14. Chapter 13

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 13 :_

* POV de Castiel *

J'ouvris lentement les yeux puis tournais la tête pour voir où je me trouvais._ Pas de petits anges à l'horizon ? Pas de paradis ? P*tain c'est pas un rêve, chui toujours vivant. Mais comment c'est possible ?!_  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit Lysandre et Neila. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que j'étais réveillé ils abordèrent un sourire, qui je dirais étaient remplit de soulagement.

Lysandre : Comment tu te sens ?

Moi : Étrangement et étonnamment vivant. Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ?

Neila : Tu as servit de bouclier à Alwena et tu étais entre la vie et la mort.

Moi : Pourquoi chui ici … Je veux dire parmi vous ?

Lysandre : D'après ce que nous a dit Gabriel et ce qu'on a pu en voir, Alwena s'est apparemment servit de ses pouvoirs pour te sauver la vie.

Moi : Et elle va bien au moins ?

Ils se regardèrent puis Neila baissa la tête avec une mine triste. _Non, il lui est arrivé quelque __chose ?!_

Neila : Après t'avoir soigné elle s'est écroulée à côté de toi … Elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis.

Moi : Et … ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

Lysandre : Ça va faire quatre jours.

_Quoi ?! Ça fait quatre jours et elle n'a toujours pas reprit conscience ?!_ Je me suis redressé d'un coup. Une forte douleur se fit alors ressentir dans mon dos ce qui m'arracha une grimace et je dû lutter pour ne pas lâcher un cri.

Lysandre : Eh ! Doucement, tu es encore affaibli, tu dois te reposer.

Moi : Quatre jours ! Et Alwena, comment va-t-elle ?

Neila : Son état est stable pour le moment. On va te laisser te reposer, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.  
Ils sortirent tous les deux après m'avoir salué._ Si ils pensent que je vais rester ici bien sagement à me tourner les pouces, c'est très mal me connaître._

* Fin POV de Castiel *

* POV de Neila *

Après avoir quittée la chambre de mon ami je suis repartie dans la salle principale accompagnée de Lysandre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer._ Al' est dans une sorte de coma et Castiel n'est pas dans un super état. J'espère que tout va s'arranger._ Arrivée dans la pièce j'aperçus Démon qui tourna la tête dans notre direction.

Démon : Alors comment va-t-il ?

Lysandre : ça peut aller si on compte le fait qu'il ne peut presque pas bouger.

Démon afficha un sourire moqueur. _Qu'est-ce-qui lui arrive ?_

Démon : Moi je le trouve plutôt en bonne forme.

Je me suis retournée et découvris Castiel avec son sourire en coin. _Mais c'est pas vrai, il tient vraiment pas en place celui-là._

Castiel : C'est sympa de s'inquiéter pour moi.

Moi : Tu étais censé rester coucher.

Castiel : Tu plaisantes j'espère ? J'ai passés quatre jours à pioncer c'est bien assez.

Moi : Tu es encore faible, tu dois te reposer !

Lysandre : écoutez vous deux, je ne pense pas que …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une colonne de lumière apparut au milieu de la pièce. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'atténuait une forme devenait visible. On pu bientôt distinguer que cette forme n'était autre que Gabriel.

Gabriel : J'ai à vous parler. C'est au sujet de votre amie.

Moi : C'est grave ?

Gabriel : Malheureusement, assez oui.

_Oh non ! C'est pas possible ! Moi qui espérais que tout allait s'arranger._

Castiel : Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ?

Gabriel : Son corps est loin d'être habitué à la présence de magie.

Castiel : Et ça fait quoi ?

Gabriel : Lorsqu'elle a voulu te sauver la vie, elle a puisée dans ses réserves. Elle a eu du mal a contenir toute cette énergie et cela a eu des effets sur sa santé mais on ignore encore à quel point.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je ne voulais pas entendre la suite de cette discution. Je courus jusqu'à la chambre ou dormait Alwena. _Il faut que je la vois !_ Une fois devant j'inspirais un grand coup puis j'entrais sans faire de bruit. Je m'assis sur la chaise qui était à côté du lit dans lequel dormait ma meilleure amie. Elle parais plus sereine. Je suis restée un moment à veiller sur elle dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille mais rien._ Je commence à être __fatiguée je devrais aller dormir . _Je me suis levée et suis sortie de sa chambre en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil puis je suis partie me coucher. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'eu du mal à m'endormir.

* Fin POV de Neila *

* POV d'Alwena *

J'ouvris les yeux mais je dû aussitôt les fermer à cause de ma vue qui était légèrement troublée.

« Ça va ? »_ C'est toi Luna ? Oui pour ça peut aller pour le moment, mais je me sens toute faible. _« C'est normal, tu as utilisée une trop grande quantité de puissance magique et ton corps n'y est pas encore habité ».

Je me suis levée doucement puis après avoir quittée la chambre j'ai pris le chemin de l'entrée du temple. Une fois dehors je pus remarquer l'ampleur des dégâts causés la veille. Une bonne partie de la cours a été détruite et le sol est parsemé de multitude de fissures._ Je me demande comment ça sest finit. Oh non Castiel !_ Je fis volte-face et allais me précipitée à l'intérieur lorsque une forte douleur s'empara de moi. Je me suis alors écroulée à genoux les mains sur ma poitrine.

« Tu es trop faible, il faut vraiment que tu n'utilises la magie qu'en dernier recourt, sinon tu risque d'y laisser la vie si tu force trop ! »_ Je peux pas faire ça j'en aurai forcement besoin à un moment et apparemment je suis capable de soigner._ « N'en abuses pas ».

Une fois la douleur atténuée je me suis redressée pour observer l'horizon où le soleil commençait à ce lever. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. _Je ferais mieux de rentrer._

? : Mes craintes son fondées, cela a eu des effets négatifs sur ta santé.

Je sursautais surprise par la voix qui avait éruption dans mon dos. Je me suis retournée et là …_ Gabriel ?!_

Moi : Je … je vous en pris ne dites rien aux autres.

Gabriel : * fronce les sourcils * Tu sais que c'est très grave.

Moi : Oui je le sais très bien, mais nous avons suffisamment de problèmes comme ça et il est inutile qu'ils s'inquiètent en plus de ma santé.

Gabriel : Tes intentions sont nobles mais tu devrais davantage t'occuper de toi … C'est d'accord, je ne dirai rien mais je peux néanmoins faire ceci.

Il s'approcha et une fois à mon niveau il plaça sa main au dessus de ma poitrine et une lumière blanche en sortie en jaillis. Je me suis envahie par une douce chaleur. _J'ai comme un __poids en moins. Il retira sa main et me regarda avec un sourire … triste ?!_

Gabriel : Normalement tu ne devrais plus ressentir la douleur sauf si ton état s'aggrave de trop. Le mal persiste et je ne te cache pas que ça m'inquiète, on dirait qu'il n'est pas naturel. Je te demande donc d'être très prudente.

Moi : Je … merci beaucoup. Je vais rentrer me reposer. Encore merci.

Après m'être inclinée respectueusement je me suis rendue à l'intérieur. Je tournais dans le couloir qui donnait sur les chambres lorsque je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec Castiel. _Il est là devant moi._ Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi à nous regarder mais je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

Moi : Cas … Castiel, je … je suis désolée … C'est à cause de moi que …

Il franchit la distance qui nous séparait et me pris dans ses bras.

Castiel : T'es vraiment qu'une idiote, mais c'est vrai que c'est de ta faute.

Mon coeur rata un battement et mes pleurs se firent bientôt plus intenses. Castiel relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Il se redressa et essuya mes larmes d'un geste doux et me sourit.

Castiel : C'est vrai, on devrait t'enfermer pour avoir osée me sauver la vie.

Je laissais échapper un léger rire avant de me jeter sur lui et l'enlacer. Il sembla surpris sur le moment mais m'étreins à son tour.

Moi : Dieu merci tu vas bien.

_Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il aille mieux. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose je ne me le serai jamais pardonné. Mais tout va bien, il me souris, il me taquine. C'est comme ça que je l' aime._

Castiel : Je veux que tu me promettes que tu feras attention à toi.

Moi : Je … je te le promet.

_Je sais très bien que je lui mens en lui disant de faire attention alors que je suis déjà affaiblie mais je ne veux pas lui causer de problèmes._

Castiel : * chuchote * Attention boulet de canon en vue.

_Pour quoi il me dit ça ?_ Je me suis détachée de lui et me suis retournée et là je vois Neila arrivée en courant vers nous. _Maintenant je comprend son allusion au « boulet de canon ». _Une fois à notre niveau je pus remarquer qu'elle avait l'air en colère. _Aie sa va barder._

Neila : TU N'ES QU'UNE IDIOTE, UNE CRÉTINE ! TU SAIS PAS À QUEL POINT ON S'EST INQUIÉTÉS ! JE ME SUIS FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE !

Elle avait les larmes coulaient le long de son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle me criait dessus. Je lui fis au doux sourire, l'ai pris tendrement dans mes bras et lui frottais gentiment le dos pour la calmer.

Moi : Je suis désolée pour tout.

Elle me sera le plus fort qu'elle pouvait et laissa échapper toutes les larmes qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent retenues. J'aperçus, au loin, Lysandre qui venait vers nous. Une fois arrivé il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de mon amie qui leva aussitôt la tête pour le voir. Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt. Je me suis reculée pour pouvoir mieux les observer._ Non, __dites-moi que je rêve._

Moi : Oh … mon … dieu.

Toutes les têtes présentent se tournèrent dans ma direction avec une expression interrogative sue le visage. J'ai alors froncée les sourcils et me suis plantée devant le nouveau couple, les points sur les hanches.

Moi:Vous comptiez nous le cacher combien de temps ?

Castiel : Mais de quoi tu parles encore ?

Moi : Ouvres les yeux, il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas l''avoir remarqué. Tu vois pas qu'ils sont ensemble ?!

Castiel : Nan c'est pas possible !

Neila : Et bien … en fait.

Elle se tourna vers Lysandre qui lui souri tendrement. Il lui prit la main avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel et moi.

Lysandre : On ne vous en a pas parlés parce qu'on a pas vraiment eut l'occasion de le faire avec tous ce qui s'est passé récemment.

_Les événements récents._ Je portais ma main à ma poitrine._ C'est vrai je ne ressens presque plus rien._  
« Je maintient ce que j'ai dis. Tu devrais leur en parler »._ Écoutes Luna, je ne souffre plus alors il ne sert à rien de les affoler pour rien._

Neila : … wena ! Alwena ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Moi : Hein ? Pardon, tu disais ?

Lysandre : Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Castiel : T'es aussi pâle qu'un mort.

Moi : Je vais très bien … Je … je retourne me reposer.

Je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre et suis allée dans ce qui servait de salle d'eau. Je fus prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Je dus me rattraper au lavabo et me suis penchée au dessus une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur la poitrine. J'avais mal et ma respiration se saccadait. _Du sang ?! _

« Gabriel te l'avais pourtant dit. Tu ne sens presque plus la douleur mais le mal est toujours là. »._ Il ne faut surtout pas que les autres le sachent._ « Alwena, tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter »._ Et tu veux que je leur dise quoi hein '' salut les amis j'ai de gros problèmes de __santés et je peux mourir'', non il en est hors de question !_

Après avoir fait disparaître toute trace de sang, je me suis mise de l'eau sur le visage et me suis écroulée sur mon lit, les larmes aux yeux._ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?!_

* Fin POV d'Alwena *


	15. Chapter 14

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 14 :_

* POV d'Alwena *

_Où suis-je ? Encore, encore ce cauchemard ?! Tout est sombre, je ne vois rien. Est-ce-qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez-moi ! _

-Pauvre petite créature insignifiante.

-Encore vous ?! Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez ?

-J'ai quelque chose qui pourrais t'intéresser.

-Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous !

-Même si il s'agit de tes parents et de ceux de tes amis ?

-Qu'est-ce-que vous leurs avez fait ?!

-Ils me tiennent compagnie dans les enfers.

-Je vous jure que si vous leur avez fait du mal je …

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire hein ? Tu n'es rien, regardes l'état dans lequel tu te trouves. Concernant mes prisonniers, ils n'ont rien pour le moment mais cela pourrait très vite changer, tout dépend de toi.

-Je … Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez de moi ?

-Tu vas signer un pacte, ton âme contre la leur.

-Je ne veux pas !

-Réfléchis bien, leurs sort dépend entièrement de ta décision. Je te déconseille de parler de notre discutions à qui que ce soit, dans leurs intérêts. Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah !

-Attendez ! Revenez !

Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, en sueur et complètement déboussolée._ Était-ce vraiment un rêve ou est-ce-que c'était vrai ?_

« C'était une communication par rêve »._ Donc ça c'est réellement passé ?! _« Il se sert de toi Alwena ! »_ Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Si il dit vrai, ils détient nos familles !_ « Je t'en supplis, pèses bien le pour et le contre avant de prendre ta décision finale »._ Pour moi la question ne se pose même pas !_ « Il ne s'agit pas seulement de toi et tes amis, il y a bien plus en jeu que ce que tu peux imaginer !»

_Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je suis perdue, je ne peux pas en parler aux autres je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait leur faire._  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, interrompant mes pensées, et laissant apparaître un Castiel avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

Castiel : Eh Al' ! Il faut que …

Moi : Dit donc espèce de mal poli, on t'a jamais apprit à frapper avant d'entrer ?!

Castiel : C'est bon, c'est pas comme si il y avait quelque chose à voir.

_Ne l'étripe pas, ne l'étripe pas. Zen, zen._

Moi : Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux de si bon matin ?

Castiel : En fait, Gabriel souhaite nous initier au maniement des armes.

Moi : Oh, si tôt, bon d'accord.

Castiel : Il ne manque plus que toi, les autres nous attendent. Comme t'étais pas levée ils m'ont demandé de venir te secouer.

_Aie, ça recommence. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je me sens pas bien, il ne faut pas qu'il sache._

Moi : Retournes avec eux, je … je vous rejoins.

Castiel : Ok mais tu vas bien ? T'as l'air crevée.

Moi : Je … J'ai mal dormi c'est pour ça. Aller sors que je puisse m'habiller.

_Il faut qu'il sorte d'ici ou il risque de se rendre compte de mon état._ Je suis sortie de mon lit et me suis dirigée vers mon ami. Une fois à son niveau, je lui attrapée le bras et l'ai traînée jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors Je lui ai fermée la porte au nez. J'entendis des bruits de pas s'éloigner. Une fois que je n'entendais plus aucun son je me suis laissée glisser le long du mur.

« Respires calmement ». _Luna, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien._ « Écoutes-moi attentivement, ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup » ._ Je me sens mieux, c'est agréable. Cette douce chaleur dans mon cœur. _« Tu peux rouvrir les yeux »._ Merci beaucoup Luna, mais qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait ? _« J'ai redonnée l'équilibre de ton corps, tu devrais aller mieux pour l'instant ». _Encore merci._

Je me suis levée et me suis habillée. Après avoir camouflée toute trace de fatigue de mon visage j'ai pris la direction de la salle principale où se trouvent mes amis. Ils sont tous là. Une fois que Neila m'eut repérée, elle me fit de grands gestes de la main.

Neila : Alwena !

Moi : Bonjour, alors, c'est quoi le programme ?

Castiel : Je te l'ai déjà dit, initiation au armes.

Moi : J'ai très bien entendu tout à l'heure merci. Mais plus précisément.

Démon : Vous allez me suivre et je vais vous trouver du matériel de défense. Ensuite, vous apprendrez à vous en servir.

Neila : Je sens que ça va être super.

Moi : Et moi je sens les problèmes.

Lysandre : Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Moi : Non rien, je pensais tout haut.

Nous avons suivis Démon à travers le bâtiment puis nous sommes arrivés devant une salle qui, à première vue, ressemblait à une armurerie.

Castiel:C'est vachement impressionnant. Nan, mais vous avez vu le nombre d'armes qu'il y a ici ?!

Moi : Tiens donc, monsieur est ébahit par quelque chose.

Castiel : Ouais, ça m'arrive parfois.

Moi : Oh fait, Démon.

Démon : Ouaip.

Moi : Je me demandais, s'était quoi cette créature qui nous a attaquée ?

Démon : Un loup-garou, celui-ci était un éclaireur de Satan et il à réussi à s'enfuir.

Lysandre : Comment es-tu au courant de tout ça ?

Démon : Pour être honnête avec vous, j'étais l'un d'entre eux.

Neila : Quoi ! Tu veux dire que …

Démon : Oui, avant d'être un ange, j'étais un démon, d'où mon nom. Mais les façons de procéder qui sont utilisées aux enfers ne me convenaient plus, et surtout … je voulais me racheter. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Gabriel, il m'a aidé à faire la paix avec moi-même et retrouver la sérénité.

Plus personne n'osait dire quelque chose._ Mais je le comprend, oui je comprend très bien le fait qu'il n'ait pas envie de tout nous dire. Il garde ses secrets et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je suis pareille, même si je le voudrais, je ne pourrais pas en parler. _Il s'est avancé au centre de la pièce et nous l'avons rejoins pour faire face aux centaines d'objets qui se trouvaient devant nous.

Démon : Bon, je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Ce sont les armes qui choisissent leur porteur. Il va vous falloir de la concentration pour que celles qui vous sont destinées viennent d'elles même. Alwena, étant donné que tu possèdes déjà ton arme magique, cet exercice ne s'applique donc pas à toi. Bien, les autres, faites le vide dans votre esprit, laissez vos pensées de côté et restez concentrés. Une fois qu'ils eurent fermés les yeux, deux des armes présentent ce sont mises à léviter. L'une ressemblait à une grande épée et l'autre à un sabre, toutes deux recouvertes de symboles. La première se déplaça vers Lysandre et la suivante vers Castiel. Au moment où les deux instruments eurent rejoins leurs propriétaires, ceux-ci ouvrirent les yeux et les examinèrent sous tous les angles. Je pus remarquer l'air déçu de ma meilleure amie.

Neila : Pourquoi aucune n'est venue vers moi ?

Démon : Apparemment aucune des armes d'ici ne t'est destinée, c'est comme ça on y peut rien.

Moi : T'inquiètes pas, il y aura bien quelque part celle qui est faite pour toi.

Castiel : Ou pas.

Après eut-il fini de dire sa phrase que je me suis tournée vers lui avec un regard meurtrier. Il fit un mouvement de recul ce qui eut pour effet de me faire sourire.

Démon : Lysandre, cette grande épée d' 1m50 s'appelle une claymore. Elle était très populaire en Écosse du XIVe au XVIe siècle. Elle peut aller d'1m50 à 1m80 avec une poignée pouvant atteindre les 50 centimètres et peut peser d kilos. Le terme claymore signifie « grande épée ».

Neila : Woua! Lys', elle est super grande. Comment t'arrives à la porter ?

Lysandre : Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Elle paraît tellement légère.

Démon : C'est normale, chaque arme fabriqué ici est unique. Elle t'était destinée, personne d'autre que toi ne peut l'utiliser.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Démon : Essais de la porter tu verras bien.

Je me suis approchée de Lysandre qui me tendait sa claymore. Lorsque je m'en suis emparée je me suis écroulée sous son poids._ Mais c'est pas possible ! Elle est faite en quoi, en plomb ?! Elle a carrément fait un trou dans le sol !_ Je relevais la tête vers les autres et Castiel affichait un sourire niais.

Castiel : Bien alors, on n'a pas de force ?

Moi : J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi. Elle doit peser au moins une tonne.

Castiel : Tu crois pas que t'exagère, petite nature.

Moi : '' petite nature'' ?! Essayes tu verras.

Il haussa les épaules puis se baissa au niveau de l'arme de notre ami. Une fois qu'il l'eut emparé, une grimace envahie son visage. Il se releva et fronça les sourcils en gardant toujours l'instrument en ligne de mire. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rigoler. Mon ami détacha son regard de l'objet de ses pensées et me fixa avec un regard de tueur.

Castiel : Qu'est-ce-qui te fais rire, on peut savoir ?!

Moi : Tu verrais ta tête, c'est trop drôle AH AH AH AH AH !

Il s'approcha de moi et me donna un coup de poing sur le crane.

Moi : Aie ! Mais tu m'as fait mal la tomate !

Castiel : Et alors ? T'as un problème gamine ?

Moi : La '' gamine '' elle a ton âge !

Neila/ Lysandre : Ça suffit vous deux !

Démon : AHAHAH ! Vous êtes de vrais comiques tous les quatre. Et je ne vous ai pas dit, mais chaque arme est associée à un élément bien précis. Si la cette claymore a choisie Lysandre, c'est qu'il possède le pouvoir de la terre. L'esprit qui est scellé s'appelle Terra. C'est celui d'un grand chevalier.

Neila : Cool !

Démon : Castiel, le sabre que tu tiens dans ta main est un fauchon. Cette arme à un seul tranchant était utilisée au XIIIe siècle. Sa lame plutôt courte est conçue de manière à augmenter la puissance et la force.

Castiel : Et mon machin, il a rien de spécial ?

Moi : Une sabre Castiel, on appelle ça un sabre.

Castiel : Je me fous pas mal du nom qu'il peut porter. Je veux juste savoir s'il a quelque chose de fantastique.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir. _J'adore Castiel, mais il y vraiment des __fois où il m'exaspère à un point. Enfin bon, c'est comme ça que je l'aime. _Je souris à cette dernière pensée. _C'est vrai, je l'aime plus que tout, il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde mais … je lui mens._ Mon sourire qui était apparut plus tôt disparu aussitôt et mon visage s'assombrit. _Je suis obligée de lui mentir, je ne peux en parler à personne._

Démon : Étant donné que c'est un fauchon qui t'est destiné, tu as certainement le pouvoir du feu. L'esprit qui y est scellé est Vulcain, c'est le dieu du feu dans la mythologie grecque.

Neila : Je peux voir ?

Je vis mon amie se diriger vers Castiel, les bras tendus en avant pour pour s'emparer de l'arme._ Le feu … minute DU FEU ! Il ne faut pas …_

Moi/ Démon : N'y touches pas !

Au moment même où nous avons criés cette phrase, Neila eut le temps de frôler, du bout des doigts, le sabre de mon ami. Celui-ci prit une couleur pourpre et des flammes en ont jaillis.

Neila : AIE !

Moi : NEILA !

Je me suis précipitée vers mon amie et lui ai attrapée le bras avec précaution pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Sa main est brûlée et en sang._ Mon dieu ! Bon réfléchis, si __j'ai pus soigner Castiel lorsqu'il était blessé je peux très bien faire la même chose avec Neila._

« Souviens-toi de ce que t'as dit Gabriel, tu mets ta santé en jeu ». _Tant pis pour ma santé, celle de Neila est bien plus importante que la mienne !_

J'ai positionnées mes mains au dessus de celle blessée de mon amie et fermais les yeux. Je sentis une puissance se dégager de mes mains._ Ma poitrine me fait mal, ça brûle. Non, je dois résister. Il faut que j'y arrive !_ Lorsque la force émanant de mon corps eut disparue j'eu du mal à reprendre mon souffle et je perdis l'équilibre. Je me sentis tomber et le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Des bras me rattrapèrent et me tirèrent vers l'arrière. Je relevais la tête pour voir mon sauveur et je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec Castiel._ C'est pas vrai, voilà que l'Al' écrevisse reprend le dessus. Restes naturel, naturel._

Moi : Merci … T'as de bon réflexes.

Il fronça les sourcils et planta son regard dans le mien._ Il a pas l'air content. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais de mal ?!_

Moi : P-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Castiel : Non mais c'est pas possible ça ! T'es inconsciente ma parole ?!

Moi : Mais pourquoi tu me cris dessus ?!

Castiel : Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas utiliser tes pouvoirs !

Moi : Je voulais simplement aidé !

Castiel : En faisant ça t'es plus un boulet qu'autre chose !

Neila/ Lysandre/ Démon : Castiel !

J'eus un mouvement de recule. _Il m'a brisé le cœur, j'ai mal. J'ai tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas pourtant._ Les larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

« Alwena ».

Moi : Tu … Tu crois que ça ne me fais rien ! Tu crois que ça ne me gène pas de devoir me reposer sur vous !

Une force l'envahie et mes cheveux se mirent à flotter alors qu'ils prenaient une couleur bleue.

Neila : Alwena …

Moi : JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CONSCIENTE DE MON ÉTAT, MAIS MALGRÉ TOUT JE VEUX POUVOIR ÊTRE UTILE ! ET TOI TU ME DIT QUE JE NE SUIS QU'UN BOULET ?! UNE GÈNE INUTILE ?! JE N'AI JAMAIS DEMANDÉ À ÊTRE COMME ÇA ! JE VEUX SIMPLEMENT ÊTRE NORMALE, COMME LES AUTRES ! TOUS CE QUE VEUX C'EST QUE TOUT REDEVIENNE COMME AVANT !

Je continuais à reculer en prononçant ces paroles._ Ils ne disent rien ?! Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!_

Moi : Pourquoi, pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?! Vous pensez tous comme lui ?!

_Oh non, pas maintenant ! _Je me suis écroulée à genoux et me suis mise à cracher du sang. _Aie. J'ai du mal à respirer !_

Neila : ALWENA !

Moi : Ne t'approches pas ... je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Je me suis redressée et fis face à mes amis en essuyant le sang, qui coulait le long de ma bouche, avec le revers de ma main. Je vis Castiel s'approcher de moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Je le repoussais violemment avant de m'écarter.

Moi : Ne me touches pas ! Tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais pour vous. Tout ce que j'endure, je l'ai fais pour toi ! Mais toi, tout ce que tu m'envoies, c'est des coups de poignard dans le cœur.

Castiel : Alwe …

Moi : JE TE DÉTESTE !

Je suis partie en courant sans me retourner et sans écouter ce qu'ils me criaient. _J'en ai marre après tout ce que j'ai fais ! Ma décision est prise._

* Fin POV d'Alwena *


	16. Chapter 15

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 15 : _

* POV d'Alwena *

_Oui, ma décision est prise je vais signer ce satané pacte._

« Alwena, tu ne devrais pas prendre le temps et réfléchir ». _Crois-moi Luna, tout est bien réfléchi. Puis à choisir entre mon âme et celles de nos parents, la question ne se pose même pas. _« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée »._ Moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix. _« On a toujours le choix, ne l'oublie jamais »._ Pas dans ce cas là je regrette. _

Je me suis dirigée, en courant, hors du temple et j'ai levés les yeux vers le ciel. _Comment puis-je le contacter si ce n'est dans mon sommeil ?_ Le fragment d'émeraude incrusté dans ma poitrine se mit à briller et une voix retentit dans ma tête.

-Alors, tu as pris ta décision ?

« Alwena, ne fais pas ça! »_ Désolée Luna._

-Oui … Je … J'accepte la proposition.

-Très bien, j'étais sûr que tu allais accepter.

Un parchemin apparu devant moi et l'écriture était dans une langue qui m'était inconnue. _Aie ! _Une entaille se forma au niveau de mes veines et le sang qui s'en échappa coula sur le contrat. Après que le sang fut incrusté dans le papier, le parchemin disparut aussitôt.

-Voilà, comme ça j'ai la preuve de ta coopération, je t'ai fais ma marque. J'ai envoyé Belzébuth, il est chargé de te ramener alors je ne te conseilles pas de tenter quoi que ce soit.

La lueur verte commença à s'estomper. Je me rendis jusqu'à ma chambre pour récupérer quelques affaires. En les rassemblant je suis tombée sur un photo où Castiel et moi étions en train de nous disputer alors que Neila et Lysandre riaient.

**FLASH BACK**

Je marchais en compagnie de Castiel, ma meilleure amie et Lysandre. On revenait du cinéma et on passait par le parc._ Il faut marquer ce jour d'une pierre rouge, c'est notre première sortie tous ensemble._

Moi : Dites, j'ai envie d'un souvenir de cette journée, on prend une photo ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de mon amie d'enfance.

Neila : Ok pour moi !

Lysandre : Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Castiel : …

Je réglais mon appareil photo sur la minuterie et le positionnais de manière à ce que tout le monde sois dans le viseur.

Moi : Voilà c'est fait, souriez.

Castiel : Pffff.

Moi : Allez quoi souris un peu et arrête de râler.

Castiel : Toi et tes idées stupides.

Moi : C'est pas stupide de vouloir un souvenir avec ses amis alors fais moi plaisir et souris ! T'es pas beau quand tu fais la tronche.

_Oups la gaffe ! Et maintenant je rougis._

Castiel : Donc tu me trouves canon ? En même tant c'est normal, personne ne me résiste.

Moi : J'ai pas dis ça mais seulement que tu étais mieux lorsque tu souriais ! Qui trouverait une tomate canon ?

Castiel : Répètes un peu ça gamine !

Moi : J'suis pas une gamine !

Neila/ Lysandre : AhAhAhAhAh !

Clic !

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Je fis un sourire triste, la glissais dans mon sac et pris celui-ci sur mon épaule avant de partir vers la sortie. Une fois dehors je me suis retournée pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers le temple. _Adieu._  
Je me tournais, dos au bâtiment et commençais à partir lorsque qu'une voix résonna.

? : Alwena !

_Lui ?! Non, je ne veux pas le voir, pas après ce qu'il m'a fait. _

Castiel : Écoutes-moi, ce que je t'ai dit, je n'en pensais pas un traître mot, tu m'entends ?! Tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je t'en supplis, ne part pas, j'ai besoin de toi !

Je me suis arrêtée et des larmes commençaient à voiler mon regard. Soudain la terre s'est mise à trembler si violemment que je me suis retrouvée au sol. Une boule de feu géante s'écrasa à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Une fois la poussière dissipée on put nettement distinguer une créature immense. J'eus un mouvement de recule en voyant cette créature. Elle était rouge, portait une armure, qui dégageait des flamme au niveau des épaulettes. Elle était également doté de cornes et d'ailes. Castiel, qui fut rejoint par Neila et Lysandre, dégaina son sabre avant de foncer en direction du monstre.

Moi : Espèce d'imbécile, ne t'approches pas !

Lorsque qu'il arriva au niveau de Belzébuth, celui-ci lui envoya le revers de sa main en plein visage. Castiel traversa les airs avant de s'écraser contre un mur. La créature ce rapprocha dangereusement de lui et dit d'une voix à vous glacer le sang.

Belzébuth : Misérable humain, comment peux-tu ne serais-ce qu'imaginer avoir le pouvoir de m'affronter. Je vais de faire payer cet affront.

Il s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce._ Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. J'ai faillis le perdre une fois, je ne veux pas que ça recommence !_ Je me précipitée vers eux et me suis mise dos à Castiel en faisant face au démon.

Moi : Arrêtes ! C'est pour moi que t'es là alors ne lui fais pas de mal !

Belzébuth : Pauvre créature, je vais te réduire en pièce.

Moi : Ça j'en doute, ton maître t'as chargé de venir me chercher. Comment réagirais-t-il si tu ne me ramenais pas !

Castiel : Mais de quoi est-ce-que tu parles ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

Belzébuth : Cette chose a signé un pacte avec Satan.

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues._ Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant, non je ne le voulais pas !_

Castiel : Alwena … dis-moi qu'il ment … c'est pas possible !

Je tournais mon visage recouvert de larmes vers lui et il me regarda surpris. Il baissa la tête et pris soudain un air sombre mélangé avec de la tristesse. Il dois se sentir trahi et c'est tout à fait normal.

Moi : C-Castiel … Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas le choix. Je t'en pris … dis-moi quelque chose.

Je me sentie soulevée et je vis mes pieds décoller du sol qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi._ Non, je ne veux pas partir comme ça ! _

Moi : Lâches-moi ! Reposes-moi tout de suite !

Neila : T'as pas entendu! Laisses la !

Il envoya une boule de feu sur Neila. Lysandre se jeta sur elle et ils l'évitèrent de justesse et se trouvèrent tous les deux à terre. Je me débattais autant que je le pouvais. Je criais et hurlais, les larmes coulaient abondamment.

Moi : Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Belzébuth fit apparaître un trou noir._ Un portail menant aux enfers ! Non ! Non !_

Castiel : ALWENA !

Moi : Je t'en pris, pardonnes-moi !

La dernière chose que je vis fut mes amis m'appeler puis le vide.

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* POV de Castiel *

Moi : ALWENA !

Alwena : Je t'en pris, pardonnes-moi !

Je les vis franchir une espèce de portail puis disparaître.

_Et me*de ! _Je frappais violemment le mur, qui avait le malheur de se trouver là, pour évacuer toute ma colère. _C'est pas possible ! Pas elle !_ Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et en me retournant je vis Démon et Gabriel, qui était un peu plus loin.

Moi : P*tain, mais vous étiez où ?!

Démon : Castiel, calmes-toi !

Moi : Non je ne vais pas me calmer ! Il l'a emmené, tu peux comprendre ça !

Neila : S'il te plait Castiel.

Mon regard se porta sur la meilleure amie d'Alwena. Elle était en larmes dans les bras Lysandre.

Lysandre : Il y a forcement un explication.

Gabriel : Je pense avoir ma petite idée là dessus. Tu te demandais où nous nous trouvions, et bien, nous avons été convoqués par le Haut Conseil. Il nous a apprit que Satan avait récemment enlevé des humains.

Neila : Et vous croyez que …

Gabriel : Je crains que ce soit vos parents.

Moi : Mais pourquoi il s'en est aussi prit à Alwena !

Gabriel : Je vous rappel qu'il possède « l'illiation », cet incroyable pouvoir de persuasion. Il a dû la menacer.

Neila : On ne peut rien faire ?

Gabriel : Étant donné que Satan détient un autre fragment de son émeraude, il voudra récupérer le tiens. À ce moment là, vous serez prêts. Vous allez vous rendre au Temple des Terres du Sud et Raphaël vous apprendra à maîtriser la magie. Démon vous montrera le chemin, vous partirez à l'aube.

Moi : Tu veux qu'on reste là les bras croisés pendant qu'elle est avec l'autre taré !

Démon : T'as une meilleure solution ?

Moi : Ouais, on va là bas, on récupère Alwena et on lui botte le c*l

Gabriel : Tout ce que tu risques, c'est de te faire tuer inutilement.

J'allais protester lorsque Neila posa sa main sur mon avant bras.

Neila : Castiel, je t'en pris, sois raisonnable. Alwena n'aimerait pas que tu te fasses tuer. Elle s'en voudrais toute sa vie.

Après ça, je suis retourné dans ma chambre et me suis allongé sur mon lit, mes yeux fixant le plafond. _Tu n'aurais pas dû … Alwena. Je te jure que je te retrouverai._

* Fin POV de Castiel *

* POV d'Alwena *

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et me retrouvais en position assise. _Où suis-je ?_ Je regardais autour de moi et remarquais des barreaux. Je suis dans un cachot ?! La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un squelette en armure. J'eus un mouvement de recul en le voyant mais il m'attrapa le poignet et me tira violemment en avant. Il me fit traverser plusieurs pièces qui étaient occupées par des dizaines de démons de toutes sortes._ J'ai peur, au secours !_

« Alwena, garde ton sang froid. Il ne faut pas montrer sa faiblesse devant eux ou ils vont s'en servir et en profiter »

J'avalais ma salive et respirais un grand coup. Nous arrivions dans une salle immense, qui me semble être la salle principale. Plusieurs vingtaines de démons étaient présents mais au fond de la pièce, en haut de grands escaliers était dressé un fauteuil sur lequel reposait une créature mi-homme mi-démon. Arrivé non loin de lui, le squelette qui me tenait toujours fermement le bras me jeta violemment devant les marches._ Aie !_

? : Silence, nous avons une invitée.

Sa voix résonna et les bruits cessèrent instantanément. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir tout le corps. Il me fait vraiment froid dans le dos. Je levais les yeux pour voir celui qui avait parlé et me figeais.

Moi : Vous … Vous êtes celui dont j'ai entendue la voix.

Un des gardes du corps de celui-ci m'attrapa par les cheveux et me tira en arrière._ Aie, ça fait __mal ! _Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux._ Non, je dois rester forte._  
Garde : Comment oses-tu t'adresser à notre maître suprême de cette façon, misérable créature ?!

? : Laisses.

Il me relâcha violemment sur le sol.

? : Tu as devant toi Satan le roi des enfers et tu seras à mon service à partir de maintenant.

Il me glace le sang, je n'aime pas le ton qu'il emploie. Je me suis levée et lui fit face.

Moi : J'ai signée le pacte et remplis ma part du marché, nous devions échanger mon âme contre celles de nos parents.

Je sentis soudain une grande douleur dans tout mon corps et m'écroulais en me tordant de douleur. Les larmes commençaient à s'écouler lentement sur mes joue.

Satan : As-tu déjà vu un démon respecter un contrat ?

Moi : Vous aviez promis !

Satan : J'ai mentis.

_J'ai vendue mon âme au diable ! Non, c'est pas possible ! _

* Fin POV d'Alwena *


	17. Chapter 16

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 16 :_

* POV d'Alwena *

_C'est pas possible ?! Il a mentit !_ J'essaye de me relever mais rien a faire, la douleur est trop forte.

Satan : À partir de maintenant tu vas m'obéir.

_Il se prend pour qui lui ?! J'ai peut être conclue un pacte avec lui mais je ne suis pas prête de le servir et encore moins à faire ses quatre volontés ! _J'avais mal mais je réussi néanmoins à articuler difficilement.

Moi : Et puis quoi encore … Plutôt mourir.

Satan : Misérable insecte.

Il leva la main dans ma direction et je fus alors prise d'une douleur tellement forte que je me suis mise à cracher du sang._ Alors c'était à cause de lui la douleur insoutenable que je ressentais dans la poitrine !_ Je commençais à voir floue.

Satan : Je t'apprendrais à rester à ta place. Mettez la dans la cellule avec les autres.

Je sentis quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, me tirer et me traîner. Je me sens toute faible.

« Courage Alwena ! »

On me jeta violemment sur le sol. J'entendis des voix m'appeler. Je fermais peux à peux les yeux. Castiel, Neila, Lysandre, je suis désolée. Après cette dernière pensée je m'évanouis sous la douleur.

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* POV de Neila *

Cela un moment que nous marchions en direction de l'autre temple. Nous n'avons presque échangé aucun mots depuis notre départ. La disparition de ma meilleure amie avait créée un vide. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle. Je m'arrêtais soudain prise d'un mal de crane atroce. Les autres ce stoppèrent en remarquent que je n'avançais plus.

« Castiel, Neila, Lysandre, je suis désolée ».

_C'est elle ! C'est sa voix !_ La douleur s'estompa peu à peu. Lysandre s'avança vers moi l'air inquiet.

Lysandre : Neila, tu vas bien ?

Neila : Je … J'ai entendu sa voix.

Castiel : De quoi tu parles ?

Neila : Je dis que j'ai entendue la voix d'Alwena !

Ils me regardèrent tous avec une expression d'étonnement sur le visage.

Castiel : Comment ça tu l'as entendue ?

Neila : Je … Je ne serai pas expliquer comment mais j'ai ressentie une forte migraine puis j'ai entendue sa voix, elle paressait si faible.

Lysandre : Qu'est-ce-qu'elle disait ?

Je baissais la tête et les larmes commençaient à inonder mon visage.

Neila : Elle a dit « Castiel, Neila, Lysandre, je suis désolée ». Je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivée quelque chose !

Castiel : Et me*de ! Je jour où je me retrouverai en face de ce sal*p …

Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre des ses bras. Je reconnus tout de suite Lysandre avec son immense tendresse. Une fois calmée, il desserra son étreinte puis me regarda dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux vairons.

Lysandre : Ça va mieux ?

Je lui fis un signe positif de la tête avant de me retourner vers Démon.

Neila : Pourquoi j'ai pu entendre sa voix ?

Démon : Il semblerait que vous soyez liées d'une quelconque manière. Je ne serai pas pas expliquer comment ni pourquoi. Peut être que c'est le fragment d'émeraude qui vous rapproche.

Il y eu un blanc entre nous. Tout le monde semblait perdu dans ces pensées.

Démon : Il faut continuer, la route est encore longue et le temps presse.

Nous nous sommes remis en chemin. Alwena je t'en pris tiens bon.

* Fin POV de Neila *

* POV d'Alwena *

J' ouvris lentement les paupières mais ma vue était encore légèrement trouble. Je perçus néanmoins une forme au dessus de moi devenir de plus en plus nette. Une femme blonde avec des yeux bleu-gris, qui débordaient de larmes, se tenait devant moi. Je n'arrivais presque pas à faire de mouvement mais j'essayais de parler.

Moi : M-Maman.

Isabelle : Ma chérie … Tu est en vie.

Elle me pris dans ses bras et me serra fort contre elle. Les yeux commençaient à me piquer. Je relevais un peu la tête et aperçus, par dessus l'épaule de ma mère, plusieurs personnes. Je reconnue les parents de Neila; sa mère Natacha est bonde et son père Olivier a les cheveux bruns légèrement grisonnant. C'est là que je le vis, les cheveux noir et les yeux brillant. Les larmes coulaient le long de mon visage.

Moi : P-Papa.

Il sourit et nous pris moi et ma mère dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils desserrèrent leurs étreintes leurs regards se posèrent sur moi et mon père prit la parole.

Raymond : Comment se fait-il que tu te trouves ici ?

Moi : Je … J'ai voulue vous aider.

Raymond : Tu n'aurais pas du.

Moi : je c'est … Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous fasse du mal. Il a menacé de prendre votre âme et je …

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une violente douleur au niveau de la poitrine me prit. Je me suis écroulée et me suis mise à cracher du sang._ Aie !_

Isabelle : Au mon dieu !

Un homme s'approcha de moi et me redressa.

Homme : Je suis médecin. Respires calmement, tout vas bien.

Je suivis ses instructions et la douleur s'estompa peu à peu.

Isabelle : Tu te sens bien ma chérie ?

Moi : O-Oui ça va.

Je regardais la personne en face de moi. L'homme qui me faisait face avait les cheveux blancs avec de fines mèches noires. Il me regarda avec interrogation. _Cet air, il me rappel …_

Homme : Pourquoi est-ce-que tu me fixes comme ça ?

Moi : Pardonnez-moi. C'est seulement que vous me faites pensé à … un ami … Lysandre.

Son visage s'éclaira et une femme au long cheveux châtains avec des yeux vairons me fit face.

Femme : Tu connais notre fils ?

Moi : Vous … vous êtes les parents de Lysandre, c'est un très bon ami à moi. Nous sommes dans la même classe.

Homme : Oui, nous sommes ses parents. Pardonnes-nous, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés correctement. Je me nomme Liam et voici ma femme Cynthia.

Moi : Enchanter. Maintenant je comprend d'où viens à Lysandre sa façon de parler si distinguée et je vous rassure, il va bien.

Natacha : Alwena, comment va Neila.

Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de lui répondre.

Moi : Elle va très bien, Lysandre veille très bien sur elle j'en suis persuadée.

Elle me sourit ainsi que son maris et les parents de Lysandre, je crois qu'ils ont tous comprit

à quoi je faisais allusion. Mon attention se porta sur le dernier couple, un homme avec les cheveux bruns et une femme, taille mannequin avec de beau yeux gris et une chevelure de cendre. Elle est magnifique. Je me dirigeais et me suis positionnée face à elle._ Serais-ce possible que …_

Moi : Euh … Excusez-moi mais … est-ce-que par hasard … vous n'auriez pas un fils qui s'appelle Castiel.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et se tourna vers, celui, qui je suppose doit être son mari. L'homme lui fit un sourire charmeur et elle se tourna vers moi.

Femme : En effet, Castiel est notre fils mais comment le sais tu ?

Moi : C-C'est à dire que … il vous ressemble beaucoup … surtout au niveau des yeux et de la forme du visage.

Je baissais la tête et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mon visage.

Homme : Est-ce-que sa va ?

Je passais ma main sur mes yeux pour effacer les pleures et lui souris.

Moi : Oui … pardon. C'est juste que … lui et moi nous sommes quittés sur une dispute et je m'en veux beaucoup.

Femme : Tu as l'air de tenir énormément à lui.

Je rougie immédiatement sur ces parole ce qui les amusa beaucoup.

Homme : Et bien Alwena je suis ravis de faire ta connaissance moi c'est Caleb et voici ma femme Évangeline.

Moi : Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Cynthia : Dis-moi, tu nous dis qu'il comptait nous prendre notre âme ?

Moi : Oui, en réalité, j'ai été obliger de conclure un pacte avec lui mais il n'a pas remplit sa part du marché.

Raymond : De quel marché tu parles ?

Moi : Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Je vais trouver un moyen de vous faire sortir d'ici.

« Alwena, je vais te prêter un peu de mes pouvoir. Tu devrais en avoir assez pour pouvoir te téléporter en dehors de cet cage »._ D'accord mais je suis sensée m'y prendre comment ? _« Tu dois canaliser toute l'énergie que tu possède et la faire parcourir tout ton corps. Tu visualiseras ensuite l'endroit voulu, dans le cas présent, l'autre côté des barreaux. »_ Compris je vais essayer._

Moi : Je vais vous demander de reculer.

Isabelle : Qu'est-ce-que tu va faire ?

Moi : Faites-moi confiance.

J'ai fermée les paupières pour pouvoir mieux me concentrer. Je sentie bientôt toute l'énergie que je disposais se répandre dans mon corps.

« C'est bien, maintenant visualise ta destination ».

Une grande vague de chaleur me traversa et je me sentie transportée dans les airs. Quelques secondes plus tard j'atterris de l'autre côté. Je dus me rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber. _Cette téléportation m'a épuisée._ Une fois que j'eus repris mes esprits je fis face à la prison. Mes parents ainsi que ceux de mes amis étaient stupéfait, sur le c*l si je puis dire. J'essayais d'ouvrir le verrou mais rien à faire.

Moi : Je vais chercher de quoi vous sortir de là.

Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque la main de mon père me reteint.

Raymond : Fais attention à toi.

Moi : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça va aller.

Je me suis reculée et leur fis un sourire suivie d'un clin d'œil avant de partir en courant.

* Fin POV d'Alwena *


	18. Chapter 17

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 17 :_

* POV d'Alwena *

Je courais à travers les immenses couloirs sans m'arrêter. Je me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir les sortir de là. Je leur est dit de me faire confiance mais …

« Alwena attention ! Nous ne sommes pas seules, caches-toi ! »

Au moment même où Luna eut fini sa phrase, j'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprochant dangereusement de ma position. Je regardais tout autour de moi en espérant trouver un endroit où personne ne pourrait me trouver. Je commençais à paniquer._ Il n'y a rien, je suis fichue._

« Derrière-toi, il y a un petit couloir ».

Je fis volte-face et me suis engouffrée dans le couloir dont elle me parlait._ Il est vraiment très étroit._ Je reculais tout en faisant face aux bruits qui ce rapprochaient. Je finis par heurter quelque chose et lorsque je me suis retournée je découvris une porte.

« Vas-y, je ne sens aucune aura maléfique émanant de l'autre côté ». _Tu es sûre de toi ?_ « Certaine, dépêches-toi parce que la chose qui s'approche est tout sauf amicale ».

Sur ces mots je me suis empressée de saisir la poignée de la porte, qui par chance était ouverte. Une fois que j'eus passée le cadre de la porte, celle-ci se referma aussitôt derrière moi. _Mais c'est impossible ! La porte est en fait un tableau ?!_

« Dans les châteaux, certains objets comme des tapisseries ou des tableaux étaient placés de façon à dissimuler des passages secrets et des sorties de secours. Ils étaient notamment utilisés et mis en place dans les chambres et les lieux importants dissimulant des choses importantes ».

Je me tournais pour faire face à la salle. Divers objets y étaient entreposés comme : boules de cristal, chaudrons, élixirs ( ce sont des boissons précieuses pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ) etc …

Je vis quelque chose briller accroché au mur. Je me suis approchée lentement puis après avoir poussée le rideau qui le recouvrait de moitié, je découvris … _Un miroir ?!_

« C'est le miroir magique, il permet de bénéficier de bons conseils et de connaissance de l'ange Anael. On peut ainsi connaître tout les secrets du temps, le passé comme l'avenir ». _Mais, si c'est un ange qui apparaît, pourquoi est-t-il ici ? Je veux dire en enfers. _« Il est considéré comme un objet maléfique. Nul ne devrait pouvoir interférer sur le temps. En connaissant l'avenir la destinée des vivants change et c'est contre la loi. Il fut enfermé dans un endroit sacré mais fut dérobé, il y a de cela des siècles et personne ne savait où il se trouvait, jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas ». _Si il possède toutes les connaissances, il doit pouvoir me dire par quel moyen je peux faire sortir mes parents et ceux des autres des enfers. _

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?! » _Si il sais tout, il pourrait me dire par quel procédé quitter les enfers. _« Quoi qu'il en sois, demande ce que tu dois savoir et seulement ce que tu dois savoir ».

Je me suis approchée du miroir et au moment où ma main eut frôlée le verre, il se mit à briller d'une forte lumière. Je dus fermer les yeux et mettre mes bras devant mon visage pour ne pas être aveuglée. Une fois que la luminosité eut diminuée je rouvris les paupières. Mon regard se porta à nouveau sur le miroir magique …_ Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ?!_

« Oui, l'ange Anael apparaît sous l' apparence d'un bel enfants ».

C'était un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un blond d'une grande pureté et possédait de belle ailes blanche.

Anael : Tu veux connaître le moyen pour ta famille, ainsi que celle de tes amis, de pouvoir quitter les enfers en toute sécurité.

_Mais comment ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il sait absolument tout._

Moi : C'est exacte.

Anael : À ce jour, il n'en existe qu'un seul. C'est la pierre de téléportation.

Moi : Il y en a ici ?

Anael : Satan en à six en sa possession. Elles se trouvent dans la salle où il conserve tous ses objets de valeurs. Pour ce qui est du sceau scellant la prison de vos familles, une attaque armée ou magique devrait suffire.

Moi : Il y en a seulement six ça veux dire …

Anael : Que l'un d'entre vous va devoir rester aux enfers.

L'un d'entre nous va devoir rester. Je n'ai pas le choix, je veux qu'ils rejoignent tous leurs familles. Mon esprit se dirigea alors vers mes trois amis. _Neila, Castiel, Lysandre, ne vous inquiétés pas, vous retrouverez bientôt vos proches. Je vais rester, de toute façon je ne leur servirais pas à grand chose dans mon état._ Mon attention se reporta à nouveau sur le miroir.

Moi : Je resterai. Où puis-je trouver ces pierres ?

Anael : La salle où elles sont entreposés est situé près de l'entrée principale.

Moi : D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Je dois demander seulement ce qu'il me faut savoir. Je tournais le dos au miroir et m'apprêtais à partir en prenant la direction de la porte …

Anael : Il y a autre chose que tu veux savoir, je le sens.

« Alwena non, il ne faut pas ! »

Anael : La mort t'attend à la fin de ton voyage.

_Alors, c'est vrai, je vais vraiment mourir ? C'était une évidence pourtant. _Je secouais la tête pour faire le vide dans mon esprit. _Je ne dois pas me détourer de mon objectif, ils comptent sur moi._

« Alwena »._ Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, en route. Je vais d'abord les sortir de derrière les barreaux, ce sera plus simple._ « Il faudra que vous fassiez très attention. Dès qu'il s'apercevra de votre disparition, Satan lancera ces sbires à votre poursuite ». _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte bien les protéger._

Je commençais à partir lorsqu'une fiole tomba d'une étagère. Je suis alors partie la ramasser. Elle était toujours intacte et elle contenait un liquide d'une étrange couleur rougeâtre.

« C'est le fameux élixir de longue vie »._ Fameux ? Pourquoi, quelles sont ses propriétés ?_ « C'est une préparation qui tient autant de la magie que de la pharmacie. On raconte que dans sa composition il y aurait probablement un peu de pierre philosophale ». _Pour peu je me croirais dans Harry Potter. _« Il sert à soigner les maux, même parmi les plus graves, comme des blessures. Il permet aussi, et surtout, de prolonger bien au-delà des limites naturelles, la durée de vie »._ Je le prend, ça pourrait m'être très utile._

Je m'en suis emparée et après l'avoir rangé dans ma poche, je me suis précipitée vers la sortie. Après m'être assurée que personne n'était dans les environs, je courue en direction des cachots. _Voilà, plus que ces escaliers à descendre._

« Attention, je sens quelque chose ! »

Un garde fit son apparition en bas des marches.

Garde : Alerte ! Prisonnier en …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je pris une grosse pierre et la lui ai lancée de toutes mes forces. Celle-ci le percuta en pleine tête et il tomba au sol.

« Dépêches-toi ! Les autres ont dut entendre son appel et ne vont pas tarder ! »

Je courue aussi vite que je pus et me suis bientôt retrouvée devant leur prison. Dès qu'ils m'aperçurent, ils se sont tout de suite précipités dans ma direction. Ce fut le père de Lysandre qui m'interpella tandis que je reprenais mon souffle.

Liam : Quel était ce bruit ?

Moi : Je me suis fais repérer, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, il faut faire vite.

« Fais apparaître ton arc, ça te demandera moins de puissance qu'un sort ».

Moi : Reculez, je ne veux pas risquer de vous vous blesser.

Après qu'ils se soient exécuté je me suis concentrée. Une énergie traversa mon corps. Je tandis les bras et après avoir canaliser mon pouvoir dans mes mains mon arc se matérialisa.

« Tes flèches viennent de ta magie, ce ne sont pas des vrais. Elles apparaissent automatiquement après avoir tendus la corde ».

Je tandis la corde comme me l'avait dit Luna et une flèche d'énergie bleu fit son apparition.

Moi : Protégez-vous le visage, je ne connais pas l'étendue des dégâts que ça pourrait faire.

Raymond : Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Moi : Papa, fais moi confiance.

Je me suis mise en position et visais la serrure. _Allez, ça va marcher._ Au moment où j'eus tirée, la flèche partie si vite que je la vis à peine. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec la porte, celle-ci vola en éclats ainsi que des bouts de murs qui étaient sur le côté. Une fois que la poussière fut dégager, je me suis avancée vers les adultes.

Moi : Tout le monde va bien ?

Ils me firent tous oui de la tête. _Tant mieux, je ne veux pas les ramener en mauvais état._

Isabelle : Comment tu as fais ça ?

Moi : La magie maman, la magie. Il vaudrai mieux pour nous de ne pas traîner dans les parages, avec le bruit infernal que ça à fait. J'ai trouvée un moyen pour sortir mais il faut que vous me suiviez.

« Vous ne pourrez pas arriver à l'entrée sans vous faire arrêter ! » _Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse, on n'a pas le choix. _« Cette fois c'est un cas d'extrême urgence, tu vas devoir utiliser une grande partie de la magie qui est enfouit en toi »._ Mais comment ?_ « Je vais te la débloquer. Fermes les yeux. »

Après m'être exécutée, je me sentie soulever dans les airs et quelque chose apparue dans mon dos. Une immense puissance parcourue mon corps. _C'est agréable, toute cette chaleur._ Lorsque mes pieds se reposèrent au sol, j'ouvris les paupières. Mes parents ainsi que ceux de mes amis me regardaient avec de grand yeux.

Moi : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Évangeline : Et bien comment dire …

Caleb : Tes cheveux sont devenus bleus et …

Cynthia : Tu as des ailes.

Moi : Des ailes ?!

Je tournais ma tête pour pouvoir apercevoir une partie de mon dos._ C'est vrai ! J'ai des ailes, deux ailes d'anges._ Des grand bruits commençaient à se faire entendre dans les couloirs.

« Vite ! Ils arrivent ! Prenez-vous tous les mains et formez un cercle ! »

Moi : Donnez-moi vos mains et formez un cercle.

« Maintenant pense aux pierres de téléportation, cela va vous conduira jusqu'à elles ».

Je fermais les yeux et serrais les mains de mes parents, qui étaient tous les deux de chaque côté de moi. Je leurs transmettais mon énergie et lorsque celle-ci leur parvint à tous, une lumière nous enveloppa. Avant de disparaître, je ressentie une douleur au niveau de mon épaule gauche. Une fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la salle « aux objets précieux », je reportais mon attention sur mon épaule. Elle est coupée et du sang s'en échappe.

Isabelle : Alwena !

Moi : C'est bon maman, c'est pas grave.

Liam : Ta plaie va s'infecter si tu ne fais rien !

Moi : On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

« Regardes dans la boite sur ta droite ».

Je pris la boite qu'elle m'avait indiquée et lorsque je l'ouvris, j'y découvris les six pierre dont m'avait parlé Anael. Je les pris et en donnai une à chacun.

Caleb : C'est quoi ça ?

Moi : Des pierres de téléportation.

Olivier : Comment est-ce-qu'elles fonctionnent ?

Moi : Vous pensez à un endroit et vous y êtes aussitôt transporté.

Je sortis la fiole de ma poche et la remis à mon père.

Moi : C'est l'élixir de longue vie, il peut guérir toutes les blessures.

Je pris mes parents dans mes bras et les serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues._ C'est sûrement la dernière fois que je vais les voir, mais pour une fois j'aurais servi à quelque chose._ Après m'être détachée d'eux, je leurs fis face.

Moi : Pensez fort au Temple de la Terre du Sud. Neila, Castiel et Lysandre devaient s'y rendre, vous les y retrouverez.

Raymond : Et toi ?

Moi : Moi je …

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que des démons et Satan firent leur apparition. Des boules de feux fonçaient droits sur nous. J'eus le réflexe de mettre mes bras en avant et je réussis tans bien que mal à créer un bouclier. _Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !_

Moi : Partez !

Natacha : Et toi ?!

Moi : Il n'y a que six pierre alors je reste !

Raymond : Je reste avec toi !

Moi : J'ai fait tout ça pour tous vous sauver et c'est pas pour rien ! Neila, Castiel et Lysandre ont besoins de vous ! Alors maintenant allez-vous en !

Mes parents pleuraient et tous commençaient à scintiller. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres lorsqu'ils eurent disparut. _J'ai tenu ma promesse, je les ai ramenés._

Satan : Tu vas payer pour ça.

Je ressentis une grande douleur dans tout le corps ce qui me fit pousser un hurlement. Toutes mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Castiel avant que le noir complet m'envahisse.

* Fin du POV d'Alwena *

* * *

**Encore un chapitre qui s'achève. Donnez-moi vos impressions !**

**Les parents de nos héros sont enfin libérés mais à quel prix ... Pour savoir se qu'il va arriver à Alwena, Neila et leurs amis je vous donne RDV au prochain chapitre ! **


	19. Chapter 18

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

_Chapitre 18 :_

* POV de Neila *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que nous avions quitter le temple des Cieux du Nord pour nous rendre à celui de la Terre du Sud et par chance nous n'avions fait aucune mauvaise rencontre, heureusement d'ailleurs. Nous marchions depuis plusieurs heures dans la Brocéliende. Démon nous a apprit que cette forêt était la plus magique au monde, mais qu'avec le temps, sa taille est beaucoup plus modeste qu'a l'époque chevaleresque.

Démon : Nous allons faire une pause. Si vous voulez vous rafraîchir, il y a une rivière pas loin. Pour la trouver, il suffit de suivre le bruit de l'eau qui y coule.

Moi : Bon et bien j'y vais alors. À plus.

Sûr ces mots, je partis en suivant le doux bruit de l'eau comme nous l'avait conseillé Démon.

Après avoir passée les derniers arbres, je me suis retrouvée dans une clairière remplie de fleurs. En son centre, il y un hêtre gigantesque près duquel passait la rivière. _C'est absolument magnifique. _Je me suis approchée de cette fameuse rivière et me suis alors mise à genoux au bort. Lorsque je mis mes mains dedans, j'en bus aussitôt quelques gorgées. _Cette eau est d'une transparence et d'une pureté étonnante._ Je repensais alors à ma meilleure amie qui était tout sauf au paradis. _J'espère qu'elle va bien. _Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque j'eus remarquée le reflet de Lysandre à la surface de l'eau. Il déposa alors sa main sur mon épaule.

Lysandre : Est-ce-que ça va ?

Moi : Pour être franche avec toi, pas vraiment.

Il prit place à côté de moi et fixa a son tour l'eau qui s'écoulait.

Moi : Alwena aurait adorée cet endroit.

Lysandre : Il ne faut pas que tu culpabilises. Une fois qu'on sera en mesure d'y aller, nous irons la chercher et tu connais Castiel, lui, plus que quiconque ne renoncera pas, même si il échoue.

Mes yeux commençaient à se voiler. _Je le sais tout ça._

Moi : Je le sais très bien … mais elle me manque terriblement.

Les larmes qui quittèrent mon visage vinrent tombées à la surface de l'eau ce qui eut pour effet de la troubler. Je sentis les deux bras de Lysandre s'enrouler autour de mon corps avant de me retrouver contre son torse. Je me suis accrochée à son t-shirt et j'ai éclatée en sanglots.

Moi : Nous … Nous avons beau … ne pas avoir des liens de sang … nous avons toujours été ensembles elle et moi … Lorsque nos parents partaient en … en voyage pour leur travail … ils nous laissaient toutes les deux … Ils n'y avait pas un seul jour … où l'on ne se voyait pas … Alwena est comme une sœur … Ma sœur de cœur.

Lysandre : Je comprend ce que tu ressens. Pour Castiel et moi c'est exactement pareil, on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits. Tu vas voir, tout fini par s'arranger avec le temps. On va la retrouver, je te le promet.

Il me prit le menton et me releva la tête. Il effaça ensuite, d'un geste doux, les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de mon visage, puis me fit un sourire d'une immense tendresse que je lui rendis timidement. _Je me demande ce que je ferais sans lui. _Je croisais ses magnifique yeux vairons. Son regard était tellement intense qu'il me faisait fondre. Je dus fermer les yeux pour calmer mon cœur. Je sentis alors un souffle d'air chaud sur mon visage puis ses lèvres effleurer les miennes. Sans réfléchir, je le laissais poursuivre, m'abandonnant avec bonheur au baiser. _C'est agréable, cette douce chaleur. Lysandre, je t'aime et t'aimerai à jamais. _Lorsqu'il pris fin, il déposa sa main sur ma joue en la caressant avec douceur.

Lysandre : Tu te sens mieux ?

Pour toute réponse je hochais positivement la tête. _Bien sûr que je me sens bien. En même temps qui ne le serai pas apprêt un baiser ? _

Lysandre : Je suis rassuré alors. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, et tu es bien plus jolie lorsque tu souris.

À sa remarque je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et d'émettre un petit rire gêné tout en détournant le regard.

J'entendis alors des rires ainsi que des chants, dans une langue qui m'était inconnue jusqu'à présent. _D'où est-ce-que ça peut bien venir ? _Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens pour arriver à distinguer la source des bruits. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur le grand arbre qui se situait au centre de la clairière. _On dirait que ça vient de là-bas. _Je reportais mon attention sur Lysandre qui semblait perplexe.

Moi : Tu as entendus ?

Lysandre : Oui, on aurait dit des chants dans une langue ancienne. Je dirais qu'elle se rapproche du latin.

? : Le Laoris pour être exact.

Je sursautais en entendant cette voix et regardais autour de moi, pour voir d'où elle pourrais bien venir. _Mais, il n'y a personne ?!_

? : Youhou ! Je suis en bas !

Je baissais la tête et mon regard se posa sur la petite créature qui était assise sur une rose. _Quoi ?! Une fée ?! Mais elle est minuscule ! _Tranquillement installée sur les pétales de fleur, elle nous regardait de ses magnifique yeux bleus. Ses cheveux était, d'une couleur plutôt inhabituel. En effet, elle avait une longue chevelure verte et ses vêtements avaient l'air d'être fabriqués avec des plantes. Elle portait une robe en feuille attachée au cou avec un bout de tige, ses chaussures ressemblaient à du coton maintenu aux jambes avec de petites lianes et elle avait une petite marguerite accrochée à ses cheveux par un serre-tête 100 % naturel. Pour couronner le tout elle était dotée d'ailes transparente, comme celle des libellules. _Elle est trop mignonne !_

Lysandre : Tu es une fée ?

? : Bien vu. Je me nomme Fyn, sœur cadette de sa majesté le reine Titania.

Moi : Et bien ravie de faire ta connaissance Fyn, moi c'est Neila et voici Lysandre.

Lysandre : Enchanté princesse.

Moi : Dis-moi Fyn, c'est quoi '' Laoris '' ?

Fyn : C'est la plus ancienne langue parlée , seul les fée et les elfes l'utilise encore aujourd'hui. Elle est également la langue à l'origine du latin d'où la ressemblance.

Lysandre : Je comprend mieux maintenant, je voyais des similitudes sans pour autant arriver à comprendre.

Moi : Sans vouloir de vexée, je ne pensais pas que les fées existaient.

Fyn : C'est normal, nous ne nous montrons jamais aux humains mais surtout, nous vivons avec la nature et donc ne pouvons pas survivre dans les villes où la pollution et les bâtiments domine.

Moi : … Je comprend mais nous, nous sommes des humains.

Fyn : Oui et non. Vous êtes tous les deux dotés de pouvoirs magique et les anges, comme les elfes, avons des ressemblances. Je l'ai sentie, c'est pour ça que je vous ai approchée et que les autres sont sorti de leurs cachettes.

? : Eh ! Qu'est-ce-que vous fo*tez depuis tout t'a l'heure ?! On vous attend !

Je sursautais en entendant la voix qui avait surgit dans mon dos. Je me retournais pour voir arriver, Démon et Castiel, dans notre direction. Une fois à notre niveau, Castiel se rendis compte de la présence de Fyn à nos côtés et la dévisagea.

Castiel : C'est quoi ça ?

Je vis le visage de ma petite camarade devenir rouge de colère. _Sa y est, il vient à peine d'arriver qu'il l'a déjà vexé._

Fyn : Je suis une fée et la sœur de la reine Titania rentre bien toi ça dans la tête !

Castiel : Eh oh calmes-toi petite.

Fyn : Je suis une princesse alors ne …

Démon : C'est bon Cast' arrêtes tes gamineries.

J'émis un léger rire. _Tien, il y a de la musique ?_ Je cherchais la source du bruit et je reportais mon attention sur le hêtre qui reposait au centre de la clairière. Plusieurs centaines de fées y dansaient tout autour. _Je me demande ce qu'ils font. _

Lysandre : Vous fêtez quelque chose.

Fyn : L'hiver arrive à son terme, nous nous préparons donc à l'arrivée du printemps. C'est à cette époque de l'année que toutes les fées du monde utilisent leur magie pour faire disparaître les temps froids et faire apparaître le soleil pour que la vie de la faune et la flore reprennent leurs cours.

Moi : Alors c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine des saisons ?!

Fyn : C'est bien ça.

Moi : Houa ! Alors c'est à vous qu'on doit ces magnifiques fleurs et toutes ces couleurs. Et bien merci beaucoup !

Démon : C'est impressionnant. Comme quoi le travail d'équipe peut faire des merveilles.

Moi : Justement, c'est … AAAAAAAAAH !

_Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ?! J'ai mal ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et mon corps est tout engourdit. _Je mis mes mains sur mes tempes pour essayer d'atténuer cet horrible sensation mais en vain. Mon visage était déformé par la douleur qui commençait à devenir insoutenable. Je me suis écroulée à genoux dans l'impossibilité de faire un mouvement. Lysandre se précipita à mes côtés et s'abaissa à mon niveau.

Lysandre : Neila ! Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?!

Je relevais la tête dans sa direction et je croisais son regard qui était remplit d'inquiétude. La souffrance qui me parcourait le corps était tellement forte que les larmes qui étaient apparues sur le coin de mes yeux coulaient maintenant le long de mes joues.

Moi : Lys … Lysandre … Je … J'ai mal.

« NON ARRÊTEZ ! » _Cette voix …_

* Fin POV de Neila *

* POV d'Alwena *

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. _Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ? _J'essayais de me relever mais je remarquais que j'étais sur allongée sur une table de pierre, accrochée aux mains et aux chevilles. _Je ne peux plus partir !_

? : Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre, ce sont des chaînes magique impossible à casser.

Une personne sortie de l'ombre. _Lui !_

Moi : Satan …

Satan : Je n'ai pas apprécié ce que tu as fait la dernière fois, alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement et me dire tout ce que je veux savoir.

Il s'approcha de plus en plus de moi et je commençais à trembler. _Son aura est remplie d'une force négative et maléfique ! Il me fait vraiment peur._

« Alwena ! Quoi qu'il te dise, ne lui donne aucune réponse ! »

Une fois qu'il fut à mon niveau, il se pencha vers moi et fit parcourir ses griffes sur mon visage. _Non, restes forte, penses aux autres qui compte sur toi. S_a main, qui parcourait jusqu'à maintenant mon corps, s'arrêta au dessus de ma poitrine et une forte douleur me parcouru tous les membres. Je fus prise de violents spasmes et je me tordais dans tous les sens.

Moi : AAAAAAAAH !

Satan : Maintenant, tu vas me dire où tu as envoyé les prisonniers que tu as aidée à s'échapper.

Moi : J... Jamais !

Les tiraillements qui m'avaient envahi plus tôt redoublèrent d'intensité. Je me tordait dans tous les sens en espérant que la douleur s'atténue. _Aie ! J'ai mal ! C'est insupportable, ça me brûle !_

Satan : Tu vas parler !

Moi : Vas te faire fo*tre !

Satan : Espèce de misérable créature. Tu vas apprendre à m'obéir.

Moi : NON ARRÊTEZ !

Je me suis mise à cracher du sang qui coula le long de mes lèvres. _Je ne vais pas tenir. _

« Alwena ! »

Une lumière s'échappa de mon corps entier et je vis Satan reculer vivement.

Satan : Mais comment ?! Tu serais une des élues ?!

Ma vision se troubla et se fut une fois de plus le noir complet.

Satan : Alors comme ça elle est l'ange de la Lune. Elle me sera très utile et lorsque j'arriverai à la corrompre le Haut Conseil payera pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

* Fin POV d'Alwena *


	20. Chapter 19

**Voici le chapitre 19 ! Mon dieu, que le temps passe vite, mais c'est loin d'être la fin des aventures de nos deux anges préférés et de leurs amis.**

**Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

_Chapitre 19 :_

* POV de Neila *

« NON ARRÊTEZ ! » _Cette voix …_

Moi : ALWENA !

Affolée, je regardais autour de moi pour repérer ce qui m'entourais. _Hein, mais je suis où là ?!_ Tout, et je dis bien absolument tout dans cette salle était fait de matériaux naturel. Le lit dans lequel je me trouvais était fabriqué avec des feuille, de bois et de mousse pour les murs et le sol c'était de la pierre.

La porte, de la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais, s'ouvrit d'un seul coup laissant apparaître un Lysandre, je dirais inquiet, qui se précipita vers moi. Il fut bientôt suivi de Castiel, Démon et Fyn.

Lysandre : Neila, comment tu te sens ?! On t'a entendu crier !

Moi : Alwena !

Castiel : Quoi ?!

Moi : Je l'ai entendu ! Elle criait et souffrait !

Démon : Mais comment c'est possible ? Je croyais que vous étiez seulement reliées par le fragment d'émeraude incrusté dans vos poitrines !

? : Je crains que ce sois plus compliqué que ça.

À l'entente de cette douce voix, j'ai reportée mon attention sur le pas de la porte où une jeune femme était apparue. Elle était dotée d'une chevelure verte foncée, elle portait une longue robe faite de pétales de roses et de coton. Elle possédait également un magnifique diadème frontal qui lui donnait beaucoup de grâce et amplifiait sa beauté naturel. _J'ai jamais vue une personne aussi belle. _

Fyn : Grande sœur.

_Alors c'est donc elle la reine Titania ?! _Je vis alors Démon s'incliner respectueusement. Ils fut vite imité par Lysandre, qui s'était levé. Castiel, lui, était debout, adossé au mur, les bras croisés et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. _Même si il n'en parle pas, je suis sûr que comme pour moi, Alwena lui manque terriblement. En plus, il doit s'en vouloir de s'être séparé d'elle après une dispute. Et ce satané Satan le jour où je lui mettrai la main dessus …_

Démon : Mes respects votre altesse. Nous vous remercions pour votre hospitalité.

Titania : C'est tout naturel. J'ai moi aussi entendu parler de la légende des deux élus qui ont pour objectif de vaincre la menace qu'est Satan, autrefois appelé Lucifer.

Castiel : Excusez-moi majesté, mais quel est le lien qui existe entre Alwena et Neila si ce n'est pas l'émeraude qu'elles possèdent ?

_Dites-moi que je rêve ?! Castiel peut être poli quand il veut ! Il ne doit vraiment pas se sentir bien. _La reine dirigea son regard vers moi et me fixa avec sérieux.

Titania : Les fragments que vous possédez, toi ainsi que ton amie, n'ont pas la capacité de vous relier. Ce lien est celui qui vous rattache toutes les deux à Satan.

Moi : Mais alors, comment expliquez-vous le fait que j'ai entendue Alwena et que j'ai ressentie une grande douleur me parcourir le corps ?

Titania : Il existe autre chose. Un lien spécial qui relit les deux anges de la légende.

Démon : Mais alors Neila serait la deuxième ?!

_Alors c'est moi ?!_

Titania : En effet. Ce qui lie les élus n'est pas qu'une simple amitié, c'est bien plus. Ils sont capables de ressentir une partie de l'état de l'autre, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnelle.

Moi : Vous voulez dire que la douleur que j'ai eut venait d'Alwena ?!

Titania : Oui, c'est ça. Le mal que tu as ressentie était destiné à l'autre ange. Cependant, comme la distance qui vous sépare est importante, la blessure que tu as eut n'était pas aussi grande que la sienne.

Moi : Ça veut dire que je n'ai reçu qu'une partie de ces maux et qu'elle souffre donc plus que moi ?!

Titania : Malheureusement, c'est exactement ça. Avec la distance le lien faibli et inversement.

Toutes mes pensées se tournèrent alors vers ma meilleure amie. _Alwena, je t'en pris, tiens le coup. On va venir te chercher, je te le promet._

* Fin POV de Neila *

* POV d'Alwena *

« Alwena, je t'en pris, tiens le coup. On va venir te chercher, je te le promet ».

J'entrouvrais légèrement les yeux pour reprendre conscience avec la réalité.

« Tu es réveillée. Comment tu te sens ? » _J'ai connue mieux. _« Tu as la tête ailleurs, je me trompe ? » _J'ai fait un rêve où Neila me disait de ne pas perdre espoir et qu'ils allaient venir me chercher. _« Ce n'était pas un rêve. Cette communication a été faite par télépathie. C'est le pouvoir commun que possèdent les élus. Apparemment, Neila et toi êtes les anges spéciaux dont parle cette fameuse légende ».

Je ne fis aucune remarque sûr ces dernières paroles. Néanmoins, je pensais à mes amis. _Je vous en supplie, quoi que vous fassiez faites attention à vous. _Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Bon_, c'est pas le moment de ce laisser aller. Du courage Alwena. _Je regardais ensuite où je me trouvais. Mes yeux s'écartèrent sous la stupeur. _Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible !_ Cette pièce n'avait ni portes ni fenêtres, seulement quatre murs, rien d'autre. _Si il croit que je vais rester bien sagement ici, il peut toujours rêver._

Après m'être concentrée et avoir fais suffisamment le vide dans mon esprit je réussi, non sans mal, à faire apparaître mon arc.

Au moment où je voulais décocher une flèche, je me suis vidée de mes forces. _Que … _Je fus , tout à coup, prise de vertiges et dus me rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber. _Mais qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs ?_

« J'ai l'impression que cette salle est anti-magie. A chaque fois qu'on souhaite lancer un sort,

la magie de son propriétaire est aspirée et sert à alimenter le reste du château ». _Alors … il je ne peux absolument rien faire ? _

Suite au silence de Luna j'en ai déduit que j'avais raison. Je me suis donc laissée glissée le long de la parois pour me retrouver à terre. Je me mis alors en position assise, les genoux contre la poitrine et la tête dans les bras. Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de mon visage alors que je laissais échapper un sanglot. _Depuis quand suis-je devenue aussi faible et inutile ? Je veux rentrer … simplement rentrer … que tout redevienne comme avant. Castiel, tu me manque tant … Qu'est-ce-que tu ferais à ma place ?_

* Fin POV d'Alwena *

* POV de Neila *

_Il faut qu'on se dépêche, le temps presse. Je ne sais pas ce que Satan fait subir à Alwena ni ce qu'il prépare mais nous devons agir vite. _

Après avoir quitté ce qui me semblait être une chambre, la reine Titania nous a conduit dans la salle du trône. Sur le chemin elle nous a appris que nous nous trouvions dans son palais. Une question m'arriva soudain en tête ...

Moi : Dis moi Fyn, comment se fait-il que … comment dire … tu ne sois plus toute petite et que tout ce qui ici soit à notre taille ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi puis éclata de rire. _Quoi, c'est une question si idiote que ça ?_

Fyn : En fait, ceci est notre taille réel. Les fée ont la particularité de pouvoir se transformer en animal et de pouvoir rétrécir à volonté.

Lysandre : Est-ce-que c'est pour ne pas attirer l'attention et rester discret que vous ne sortez sous votre véritable apparence.

Fyn : Oui, c'est bien pour cette raison … mais il y a aussi le fait que de nombreux hommes

qui sont chasseurs de fée veulent nous capturer pour nous utiliser, nous vendre ou autres.

Moi : Je comprend.

Après cette discussion nous sommes restés silencieux jusqu'à la salle de la couronne. Après que Titania eut pris place sur son trône elle nous toisa du regard.

Titania : Donc si j'ai bien compris, l'autre élue, votre amie Alwena est retenue prisonnière aux enfers, c'est bien ça ?

Moi : C'est exacte majesté. Nous aimerons savoir si il y a un moyen, autre que les pierres de téléportation, qui pourrait nous permettre de nous y rendre.

Titania : À ce jour il n'en existe qu'un seul. On raconte que durant une éclipse total de lune, lorsque celle-ci est rousse, un passage apparaît dans une partie de la montagne qui se situe au fin-font de la Terre-Neuve.

Fyn : Mais enfin tu n'y penses pas Titania ! La Terre-Neuve est une immense forêt sombre peuplée de dangereuses créatures !

Lysandre : Comment ça '' dangereuses créatures '' ?

Fyn : D'après nos sources, des griffons, des dragons et d'autres animaux mythologique vivent près de cette fameuse montagne et dans la forêt.

Je pâlie à l'entente de ces deux noms. _Et bien sa promet, j'espère qu'on en rencontra pas._

Castiel : Dragons, ok je vois, mais c'est quoi des griffons ?

Démon : De ce que j'ai pus en apprendre, ce sont des créatures magiques dont l'apparence est un croisement entre un lion et un aigle. Son corps est celui d'un félin mais ils ont la tête ainsi que les ailes d'un rapace. Eux, comme les dragons, sont des gardiens de trésors.

_C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais._

Titania : Justement, à ce sujet, il ne suffit pas de trouver la brèche dans la montagne pour vous retrouver aux enfers. Il vous faut pour cela faire appel à Charon autrement appelé le Passeur. Il est le seul qui puisse faire passer les hommes au royaume de Satan. Il est le seul lien existant entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants.

Démon : Je suppose qu'il ne fait rien gratuitement.

Fyn : En effet, il faut le payer pour pouvoir passer. Comme rien est jamais facile, il n'accepte que les pièces d'or.

Castiel : Bien sûr, il n'y en a pas n'importe où j'imagine.

Titania : On ne peut en trouver que dans ces fameux trésors gardé par les dragons.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. _Elle est folle ou quoi ?! Elle veut qu'on entre dans la tanière d'un dragons pour aller piocher dans ses objets précieux ! Mais on va y laisser notre peau ! _Mon regard se posa sur mes amis qui abordaient chacun une expression différente. Démon semblait en pleine réflexion, Castiel, lui, était crispé et avait les poings serrés. Mon attention se porta alors sur Lysandre qui était à côté de moi. Il tourna sa tête dans ma direction. Il dut sentir mon inquiétude car il me fit un tendre sourire et me prit la main.

Titania : Alors que décidez-vous ?

Je regardait mes compagnons qui me firent tous un signe d'approbation de la tête.

Moi : Nous y allons tous sans hésiter.

La reine semblait satisfaite de notre décision et nous sourit.

Titania : C'est tout à votre honneur. L'éclipse de lune a lieu dans un mois, cela devrait vous laisser suffisamment de temps pour vous préparer. Où avez-vous l'intention d'aller en attendant.

Démon : Nous devons nous rendre au Temple de la Terre du Sud où nous devons, avec l'aide de l'ange Raphaël, perfectionner la maîtrise de notre magie.

Titania : C'est une sage idée.

Fyn : Grande sœur, je vais les accompagner, je leur montrerai le chemin.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la plus jeune des fées. Elle avait une lueur enflammée dans ses yeux. _Elle semble très déterminée. Elle me fait un peu penser à Alwena, elles ont toutes les deux cette force de persuasion._

Titania : Je vois … Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à te laisser partir. Je veux que tu me promettre de faire très attention à toi.

Fyn : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serai prudente, comme toujours.

Nous nous apprêtions à quitter la pièce, à la suite de Fyn, lorsque la reine m'interpella.

Titania : Neila, avant que tu ne partes, j'aurai quelque chose à te montrer.

Moi : Euh … Très bien, je vous suis.

Je suivais la reine à travers les longs couloirs de son palais lorsque une voix d'homme m'interpella.

« Viens à moi ». _Qui est là ? _« Viens, je vais te conduire à moi, suis le son de ma voix ».

La reine s'arrêta devant une salle où la luminosité dominait. Un trou dans le plafond laissait la place au soleil dont une colonne de lumière descendait jusqu'au sol et éclairait une pierre situé au centre de la pièce. _On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose d'incrusté dans la roche._

« Viens, approche, je t'attend depuis si longtemps ».

J'étais comme hypnotisée par cette voix. J'avançais pas à pas et je remarquais enfin ce qui brillait dans le rock. _Mais, c'est une arme !_

« Tires sur le manche, retire la de son socle ».

En arrivant devant, je pris le pommeau d'une main et le fusée de l'autre. _Allez ma vieille, c'est le moment. _Après avoir resserrée mes prises, je me suis mise à tirer de toute mes force.

L'arme se mit à bouger et se retira de la pierre pour y laisser échapper un grand rayon lumineux qui s'éleva dans les air.

Je repris tout à coup conscience avec la réalité puis fixais la lame que j'avais entre les mains.

_Elle est magnifique. _De multiples gravures la recouvrait et elle brillait de mille éclat comme si elle était neuve. Je reportais mon attention sur Titania qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de cet étrange événement. Je pus remarquer qu'elle me souriait et qu'elle avançait vers moi.

Titania : On raconte que cette dague aurait appartenu à Apollon le dieu du soleil. Elle abrite à présent l'esprit d'Hélios et t'apportera la puissance de la lumière et du soleil. Lui et Luna l'esprit de la lune se complète.

Moi : Alors c'est sûr … C'est vraiment moi la deuxième élue ?

Titania : Tu y étais destinée, s'était écrit, ton futur est tout tracé. À présent c'est à toi de faire les bons choix.

J'entendis alors la voix de l'homme dans ma tête.

« La reine Titania a raison Neila. Quoi que tu décides, je t'accompagne ». _Je te remercie __Hélios. _« Lorsque tu auras besoin de moi fais-moi signe ».

L'arme se mit à scintiller avant de disparaître. Nous nous sommes alors dirigées vers la sortie où les autres nous attendaient. Je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais et j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Je pensais à ma meilleures amie et mes parents qui me manquaient énormément. _Comment je vais pouvoir les aider ? Il va falloir que je me donne à font dans mon entraînement si je veux pouvoir être utile._ Je revins sur terre lorsque je aperçue que la reine avait cessée de marcher. Je relevais lentement les yeux et remarquais que mes amis, qui se situaient en face de moi, me fixaient bizarrement.

Moi : Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur la figue ? Pourquoi vous me regardés comme ça ?

Lysandre : Et bien …

Fyn : Comment te dire …

Castiel : Tes cheveux sont encore plus rouges que les miens.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières, le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau. _Hein ?_

Moi : Quoi ?!

Je pris une mèche que j'avais sur l'épaule et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. _Rouge ! Il sont d'un rouge flamboyant ! Comment ça se fait ?!_

Titania : Cela prouve que tu es l'ange du soleil, c'est la couleur de la lumière tout comme le bleu est la couleur de la lune. Ne t'inquiètes pas la couleur de fait son apparition que lorsque tu utilises ta magie.

Castiel : Regardes, t'as déjà plus rien.

Moi : Encore heureux, j'aimerai pas qu'on me prenne pour ta sœur.

Fyn et la reine commencèrent à rire et furent vite rejointes par Démon, Lysandre et moi. Castiel, lui, était en train de se demander si il devait bouder ou se mettre en colère.

Démon : Bon, nous devons y aller.

Moi : Merci pour votre aide et votre accueil majesté.

Titania : Je vous souhaite bonne chance et surtout faites tous très attention.

Fyn : N'ai aucune crainte on va s'en sortir.

Après l'avoir saluée nous nous sommes remis en route accompagnée de Fyn. Prochaine destination le Temple de la Terre du Sud.

* Fin POV de Neila *


	21. Chapter 20

**LE RETOUR DES ANGES**

Chapitre 20 :

* POV de Castiel *

Cela faisais déjà un long moment qu'on marchait dans cette foutue forêt et on en voyait toujours pas la sortie. Je commençais à désespérer et j'avais vraiment l'impression de perdre mon temps. _Quand je pense qu'Alwena doit être en train de vivre un vrai cauchemars. Je me sens tellement impuissant. _Mes poings se serrèrent en pensant à l'autre malade qui lui faisait je ne sais quoi. _J'aurai dut être avec elle. J'avais promis de toujours la protéger mais j'ai échoué. Si seulement, seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière …_

Démon : Nous allons faire une pose. Celle-ci sera la dernière avant la ligne droite qui nous conduira à notre destination.

Neila : Il nous reste encore quelle distance à parcourir ?

Démon : Nous arriverons demain dans la matinée si tout ce passe bien. En attendant nous allons nous répartir les taches. Neila et Lysandre, vous vous occuperez d'aller chercher de l'eau et du bois pour le feu. Fyn, comme tu connais bien la nature, je compte sûr toi pour t'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de bête sauvage dangereuse dans les environs. Je vais me charger d'apporter de la nourriture et toi Castiel …

Moi : Ouais, j'ai compris, je reste là.

Neila : Bon, bah à tout à l'heure.

Moi : Ouais.

Je les voyais s'éloigner de plus en plus puis ils disparurent bientôt derrière les arbres. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, je me suis laissé tomber sur le rocher le plus proche puis me pris la tête dans les mains. _Alwena. _Je serrais les poings et reportais mon attention sur le bijoux en argent qui y était accroché. _Ce bracelet. _

**FLASH BACK**

J'étais dans le parc de la ville, tranquillement installé dans l'herbe, adossé à un arbre. Guitare en main, je jouais quelques accords machinalement tout en étant plongé dans mes pensées. Lorsque je '' reviens sur terre '' je m'aperçus qu'il commençait à ce faire tard. Je mis fin aux dernières notes avant de ranger mon instrument dans sa sacoche.

? : C'était une très belle mélodie.

Je relevais la tête pour voir mon interlocuteur qui était en fait une interlocutrice. _Elle. _À contre-jour. Sa chevelure flottait au gré du vent faisant ainsi ressortir ses mèches de couleurs bleues. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux d'un vert au reflets doré étincelant, ces yeux que j'avais toujours adorés. Un fin et timide sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres d'un rose profond. Sa peau très pâle brillait sous le soleil couchant. J'avais l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. _M*rde, je commence à devenir comme Lysandre._

Moi : Al' … Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là à une heure pareille ?

Je remarquais que ses joues se teintèrent de rouge, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Elle passa alors, nerveusement, la mains dans ses cheveux.

Alwena : C'est à dire que … je … je te cherchais. J'ai parlée à Lysandre et il m'a dit … enfin … il disait que j'avais de forte chance de te trouver dans le parc.

_Elle voulais me voir ? Moi ? _Je me relevais et affichais un sourire charmeur.

Moi : Et bien sa y est tu m'as trouvé. Alors qu'est-ce-que tu veux au majestueux, le grand, l'illustre Castiel ?

Elle se mit à rire et, en s'approchant de moi, me donna un coup dans l'épaule.

Alwena : N'auriez vous pas votre altesse, à tout hasard, oublié de rajouter '' modeste '' à votre longue liste ?

Moi : Je le suis toujours.

Alwena : Oh ! J'y crois pas ! Et menteur de surcroît !

Moi : Sa majesté s'impatiente.

Alwena : Oui, oui. Deux secondes.

Je la voyais fouiller dans son sac d'où elle sortie une petite boite qu'elle me tendit. Je relevais les yeux vers elle et lui lançais un regard remplit d'incompréhension.

Alwena : Ouvres la.

Je pris la fameuse boite et en l'ouvrant, j'y découvris une gourmette. Je reportais ensuite mon attention sur mon amie qui affichait une mine, je dirais triste et paniquée.

Alwena : Oh non, tu ne l'aimes pas ! Mince, je la trouvais jolie alors je me suis dit qu'elle te ferai plaisir. Je suis désolée, je regrette …

Je franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparais d'elle et pour la faire taire je lui ai donné un baiser sur la joue.

Moi : Merci beaucoup, elle est magnifique.

Alwena : V-Vraiment ?

Moi : Vraiment.

Elle semblait soulagée une fois que je lui eus dit ses mots. Après ça, nous nous sommes assis sur un banc et nous avons discutés un long moment. Le soleil s'était endormi et avait fait place à la lumière de la lune. Le ciel était tellement claire qu'on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles et les constellations qu'elles dessinaient.

Alwena : Regardes ! Une étoile filante ! Je fais le veux que nous restions toujours tous ensemble, Neila, Lysandre, toi et moi.

_C'est vrai, moi aussi j'aimerai que tout reste comme ça. _Elle sortie son portable de sa poche et y regarda l'heure. Elle se tourna alors vers moi avec un grand sourire.

Alwena : Joyeux anniversaire Castiel !

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_C'est ce jour là où je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. _Je levais les yeux vers le ciel et me perdais dans son immensité._ Je jure que je vais venir te chercher et je te ramènerai. Pour y arriver il faut que je sois beaucoup plus fort. _Après m'être relevé, je fis apparaître mon sabre puis je me mis à le fixer. _Je crois que l'esprit ou je ne sais quoi qui c'est incarné dans mon sabre s'appelle Vulcain … Bon je crois que j'ai plus que ça à faire._

_Eh, je c'est pas si tu peux m'entendre mais j'ai besoin de ton aide._

« Je t'entend et je connais exactement les raisons qui te motive. Je vais t'aider ». _On peut dire que t'es direct toi._ « Pour être honnête avec toi, je comprend exactement ce que tu peux ressentir. Tu l'aimes ». _Non je …_ « Écoutes Castiel, je sais ce que c'est, je t'assure. J'étais très proche de mon amie d'enfance, Iréa, et puis j'ai commencé à ressentir bien plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Je l'ai toujours nié et je refusais de me l'avouer. Je me suis toujours comporté normalement avec elle, mais un jour … ». _Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ?_ « Des soldats squelettiques sont arrivés dans notre ville lorsque je n'étais pas là. Quand je suis rentré, tout était à feu et à sang. Je me suis rendu au temple qui renfermais un élixir, il avait la capacité de soigner toutes les blessures, c'était Iréa qui le protégeait. Au moment où je suis arrivé sur place, j'ai vu Satan lui enfoncer son épée dans le ventre avant de partir. Elle m'a sourit et m'a dit qu'elle m'avait toujours aimée. C'est dans mes bras qu'elle a rendue son dernier souffle et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider ». _Je suis désolé. _« Lorsque tu la retrouveras, ne la quittes plus jamais et protèges la du mieux que tu pourras sinon tu le regretteras ». _Je ... je n'ai pas su l'écarter du danger et si je ne lui avais pas dis d'horrible paroles, elle ne serait pas là où elle est en ce moment. Tout est de ma faute._ « Il n'est jamais trop tard pour réparer les erreurs commises. Pour moi tout était perdu, mais toi tu as la chance de pouvoir la sauver alors tu te dois de tout tenter ». _Je vais faire de mon mieux. _« Bien, c'est une sage décision ... Alors pour commencer du vas apprendre à manier ton arme avec dextérité. Tu dois comprendre que ton arme est le prolongement de ton corps. C'est comme si vous ne faisiez qu'un. Le maniement du sabre est un art complet et sa saisie se fait principalement avec principalement avec 3 doigts : le majeur qui saisit souplement, l'annulaire et enfin l'auriculaire. Il faut que tes mouvements soient souples et sans être trop tendu ni trop relâchés dans la saisie. La tension ne doit être donnée qu'au moment où tu porteras un coup. Se ne sont pas des poignets que doit partir la force de l'action et doivent rester dans le prolongement naturel des os de ton avant bras, c'est un tout. Les coudes ne doivent pas être trop pliés ou ni trop tendus, les biceps doivent être détendus avec les triceps contractés ». _En effet c'est pas simple … Bon bah je vais essayer._

Je suivis les instructions de Vulcain à la lettre en faisant de mon mieux puis sous sa demande je me suis positionné devant un arbre qui allait me servir de cible pour mon entraînement. Après m'être placé devant celui-ci, j'ai fermé les yeux pour augmenter ma concentration. _Se concentrer, visualiser et frapper. _J'ouvris les yeux et laissais mon corps agir. Le coup partit ensuite de lui même et l'arbre fût littéralement tranché en deux avant que ces parties s'effondrent au sol.

« Tu apprends vite mais ne te reposes pas sur tes lauriers, ce n'est que le début de ton apprentissage ».

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur mes lèvres puis je me retournais en entendant des applaudissements dans mon dos. Face à moi se tenaient mon meilleur ami, Neila, Démon et Fyn avec des sourires collés à leurs visages.

Neila : Bravo Cast', c'est très impressionnant !

Démon : Eh bien, tu fais pas les choses à moitié.

Fyn : Et il a bien raison. Avec les épreuves qui nous attendent nous devons être préparés.

Lysandre : Je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'on se repose pour reprendre des forces comme ça on sera en forme et on atteindra le Temple de la Terre du Sud plus rapidement.

Moi : Je suis d'accord avec toi, plus vite on aura dormi et plus vite on sera repartit.

Après avoir fait un feu et mangé des trucs pour le moins bizarre je me suis éloigné des autres et me suis adossé à un tronc. Je fermais les yeux mais impossible de dormir. Mon regard se posa sur la lune qu'on pouvait entrevoir derrière le feuillage des arbres de cette immense forêt. _Alwena._

? : Castiel.

Je me tournais pour voir apparaître mon meilleur ami dans mon champ de vision. Il prit place à côté de moi et porta lui aussi son attention sur le ciel.

Moi : Je m'étais promis de la protéger mais j'ai échoué et à cause de moi elle risque d'y laisser la vie … Je risque de la perdre à tout jamais Lys'.

Lysandre : Tu sais, si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris après tout ce temps passé au côté de Neila et d'Alwena, c'est qu'elles s'inquiètent davantage pour les autres que pour elles mêmes. Elles sont toutes les deux courageuses mais pourtant à la fois si fragiles. Je ne peux te dire que je te comprends. S'il était arrivé quelque à Neila je ne me le serais jamais pardonné alors je fais de mon mieux pour être présent pour elle et la protéger. Je suis persuadé qu'elle ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Elle c'est sacrifiée pour nous, pour toi, alors il est de notre devoir de lui venir en aide parce qu'elle est avant tout notre amie. On va la trouver et la ramener j'en suis persuadé.

Il se releva et commença à partir rejoindre les autres lorsque je l'interpellais, le stoppant dans sa marche.

Moi : Eh Lysandre … Merci.

Lysandre : Tout va s'arranger tu verras.

Je fis un léger sourire avant de fermer les paupières et m'endormir sur une dernière pensé. _N'abandonne pas Alwena, je te retrouverai quoi qu'il arrive. _

* fin POV de Castiel *

* POV de Neila *

Je me réveillais en sursaut après avoir entendu le bruit d'une branche qui craque. J'observais ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. _Tout le monde dort encore et le jour commence à peine à se lever. _Mon regard se perdit sur le visage de Lysandre qui était étendu près de moi. Je ne pus retenir un tendre sourire en le voyant ainsi. _J'ai de la chance de l'avoir avec moi. Je l'aime tellement. Je ne sais pas se que je ferai sans lui._

CRAC !

Je me tournais vers la source du son puis, après m'être levée en prenant soin de ne réveiller personne, je me dirigeais vers celle-ci. Après avoir disparue derrière les arbres, je tournais la tête à droite et à gauche tout en restant sur mes gardes. D'un seul coup, je fus accrochée à des fils et une grande forme sombre semblable à une araignée géante s'abattit sur moi avant de me mordre.

Moi : AAAAAAAAAH !

J'essayais de lui échapper main en vain. La pression qu'elle exerçait avec ses crochets dans mon épaule était trop importante et je sentais mes forces m'abandonner peu à peu.

? : Lâches-la !

La créature poussa un cri avant de me relâcher. Je retombais violemment sur le sol puis en relevant les yeux je vis Lysandre arme en main avec Castiel, Démon et Fyn à ses côtés. Ma vision commença à devenir floue. Je ne voyais plus que des formes, puis des ombres et ensuite le monde sombra dans les ténèbres. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passais mais j'entendais des bruits de lutte puis bientôt quelqu'un qui s'approcha précipitamment de moi.

? : Neila ! Réponds-moi je t'en pris !

_Je pourrai reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Lysandre … Je n'arrive plu à parler, je ne peux plu bouger. Mon corps est paralysé et me brûle c'est insupportable. J'ai peur … Lysandre !_

Je me sentis partir puis se fut bientôt le noir complet.

* Fin POV de Neila *

* POV externe *

Lysandre souleva le corps de sa petite amie tout en continuant à l'appeler mais elle ne lui répondait toujours pas. Son corps devenais anormalement chaud et elle commençait à transpirer.

Fyn : C'était une Phoneutria, elle a la particularité d'injecter un poison mortel à ses victimes pour les affaiblir de telle sorte à ce qu'elles soient à sa merci. C'est l'araignée la plus venimeuse qui existe !

Démon : Nous devons atteindre le Temple de la Terre du Sud au plus vite ! Il y va de sa survie !

Castiel : Combien de temps pourra-t-elle tenir ?

Fyn : En fonction de sa résistance, Quelques heures tout au plus.

Démon : Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre.

Le groupe d'amis se mit en route plus angoissé que jamais. Lysandre, lui, tenait la jeune fille contre sa poitrine tout en prenant garde à ne pas la secouer en évitant ainsi que le poison ne se répande trop rapidement. Une profonde inquiétude pouvait, sans difficulté, se lire sur son visage. La personne la plus chère à son cœur était maintenant entre la vie et la mort. Le temps lui était compté.

* Fin POV externe *

* * *

**Que va-t-il arriver à Neila ?! Le poison aura-t-il raison d'elle ? Arriveront-t-ils à temps pour la sauver ? Et que devient Alwena ?**

**Que de questions ... Mais les réponses se trouvent dans les prochains chapitres !**

**J'espére que ça vous a plu ! RDV au prochain chapitre ! **


	22. Chapitre 21

**_Après un long moment voici la suite de ma fic ^^_**

**_J'espère que vous aller aimer ce nouveau chapitre !_**

* * *

**_LE RETOUR DES ANGES_**

**_Chapitre 21_**

* POV omniscient *

L'état de Neila empirait de minutes en minutes et sa fièvre ne baissait pas malgré le fait que Lysandre, qui la portait, lui épongeait le front avec le foulard qu'il portait habituellement autour du cou. Bien qu'il soit d'ordinaire si calme, l'inquiétude qui le rongeait pouvait, sans difficulté, se lire sur son visage. Son meilleur ami vain lui posé une main sur son épaule en guise de soutient. Évidemment, celui-ci était le mieux placé pour le comprendre. Il est séparé de la fille qu'il aime sans savoir ce qui lui est arrivée et maintenant c'était l'autre adolescente qu'ils risquaient tous de perdre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés fit un signe de tête à son compagnon en remerciement. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Neila puis régulièrement sur la route pour voir si le temple n'était pas en vu.

Castiel : Ça devient vraiment urgent ! C'est encore loin ?

Démon : On devrait bientôt l'apercevoir. Il doit nous rester une dizaine de minutes maximum avant d'arriver à destination.

Fyn : Il faut se dépêcher, elle ne pourra pas tenir plus d'une heure.

C'est peu de temps après que le groupe parvint a distinguer le bâtiment par delà la broussaille.

Fyn : Il y a énormément de ronces. Cela doit faire un moment que personne n'est venu ici.

Castiel : Écartez-vous.

Il se positionna devant ses camarades et fit apparaître son sabre dont la lame s'embrasa. C'est après avoir donné un coup vertical que toutes les plantes, qui les empêchaient jusqu'à présent de passé, furent réduit en cendres. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent tous remercié, ils se hâtèrent de reprendre leur chemin. En effet, l'adolescent à la chevelure de flamme avait profité de chaque instant qui lui était accordé, notamment les pauses qu'ils avaient faites, pour poursuivre son apprentissage avec Vulcain auprès duquel il avait commencé la maîtrise de son élément, le feu.

Démon : Ça y est, nous y sommes. Voici le Temple de la Terre du Sud.

Celui-ci était le sosie exact du temple qu'ils avaient quitté il y a de cela quelques jours. Seul son cadre était différent. Le premier se situ au beau milieu des nuages alors que celui-ci se trouve au fin-fond d'une forêt immense. À peine eurent-ils pénétré dans le bâtiment qu'une femme blonde suivit d'un homme aux cheveux grisonnant firent leur apparition et se précipitèrent sur Lysandre et la jeune fille.

Femme : Neila ! Mon dieu ma chérie !

Homme : Nous sommes Olivier et voici ma femme Natasha, ses parents. Que c'est-il passé ?!

Démon : Elle a été attaquée par surprise par une phoneutria, une araignée qui possède un poison puissant dans ses crochets. Il lui faut un antidote au plus vite ! Savez-vous où se trouve Raphaël ?

Les deux adultes se regardèrent inquiet puis reportèrent leurs attentions sur les adolescents.

Olivier : Il est partit il y a quelques heures pour s'entretenir avec le Haut Conseil.

Natasha : Mais qu'est-ce-qu'on peut faire alors ?!

La jeune fille qui était jusqu'à présent dans les bras de Lysandre commença à s'agiter et gémir dans son inconscience.

Lysandre : Neila ! Tiens bon, ne me laisses pas !

Neila : Lys … Lysandre …

Sa voix était tellement faible qu'elle était à peine audible. L'argenté lança un regard suppliant débordant d'inquiétude et d'angoisse.

? : Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ?

Un groupe de trois hommes et trois femmes fit sont apparition. Tous les reconnurent à la seconde même où ils rentrèrent dans la salle. C'était leurs parents, ils étaient vivants. Mais comment était-ce possible ?! Ils les croyaient prisonniers au fin-fond des Enfers, alors par quels moyens avaient-ils pu se retrouver ici ? Tous se fixaient sans bouger sur le coup de la surprise. Une fois celle-ci passé, deux des trois couples présent se précipitèrent en direction du groupe d'adolescents qui leur faisait face.

Liam/Cynthia : Lysandre !

Caleb/Evangeline : Castiel !

Castiel/Lysandre : Papa ... maman …

Evangeline : Mon dieu mon fils tu vas bien?! J'ai bien crus qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

Castiel : C'est bon 'man, je suis vivant.

Les joyeuses retrouvailles se firent malheureusement de courte durée lorsqu'ils virent l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille, inconsciente, dans les bras de Lysandre. Liam s'approcha de son fils et se surprit de constater par quels sentiments étaient traduits les traits de son visage habituellement si calme. En effet, s'était sans peine qu'on pouvais y lire de l'inquiétude mêlé à de la peur. D'après les dires et les insinuations de leur sauveuse, il avait appris que Lysandre était très proche de sa meilleure amie Neila. L'homme n'eut donc aucun à deviné l'identité de l'adolescente. Lysandre, quand à lui, reporta son attention sur son père d'un regard suppliant.

Liam : C'est Neila n'est-ce-pas ?

Lysandre : Tu es médecin je t'en pris, dis-moi que tu peux faire quelque chose pour elle … Papa …

Liam : … Bon, tu vas suivre les instructions que je vais te donner.

Liam demanda à son fils d'allonger la jeune fille sur un des canapés qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il examina la malade et remarqua qu'elle avait une très forte fièvre et qu'elle délirait dans son inconscience. Il ne chargea donc Lysandre de lui déposer un linge humide sur le front, ce qu'il fit peut de temps après. Il lui fit tout les examens qu'il lui était possible de faire avec le peu de matériel à sa disposition et fit un compte rendu de son état sur un petit carnet. Il se tourna alors vers les autres personnes présentent dans la salle, particulièrement les parents de Neila et son fils, le regard sombre.

Liam : Je suis désolé … Je ne peux absolument rien faire, son organisme a été gravement touché … La situation me dépasse, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Natasha éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son mari, elle ne voulais pas se résoudre à l'abandonner sans avoir rien essayé. Regarder sa fille agoniser en ne pouvant strictement rien faire lui était tout simplement insupportable. Lysandre, lui, se plaça aux côtés de sa petite, lui prit tendrement la main et la porta à sa joue. Plus il la regardait, plus ses yeux brillaient de larmes naissantes. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, pas après la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite.

**FLASH BACK**

Lui et Neila avaient été envoyés chercher un fleuve et chargé, par Démon, de ramener de l'eau, pour s'hydrater et du bois pour le feu. Le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées non pas que cela était inhabituel, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois. L'ayant remarquée, cela interloqua l'adolescente qui se trouvait près de lui. Elle eu un moment d'hésitation, puis décida de faire part de son trouble en engageant la conversation.

Neila : Lysandre … Tu vas bien ?

Aucune réponse lui parvint. En effet, le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté, ou du moins ne laissait rien paraître. Neila, elle, commençait à sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et la panique la gagner peu à peu.

Neila : Tu me fais peur …. Dis-moi quelque chose je t'en pris …

Il se retourna et fixa la jeune fille avec une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il put lire dans ses yeux toute la peur et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait. Il prit une grande inspiration et décida de se lancer.

Lysandre : Écoutes Neila … je …

Neila : Les sentiments que tu as envers moi on changés c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard étonné et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que des larmes coulaient lentement le long du visage de Neila. Celle-ci baissa la tête pour tenter, tant bien que mal, de les lui cacher. Lysandre sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vu. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'y était pas du tout, c'était un malentendu.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et, de l'autre, lui leva le menton pour pouvoir encrer son regard dans le sien.

Lysandre : Tu te trompes. Je ne veux pas rompre avec toi, loin de moi cette idée … C'est même plutôt l'inverse...

Neila : Comment ça ?

Un tendre sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

Lysandre : Neila, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie et la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je sais que ce n'est ni le lieux ni le moment et que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît. Il n'y a pas de pétales de rose et je n'ai rien à t'offrir mais …

La jeune fille avait les joues inondées, ce n'était plu des larmes de tristesse mais bien de joie qui coulaient sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit son petit ami déposer un genou à terre. Elle mit aussitôt sa main devant sa bouche, pour étouffer sa surprise, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Lysandre : …. Neila … Veux-tu m'épouser ? Pas maintenant bien sûr, mais après le lycée …

Neila n'en revenait pas, elle qui croyait qu'il ne l'aimait plu. Elle était surprise mais tellement heureuse. Sa réponse n'était même pas à médité, elle la connaissait déjà.

Neila : Oui …

Lysandre : … Je trouverai un travail, sûrement qu'avec Castiel on va faire une carrière avec notre groupe et …. Quoi ?

Neila : Oui ! Je veux t'épouser !

L'adolescente sauta au cou de son compagnon qui perdu l'équilibre et tout deux tombèrent au sol. Elle se retrouva donc sur le torse du jeune homme et éclata d'un rire cristallin. Lysandre, lui, aborda un sourire étincelant et posa sa main sur la joue de sa, toute ressente, fiancée en lui effaçant toute traces d'eau salé s'y trouvant. Neila cessa aussitôt de rire et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en remarquant la proximité de leurs visages. Elle fixa ensuite de ses yeux chocolat, ceux vairons de l'homme de sa vie et lui fit un sourire timide.

Neila : Toi aussi tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi … Je t'aime et t'aimerai toute ma vie Lysandre.

L'adolescent franchit les quelques centimètres qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de Neila et lui donna un baisé auquel elle répondit aussitôt. Il se fit doux et d'une immense tendresse pour devenir tout ce qu'il y a de plus passionné. Il scellera à jamais un grand moment de leurs vies. Un baisé plein de promesse.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Lysandre avait à présent des perles d'eau salés qui coulaient le long de son visage. Il lança alors un regard suppliant à l'adolescente qui était dans un état très critique dû à la fièvre. Elle gémissait dans son inconscience et était secouée par des spasmes. Le jeune homme ne supportait pas cette vue. La voir dans cette position était un véritable supplice.

Lysandre : Neila … Je t'en pris bats-toi … Ne m'abandonnes pas. Je t'aime … Ne me laisses pas …

Fyn : Son cœur ralentit ! Tiens bon Neila !

Castiel : P*tin ! On est en train de la perdre !

Tout espoir semblait vain mais, le troisième couple, qui n'avait jusqu'à présent échangé un mot, se posta devant la malade. L'homme sortit alors une fiole de sa poche, c'est alors que Démon la reconnu immédiatement.

Démon : Mais c'est l'élixir de longue vie !

Fyn : La fameuse boisson qui peut guérir toutes les blessures ?!

Raymond : Oui c'est bien cela … C'est notre fille, Alwena, qui nous l'a remit avant de nous aider à nous enfuir …

Lysandre : Alors ça peut lui sauvé la vie ?!

Démon : Oui il faut lui donner tout de suite.

Les parents d'Alwena remirent la fiole à Lysandre avant de lui laisser la place. Le jeune homme s'installa près de la malade et, après lui avoir légèrement soulevé la tête, lui fit lentement glissé le remède dans la bouche. A peine cela fait, l'adolescente semblait déjà aller mieux. Les tremblements qui lui parcouraient jusqu'à présent le corps ne furent bientôt que mauvais souvenir et la fièvre commençait à baisser. L'argenté sut alors qu'elle n'était plus en danger et son regard passa de l'inquiétude au soulagement. Il se tourna alors vers les adultes en espérant avoir des réponses mais son meilleur ami le devança.

Castiel : C'est Alwena qui vous a fait quitter les enfers ?

Caleb : En effet, elle nous a dit que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait conclu ce fameux pacte avec Satan. Apparemment il avait pour but d'échanger son âme contre les notre …

Castiel : Mais quelle idiote !

Lysandre : Castiel, calmes-toi.

Castiel : Tu ne comprends pas ! Si je ne lui avais pas dit toutes ses choses horrible, elle n'aurai pas pris cette décision !

… : Tu te trompes …

Tous se retournèrent vers la faible voix qui leur était parvenu et ils furent surprit de découvrir Neila, les yeux ouverts, cherchant tant bien que mal à se redresser. Lysandre et les parents de la jeune fille se précipitèrent au chevet de celle-ci qui leur adressait un faible sourire.

Natasha : Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ?

Neila : Mieux maman, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lysandre : Tu es encore très faible, économise tes forces, tu dois te reposer.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui passa tendrement la main sur la joue en lui souriant tendrement. Le jeune homme ne pu se contenir plus longtemps et étreignit l'adolescente. Celle-ci fut tout d'abord surprise puis lui rendit son étreinte. La jeune fille sut alors qu'il avait dû beaucoup s'inquiéter et se sentit désolée.

Lysandre : Je t'en pris, ne me refais plus jamais ça …

Neila : Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber … Jamais de la vie.

Une fois ces paroles échangées ils reportèrent leur attention sur les autres personnes présentent. Tous les regardaient avec tendresse sauf Castiel qui fixait le sol, les poings serrés , ce que Neila remarqua aussitôt.

Neila : Castiel … Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je connais Alwena, elle aurai pris cette décision de toute façon.

Castiel : Mais, elle aurait pu nous en parler, nous l'aurions fait tous ensemble !

Neila : Tu as vu comme nous tous son état de santé, elle devait se dire qu'elle nous ralentirai plus qu'autre chose.

Castiel : Mais … Dans tous les cas il est hors de question que je l'abandonne !

Fyn : Nous avons jamais dit que nous allions la laisser tomber! Bien sûr que nous allons aller aux enfers ! C'est notre quête d'origine je te rappelle, et nous avons encore un long chemin à parcourir avant d'y arriver !

Démon : Bon, puisque c'est réglé nous reprendrons la route une fois Neila sur pied mais pour l'heure, tout le monde a besoin de repos et vous avez un apprentissage à faire auprès de Raphaël. D'ailleurs il ne devrait plu tarder.

Au moment même où il eu fini sa phrase, une lumière aveuglante apparut au milieu de la pièce et un homme d'une vingtaine d'année en sortit. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond platine en bataille et les yeux d'un profond bleu azur. Il fit une sorte de révérence avant de se présenter.

… : Je me nomme Raphaël. Gabriel m'a parlé de vous. Vous souhaitez apprendre à maîtriser votre magie pour ensuite vous rendre aux enfers. C'est bien cela ?

Démon : Ouais c'est ça. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, le temps presse.

Raphaël : Je comprends … Et bien souhate, la leçon commencera à l'aube. En attendant reposez-vous. Vous avez des chambres ainsi que de la nourriture à votre disposition.

Tous se rassemblèrent alors autour d'un repas pour pouvoir, malgré les circonstances, profiter des retrouvailles et de la présence de leur famille. Plus tard dans la soiré, alors que tout le monde était profondément endormit, un jeune homme a la chevelure de flamme fixait le plafond de sa chambre, toutes ses pensées tournées vers une seule et unique personne. Alwena. Il fit le serment que peut un porte ce qui lui en coûterai, il lui sauverai la vie même s'il devait y laisser la sienne.

* Fin POV omniscient *

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

Lâchez les reviews !


End file.
